Scared and Alone
by Miss P
Summary: Pretender & Less Than Perfect crossover. Miss Parker is being stalked by an invisible man. FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Chapter One

SCARED AND ALONE  
  
* By Miss P.  
  
*  
  
Summary: *This is a Pretender & Less Than Perfect crossover.*  
Miss Parker is being stalked by an invisible man. Will Jarod be able to help her  
before something serious happens? And what will happen when Miss Parker  
meets the folks from Less Than Perfect? Well. I guess you just have to read it  
and find out! *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. And I'm not getting paid for  
writing it!  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ THE CENTRE - BLUE COVE, DELAWARE. ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
"I'm not going to see a shrink, dammit! I am NOT crazy!" Miss Parker said. Looking out from the window of her fathers office.  
  
"Angel. You claims something invisible is 'touching' you. That's not normal. If you'll let this go any further. You're gonna turn into a psycho!"  
  
"But daddy. I'm not making this up. Something is.."  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
Miss Parker sighed. Why didn't he believe her? She turned around to face him. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was crazy.  
  
"Okay. But I want to talk to Sydney."  
  
Mr Parker seemed to think for a while. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't."  
  
"WHAT!" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
"No. you have an appointment with Dr Visconti."  
  
Miss Parker was just about to answer him when she suddenly felt two strong arms around her waist and hot lips kissing her neck.  
  
"NO!" She said out loud. She tried to escape. But the arms refused to let go.  
  
"LET ME GO!!" Miss Parker screamed. Struggling to get free. Mr Parker stared at his daughter with a false look of confusion on his face. He smirked.  
  
"Miss Parker. Do you understand why you need to see a shrink? You are fighting, with nothing" he said.  
  
Miss Parker tried desperately to break free. But the one holding her was too strong. The hands found their way in under her blouse. They ran across her stomach,  
  
upwards to her breasts. Miss Parker started to panic. This couldn't be happening. Not in front of her father who already thought she was crazy. Maybe if she just ignored it. Everything would be okay. But no, god no. that was Impossible.  
  
Miss Parker did everything she could to stay calm. But failed.  
  
"LET ME GO! YOU BASTARD!!" she screamed. She once again struggled to break free. All of the sudden the arms let go of her with a shove. Miss Parker lost her balance and fell to the floor. She immediately tried to get up. But was held down. Her stomach pressed against the floor. She was scared and angry. She didn't know what to do. She wondered what her father was thinking. She had tried to convince him she wasn't crazy. And now she was lying on the floor. Trying to fight someone, or something he obviously didn't believe was there. She'd never felt more humiliated in her whole life. Just when it couldn't get any worse. Her fathers door opened and Lyle entered.  
  
"Dad, we need to talk..." He stopped as he saw Miss Parker.  
  
"What the hell?" He stared puzzled at his sister.  
  
"Hey Sis! Something interesting down there?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up Lyle!" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
Lyle ignored her comment. " What the hell are you doing? Get up from the floor dammit. you look like an idiot." He said.  
  
"What the hell do you think I feel like." Miss Parker thought to her self.  
  
A couple of minutes later, the one who was holding her down disappeared. Miss Parker quickly got up on her feet and ran out of the room before her father or Lyle could ask any questions. On the way towards the elevators she ran into Sydney and Broots. Which almost made her fall a second time.  
  
"I'm sorry.I didn't see you." She mumbled.  
  
Broots stared at her.  
  
"D.Did you S.Say 'sorry'?" He asked.  
  
Miss Parker didn't answer. She'd already been humiliated once. She just wanted to get out of there.  
  
"Miss Parker, are you feeling alright?" Sydney asked.  
  
Miss Parker shook her head.  
  
"I thought so. You look a little pale. Why don't you take a day off. I'll tell your father."  
  
"It's no idea. You see. I'm a psycho. I have an appointment with a shrink." Miss Parker said bitterly. Looking at the two men standing in front of her.  
  
"What do you mean Miss Parker?" Sydney asked.  
  
Miss Parker sighed. She couldn't tell him. He's a damn shrink himself. He would just start to analyse her. She shook her head.  
  
"I have to get out of here!" She was just about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head.  
  
"What Syd?" She asked.  
  
Sydney looked at her, puzzled. Miss Parker understood it wasn't Sydney. But her damn Invisible stalker.  
  
"Great." She sighed.  
  
"Not again. not now.. Please, just let him go away.." Miss Parker thought to herself. She saw Sydney and Broots look at her. They looked confused.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak. But got interrupted when her stalker started to kiss her. Miss Parker did everything she could to get away from it. But like always, it was useless. The stalker was just to strong for her. A couple of minutes later he stopped kissing and let go of her. Miss Parker gasped for air. When she'd calmed down she stared at Sydney and Broots. They were staring back at her. She knew what they were thinking.  
  
"Miss Parker..what's.." Sydney started.  
  
"No.I have to get out of here!" with those words she turned around and ran down the empty corridor.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ MEANWHILE - MR PARKER'S OFFICE ~¤ ~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
"Dad, are you sure this works? I mean why would it help to make Miss Parker think she's crazy?" Lyle said sceptically.  
  
"Use your brain Lyle. How do you think Jarod will react? The only thing we need to do now is make sure he finds out. Then we'll have him right there we want him!"  
  
"But how can you be so sure?"  
  
"Trust me. This will work. I told her she had an appointment with Dr Visconti, but..." Mr Parker started but got interrupted by Lyle.  
  
"Who the hell is Dr Visconti?" He asked.  
  
Mr Parker sighed. "Well, no one I know. She's going to talk to Sydney. That'll be our link to Jarod." Mr Parker explained.  
  
Lyle frowned. "And what about Dane? How can you be so sure he doesn't find the real world more interesting and decides to take off?! It's not like you're going to find him. Since you can't see him!"  
  
Mr Parker sighed a second time.  
  
"You worry to much Lyle. This is going to work out just fine. And what your sister concerns. Lets say that I hope Dane will enjoy himself." Mr Parker smiled.  
  
"And I have to say that being invisible is an advantage. Wonder how poor Miss Parker is going to handle this?" He continued.  
  
"What?" Lyle asked confused.  
  
Mr Parker didn't answer. Instead he just smiled, evilly.  
  
"Oh my god. You're not going to let him..."  
  
"He's not going to hurt her. He's just going to have some fun! I don't want my Angel to get hurt" Mr Parker cut in.  
  
"Your Angel? How do you think your 'Angel' is going to react when your new 'project' rapes her!?" Lyle said upset.  
  
"You can't do that to her!" He almost screamed.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I'm not stupid!" Lyle snapped. " By the way, does it matter? She's your daughter. Don't you care about her at all?"  
  
"I didn't know you did.. I warn you Lyle. Don't you dare ruin this"  
  
Lyle just stared at the older man.  
  
"Fine! I won't." With those words he left the room.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER - MISS PARKER'S HOUSE ~¤ ~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker had curled up in the sofa with a bottle of vodka. She was tired. But was to scared to fall asleep. What if her stalker would come. God knows what he would do with her. But of course, it didn't really matter if she was awake or not. She couldn't defend herself anyway. She hated it. Hated the thought of being so defenceless. So vulnerable. Even though she didn't wanna admit it. She was terrified of being alone. She wanted someone to be there for her. Someone who would protect her or just hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. She wanted that so badly. But that was impossible. She knew that. No one had never cared about her. So why would someone do that now? A sudden signal from her cell phone made her jump and almost drop the bottle. She reached for her phone and flipped it open.  
  
"What" She snapped.  
  
"Angel, it's me. I just wanted to know if you were alright."  
  
"I'm fine daddy" Miss Parker lied.  
  
"I talked to Sydney. I've changed my mind. I think it would be better for you to talk to someone you know. What I'm saying is that I want you to talk to Sydney instead of Dr Visconti. I'm sure he can figure out what's wrong with you.."  
  
Nothing is wrong with me. Daddy.. I'm."  
  
"I hope he can help you Angel"  
  
"But daddy, please. you have to believe me. I'm not making this up. Why cant you believe me. You're my father.please.." Miss Parker pleaded. She knew she sounded like a weak, pathetic fool. But she was desperate. Someone had to believe her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Mr Parker said.  
  
With a sigh Miss Parker hung up. It was hopeless. Sydney couldn't help her. No one could. She knew it wasn't imagination. There was no was it could be. Someone she couldn't see was stalking her. Miss Parker shivered. What was she going to do?  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ NEXT MORNING - THE CENTRE - SYDNEY'S OFFICE ~¤ ~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
"Miss Parker. I don't know what to say about any of this." Sydney started but got interrupted by Miss Parker.  
  
"I know that you think I'm crazy. But you have to believe me. Please Syd. You're the only one I can talk to." She said, almost desperately.  
  
Sydney shook his head. He didn't know what to say. He felt so sorry for Miss Parker. She wanted him to believe her. But he didn't. He couldn't. He'd never seen her like this before. She seemed so frightened. So.sad. He knew he had to help her before it was to late. She couldn't live like this. It would tear her apart. But how much he tried. It didn't make any sense. He couldn't figure out what made her this delusional.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Parker. I don't believe you. But I will do everything I can to help you.." He finally said.  
  
"No. Syd.I." Miss Parker's voice failed her. Tears were brimming her eyes. She struggled to keep them from falling. But failed.  
  
"Why can't you believe me?" She almost whispered.  
  
"Miss Parker. There is no invisible people. This man only exists in your imagination. And I'm gonna help you to get rid of him" Sydney said.  
  
Miss Parker laughed at the irony of the situation. But there was no humour in it. Only pain and sorrow. Sydney was just about to talk when the door opened and Broots peeked in.  
  
"I. I. D..Didn't wanna disturb you.B.But.." He stammered.  
  
"What Broots!" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
"I. I found Jarod.He's in New York." Broots almost whispered.  
  
"Then lets go!" Miss Parker smiled. Finally she had something else to think about. At least her stalker wouldn't follow her all the way to New York. Or would he?  
  
Sydney looked at her. "Are you sure you can handle this?" He asked.  
  
Miss Parker just glared at him, Then she turned around and walked out of the room. Broots gave Sydney a puzzled look. But decided to not ask.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
"Hey Sis! Where're you going?" Miss Parker stopped as she heard Lyle's voice. With a sigh she turned around to face him.  
  
"New York." She said.  
  
Lyle gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"We found Jarod."  
  
"Oh! Take Sam or your sweepers with you. We don't want him to get away this time, do we?"  
  
Miss Parker glared at him. "I'm taking Syd and Broots. And don't you dare to come after us." She snarled.  
  
Lyle started to laugh. " I wouldn't dream of it.Sis." He chuckled.  
  
Miss Parker rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now, get the hell out of here!" Lyle said.  
  
Miss Parker shot him one of her frosty glares. Then she turned around and left.  
  
"You, Follow!" Lyle said. he felt a breath of air as Dane walked pass him.  
  
"You wouldn't be so happy if you knew what dad and Dane have in mind for you. I just hope you will be able to stop him, I really do." Lyle mumbled.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER - NEW YORK ~¤ ~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
"Hey Jarod" Do you wanna have lunch with us?!"  
  
Jarod stopped typing. And looked up from his laptop. A red haired girl was standing in front of him. She had a big smile on her lips. Jarod smiled back.  
  
"Sure, why not! I could use a break.who knows. This may be our last lunch together." He said.  
  
The girl looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"Well, when Miss Weston, comes back from her vacation. I'm leaving."  
  
"Oh yeah.I forgot. you know what! I think I like you better than Lydia!"  
  
"Thank you Claudie" Jarod got up from his desk and followed Claude towards the dining hall.  
  
"Hey wait! I happened to hear you talking about. a thing. I have to ask you a question."  
  
Jarod and Claude stopped and turned around.  
  
"What is it this time Kipp? You forgot how to..button your shirt?!" Claude said. Laughing at the strange way he'd buttoned the buttons. Kipp looked at her. First he didn't understood what she was talking about. He looked down at his shirt and immediately noticed what he'd done.  
  
"Oh. You mean this!?" He laughed. " I did that on purpose.. Don't you think it looks a little more 'wild' ?"  
  
Claude started to laugh hysterically. When she'd caught her breath she looked up at Kipp. Than she burst into laugh again.  
  
"Have I missed something?" Ramona asked as she walked up to Claude and the others.  
  
"If!" Claude giggled. Pointing at Kipp.  
  
Ramona didn't seem to get the point. She gave Claude a confused look.  
  
Kipp took the chance to fix his shirt. He turned his back to the women and re-buttoned it. He turned to face them again.  
  
"Now what about me asking that question?" He said to change the subject.  
  
Claude sighed.  
  
"Okay. Bring it on." She said.  
  
"You see. It's a very important question." Kipp paused for effect.  
  
"Have you heard anything from Lydia?" He asked.  
  
Claude sighed." Kipp, even if I had. I wouldn't have time to tell you 'cause you keep asking me that every single minute!" She said.  
  
"Have you!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Jarod chuckled.  
  
"This Lydia seems to be very special." He smiled.  
  
"Oh yes. She's very interesting. And a extremely beautiful woman. I bet you haven't met anyone like her. Ever" Kipp said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Than I'm looking forward to meet her."  
  
"To meet who? LabRat."  
  
Jarod stared at the woman standing in the middle of the room. He didn't know what to do. How could she have found him? Kipp started to laugh as he spotted her.  
  
"What have you done with your hair?!" He chuckled as he walked up to the woman he thought was Lydia.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I didn't thought you would come back so early.oh ehm.did I say that you look beautiful?"  
  
Miss Parker glared at him. Before she had a chance to talk. Kipp grabbed her arm and dragged her towards his desk.  
  
"C'mon there's something I want to show you." He said.  
  
"What the hell... who are... let go of me!.. I don't.." Miss Parker never got the chance to finish the sentences.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Jarod knew he should have escaped. But he was too curious. Did Kipp know Miss Parker? He followed them and stopped in the doorway of the glass walls that separated the rooms. Claude, Ramona and the rest of the people in the 'gang' also came to see what's going on.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker stared at the man searching through one of his drawers. She was confused. She didn't know if she should just do what she came here to do. Or stay and find out what just happened. She sighed. Why couldn't anything be easy. This wasn't exactly what she'd planned. But of course. Since when was her life being easy?  
  
"I really like your new hair style. But tell me. Why did you cut and coloured it?" Kipp asked, without looking up.  
  
Miss Parker didn't know how to answer. She hadn't done anything with her hair. She shook her head .  
  
"I think you're taking me for someone else." She said.  
  
Kipp didn't hear her. After a couple of minutes he gave up searching. He sighed.  
  
"Oh my god. Tell me this is not happening!"  
  
Miss Parker glared at him  
  
"This is happening. I was too busy thinking of you, I forgot to pick it up at the store"  
  
Miss Parker couldn't take it anymore. She had to know.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And why the HELL did you drag me in here?!" She snapped.  
  
"What!" Kipp laughed. "Don't tell me you got amnesia too!"  
  
Now, Miss Parker was really angry. No one treated her like a idiot unpunished. She grabbed Kipp by his throat and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"Now, tell what the hell is going on, or I'll kill you!" She snarled.  
  
"Lydia.. Stop.." Kipp wheezed, trying to get some air.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Jarod watched the scene. Confusion written all over his face. What could Kipp possibly have done to annoy Miss Parker. She was really angry. He glanced at Claude and the others. They looked as confused as he. Jarod didn't understood why. They didn't knew Miss Parker. As they stood there, they suddenly heard the sound of high heel coming towards them.  
  
"It's always nice to be back at work. But tell me. Why is someone trying to strangle Kipp?"  
  
Claude turned her head. "Lydia!?" She exclaimed.  
  
"But wait, you are..she is..I think I am going to faint!" She continued.  
  
"Oh my god!" Jarod gasped. " You look just like her"  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker had let go of Kipp to see what the stir was about. She saw Lydia and they both stared at each other in shock. Kipp, who had started to breath normally again after Miss Parker's treatment. Walked to stand next to her.  
  
"Holy shit! Did you give me a concussion? Or do I just see double?" He asked. No one answered. Jarod was the first one to speak.  
  
"I guess you're Lydia?" He said, turned to the copy of Miss Parker.  
  
"Yeah, and she is.me.how can she. be me?" Lydia said. "Wait! This is a joke. Kipp, was this your idea?" Lydia started to laugh. When she noticed no one else was laughing, she stopped.  
  
"It's not a joke.!" She replied.  
  
"Oh my god. Maybe I am crazy." Miss Parker mumbled. Still staring at Lydia.  
  
Jarod gave her a puzzled look. "No Miss Parker. You're not" He said. He turned to Lydia.  
  
"May I ask you who your parents are?" He said warily.  
  
Lydia stared at him. She wondered why Jarod would ask a question like that. They didn't even know each other. She frowned. Should she tell him? Or not? She never talked about her family. But she had a feeling it had something to do with the woman who looked exactly like her. She sighed. What could possibly go wrong.  
  
"I never knew my real parents. I'm adopted." She said quite low. Hoping her co-workers wouldn't hear. She looked at Jarod. He seemed to think about what she'd said. she turned her head to look at the others. Claude stared at her, surprised.  
  
"You are!? I always thought you were from some big rich family who used to give you everything you wanted. But now I understand. This is why you are so mean to me. You're jealous of my for having a family who loves me! Oh my.you know, this is.." Claude stopped babbling as she saw Lydia stare at her. The look on her face made Claude realise she'd touched a sore spot. "Oh Lydia, I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"Just leave me alone Claude!" Lydia snapped. She pushed Claude aside and walked through the crowd. She just wanted to get out of there. She knew the people was staring after her. Like it wasn't enough Claude had found out, she had to humiliate her. In front of all the people she worked with.  
  
"Whoops.." Claude said.  
  
Jarod didn't say anything. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts. Lydia was adopted? Was it possible that she and Miss Parker could be. sisters? He looked at Miss Parker. She was probably wondering the same.  
  
"Miss Parker, what do you say about a temporary truce? I have a feeling that you and Lydia could be related. I want to help you find out the truth." He said.  
  
Miss Parker glared at him. A truce? Could she really agree to that? Of course she wanted to know about Lydia. But was she going to tell the Centre? She couldn't just let Jarod go. She shook her head.  
  
Jarod sighed. "Please." He said.  
  
"What am I going to tell The Centre?" Miss Parker said wearily.  
  
"You don't need to say anything. Just tell them I got away." Miss Parker sighed. She looked up at Jarod.  
  
"Fine. But remember. it's just temporary." She said.  
  
Miss Parker was silent for a moment. Then she turned to face Kipp.  
  
"I usually never do this. But, I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"For killing me?!"  
  
"You're not dead..yet." Miss Parker snarled.  
  
Kipp started to laugh.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Nothing!" Kipp said quickly. "So, Miss 'Snappy' may I introduce myself. My name is Kipp Steadman." He held out his hand. First Miss Parker just glared at him. Then she took it.  
  
"I'm Miss Parker. That's all you get. Live with it" She said.  
  
Jarod smiled as he watched them. He decided to talk to Lydia.  
  
"Excuse me." He said as he walked through the crowd. He found Lydia at her desk. She was staring at an old picture she was holding in her hands. Jarod walked up to her.  
  
"If you're here to gloat. Go away.." Lydia said, still staring at the picture. Jarod could hear the sorrow in her voice.  
  
"It's me. Jarod. I'm sorry for asking that question in front of all people. I didn't know you didn't. I mean, that they didn't.. oh, this it not working. I'm just. sorry.."  
  
"Why did you ask?" Lydia asked. Looking up at the man standing in front of her .  
  
"I thought that, since you look exactly like Miss Parker. You could be related." Jarod explained.  
  
"Is it possible that, that woman could be my..sister?"  
  
Jarod nodded slowly.  
  
"You know, when I was a child. I was told that I was a 'mistake'. And mom gave me away, 'cause she didn't want me. I didn't want anybody to find out. And now, everybody does." Lydia said.  
  
"Wait, why am I telling you this? I don't even know you. Just forget I said anything, okay."  
  
"It's okay. Sometimes it's good to have someone to talk to. You see, we have a lot in common. I never knew my family either." Jarod said.  
  
"I'm sorry" Lydia mumbled. She seemed to think for a while. She looked at Jarod. Than at the picture and back again.  
  
"Jarod"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is my mother." Lydia gave the picture to Jarod. "She looks a lot like me? Doesn't she?" She said.  
  
Jarod stared at the photo in shock. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Jarod??" Lydia asked puzzled.  
  
"Oh my god.. Lydia..it's true!!"  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ MEANWHILE - THE CENTRE -- LYLE'S OFFICE ~¤ ~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
"You are WHAT!!" Lyle exclaimed. He pressed the phone closer to his ear to hear what the other man was saying. He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"You cant drive! What if a police stops you? You are invisible for gods sake!"  
  
Lyle was silent as the other man was speaking. He sighed.  
  
"Okay, fine. But you have to wait. I'm gonna trace her" Lyle started to type on his laptop.  
  
"No not yet!!" He snapped as the other man was stressing him. When he'd traced Miss Parker's location he told the man the address and hung up.  
  
"What a idiot! Let them leave without him.. How hard can it be to get in a car in time?" Lyle muttered to himself as he got up from his desk and left the room to find his father.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ BACK IN NEW YORK ~¤ ~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Sydney and Broots had been told to wait outside the building. But when Miss Parker not showed up they decided to see what was taking her so long. Broots waited as Sydney asked the receptionist which floor Jarod was working at. He returned to Broots.  
  
"Twenty two. Lets go"  
  
They both walked towards the elevators.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ MEANWHILE ~¤ ~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker had sneaked up behind Jarod and was staring at the photo he was holding. She took her eyes of the photo and stared at Lydia. Their eyes met.  
  
"Jarod, where did you get this from?!" She snatched the photo out of Jarod's hand.  
  
"Miss Parker!?"  
  
"Answer me dammit! where did you get this from?" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
"It's Lydia's. Miss Parker, she's your sister."  
  
Both Miss Parker and Lydia stared at Jarod in disbelief.  
  
"I don't have a sister" Miss Parker said between clenched teeth.  
  
"Parker, you didn't know Lyle was your brother either. Catherine was Lydia's mother as much as she was yours."  
  
"Brother? Do I have a brother to?" Lydia asked confused.  
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
"I want to meet him"  
  
Miss Parker laughed. Short and bitterly. "I don't think so." She said.  
  
Lydia looked puzzled at her sister. "Why not?"  
  
"It's complicated"  
  
"But.okay.this might sound crazy, but your last name is Parker? Right?"  
  
Miss Parker nodded.  
  
"Than it's mine too.. Lydia Parker, that sounds. stupid.."  
  
Jarod smiled. "You'll get used to it!"  
  
"Yeah." Lydia looked at the picture in Miss Parker's hand " You said she 'was' my mother..is she dead?" She asked in a low voice. It took a while before anyone answered. Finally Miss Parker nodded slowly. She turned her head to hide the tears that was escaping her eyes. She didn't want either Jarod or Lydia see her cry.  
  
Lydia didn't know what to say. She glanced at Miss Parker. She felt sorry for her. She was just about to say something when she saw Jarod shake his head. She gave him a confused look. But didn't say anything. She watched Miss Parker silently. She gave Jarod another look. She was confused. Why didn't he let her comfort Miss Parker? She decided to ignore him.  
  
"Miss Parker. I'm sorry about your mother. Is it anything I can do for you?" She asked warily.  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything.  
  
"If you want to talk about it..I.." Lydia started but got interrupted .  
  
"Just leave me alone! There's nothing to talk about. She's dead okay!" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
Lydia just stared at her. Now she understood why Jarod had shook his head. She decided to take his advice. She glanced at him. Jarod gave her a encouraging smile. She smiled back.  
  
Suddenly the silence was broken by a man, calling out Miss Parker's name. Miss Parker quickly wiped away her tears and looked up. She saw Sydney and Broots walking towards her.  
  
"Jarod, we better get out of here before they starts asking questions. I don't think either Lydia. or I, could handle that now."  
  
Jarod nodded. He walked up to the men to stop them from coming any closer.  
  
Miss Parker looked at Lydia. "I.I'm going to find out the truth about this. Do you. do you want me to call you?" She asked.  
  
"That would be great!" Lydia handed her a card with her phone number.  
  
"Yeah.. I gotta go!" Miss Parker turned around and started to walk. She suddenly remembered the photo she was holding in her hand. She walked back to the desk and gave it to her sister.  
  
"I almost forgot. I'm sure you want to keep this.." She said.  
  
"Thanks.and.it was nice to meet you.."  
  
"Yes it was..Sis!" Miss Parker smiled as she used Lyle's favourite nickname for her.  
  
"Ehm.Miss.Parker. Am I going to call you that? What's your name?"  
  
"I'm sorry Lydia. I haven't used my 'real' name since mom died. And I don't want to do it now."  
  
Lydia nodded. Didn't know what else to do.  
  
""I really have to go no.." Miss Parker said.  
  
"Sure..bye.."  
  
"Bye!" Miss Parker took a last look at her sister. Then she walked up to Jarod and the others. She turned into her ice-queen mode. And looked straight into Sydney's eyes.  
  
"Don't ask me why. And don't you dare tell dad or Lyle. But I've decided to let labrat go this time." She snarled.  
  
Either Sydney or Broots dared to ask. Jarod smiled at Sydney. First he looked puzzled. Then he smiled back. Knowing that Jarod would tell him later.  
  
"Now lets get the hell out of here!" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
"Ehm, Parker. Can you give me a ride? I'm going back to Delaware." Jarod said.  
  
"How can you trust me to not bring you back to the Centre?"  
  
"Because I'm gonna help you find out the truth. You need me Miss Parker."  
  
Miss Parker glared at him. "I don't need anyone!" She snapped.  
  
"Whatever you say" Jarod sighed.  
  
"Are you coming or not!"  
  
"Yes, just give me a minute. I have to say good bye to the people I worked with."  
  
Miss Parker rolled her eyes. "Make it quick!" She snapped.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
About ten minutes after Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots and Jarod left. The elevator on floor twenty two opened and Dane stepped out. He scanned the place. Looking for Miss Parker.  
  
"Lyle told me she was here. But where the hell is she?" He thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly he spotted Lydia. Without noticing the difference between her and Miss Parker he walked up to Lydia's desk. He was standing next to the woman a while before he could figure out what to do. He thought giving his prey massage would be a perfect way to say hello. He bent down and started to rub Lydia's shoulders.  
  
"Umm, that feels nice.." Lydia mumbled, without paying too much attention to what was going on. She just sat there for a while. Enjoying the massage. Suddenly a thought struck her. She turned her head to see who the person was. To her surprise, she didn't see anyone. But still felt hands on her shoulders. She quickly got up on her feet. She didn't know what do say or do. Had she imagined that? No, it was real. Lydia felt her hair-clip being pulled out. Her long hair fell down over her shoulders. She quickly turned around, but still didn't see anyone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked in a trembling voice.  
  
Now, she'd started to get scared. What was going on? All of the sudden she was being forced backwards and pressed down in her chair. Lydia started to panic. She tried desperately to get up. But couldn't. The one who was holding her down started to kiss her. She felt hands under her blouse. Caressing every part of her skin. She struggled against her invisible attacker. She was terrified. But she couldn't break free. As her attacker stopped kissing her. She took the chance to call for help. Kipp heard her and came running to see what was going on. Claude and some other people also got there.  
  
"Lydia. What the.what are you doing??" Kipp asked puzzled as he watched Lydia squirming in her chair. Trying to escape her attackers touch. Suddenly Dane let go of her and walked to stand in the other side of the room. Lydia's face was pale with fear. And she was panting hard. When she'd calmed down a little. She looked up at Kipp.  
  
"I.I don't know.. I think someone attacked me." She said.  
  
"Lydia, you might want to button your blouse." Claude said warily.  
  
First Lydia didn't understood what she was talking about. Not until she looked down at her exposed breasts.  
  
"Oh my god!" She gasped. She quickly buttoned it.  
  
"Why did you ask for help? What did really happen in here?" Kipp asked. It was obviously he didn't believe her.  
  
Lydia didn't know what to say. She just stared at the people in front of her. She wished she could just disappear. She'd never felt more humiliated in her entire life. First that with her family. And now this. It couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Lydia, what did he do to you?" Claude asked. Thinking Lydia really got attacked.  
  
"Actually..I'm fine.. I just need to be alone."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! Just go!" Lydia almost screamed.  
  
As the people left. Lydia leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes. Wondering what the hell just happened.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ABOUT FIVE HOURS LATER ~¤ ~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
~¤ ~¤~¤~ THE CENTRE -- LYLE'S OFFICE ~¤ ~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Lyle was sitting at his desk, staring at the phone. He wondered where the hell Dane was. He was supposed to be back in Delaware many hours ago. Suddenly the door opened. Lyle stared at it, with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"It's me, Dane. You wanted me here." Dane walked inside and closed the door.  
  
"Yes, what the hell took you so long?" Lyle snarled.  
  
"Well, it takes time to drive all the way from New York. by the way, why did you want me to leave Miss Parker there. I wasn't ready with her."  
  
"Lyle looked confused. "Miss Parker was here about three hours ago. She went home. Dane, what the hell did you do in New York?"  
  
"She was there, I swear.."  
  
"No dammit, she wasn't "  
  
"Well, than she must have an identical twin. She was there Lyle. I know that."  
  
Lyle frowned. It was impossible that Miss Parker could have been at two places at the same time.  
  
"Actually, when I think about it. Her hair was a little lighter.." Dane said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, it couldn't have been her. Now, enough about this. Mr Parker wanted to talk to you. And you know what? Don't mention this ' mistake' of yours. It will only piss him off!" Lyle said.  
  
"Sure. See you tomorrow Lyle. I think I'm going to visit dear Miss Parker!" Dane smiled evilly. He turned and headed for the door.  
  
"What are you going to do with her?" Lyle asked.  
  
"That's not any of your business. She's mine now." With those words Dane left the room.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ SYDNEY'S OFFICE ~¤ ~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Sydney was speaking with Jarod on the phone. Jarod had informed the older man about Miss Parker sister. And Sydney had told Jarod about Miss Parker's 'problem'. Jarod was confused. Why would Miss Parker imagine someone invisible was stalking her? It was not like her to just make things up.  
  
"Syd, when did this start?" Jarod asked.  
  
"A couple of days ago. I don't know what to do. I want to help her. But it doesn't make any sense. What happened to her?"  
  
"Jarod sighed. "I don't know Syd. But, you are right. There is no invisible people. But what I don't understand is, why would she pretend..." Jarod started.  
  
"She's not pretending. This is some kind of mental illness." Sydney interrupted.  
  
"I'm going to talk to her. Do you think you and Broots could search information about her and Lydia. I'm sure this have something to do with the Centre. Try to find out as much as possible about Catherine, and her children. It's time we all find the answers we have been searching for."  
  
"Yeah, call me"  
  
"Sure Syd. And be careful. Don't let anybody find out what you're doing" With those words Jarod hung up.  
  
Sydney got up form his desk and left the room to find Broots.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Almost immediately after Jarod hung up. The phone started to ring.  
  
"What is it Syd?" He answered, thinking it was Sydney.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Jarod?"  
  
"Yes, who is it?" Jarod asked suspicious.  
  
"Lydia, Miss Parker's sister."  
  
"Lydia! Why are you.wait, how did you get my number?" Jarod asked. Still a little confused. Why would Miss Parker's sister call him?  
  
"From Will, you worked here remember."  
  
"Oh, of course. Are you alright, you sound a little upset. Have something happened?" Jarod asked as he heard Lydia's voice tremble as she talked. He didn't' know why, but he liked her. He hardly knew her. But he did like her. She was so much easier to talk to than Miss Parker was.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Lydia laughed bitterly. She didn't know if she dared to tell Jarod about her attacker. There was no way he could believe her. He would just think she was some psycho.  
  
"Try me. You know, I have heard a lot.what's wrong Lydia?"  
  
Lydia sighed.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me." She said.  
  
"It's just who I am." Jarod smiled. Remembering all the people he'd helped with different things. Those people had been total strangers. But this was Miss Parker's sister. And he cared a lot about her.  
  
Lydia considered if she would tell him or not. She finally decided to do it. The worst thing that could happen was that he would think she was totally crazy. But she didn't care. She had to talk to someone.  
  
"Ehhm, this might sound crazy. And I understand if you won't believe me..."Lydia stared. "I.I got attacked.. And the problem is, I couldn't see the person. It was like he was invisible. I was so scared, I called for help, but when Kipp came there, He was gone.. " She finished.  
  
There was a silence. Lydia wondered if Jarod had hung up. She didn't blame him if he had, who would want to talk to a idiot like her?  
  
"Are you still there?" She asked warily.  
  
"Yes, Lydia, Miss Parker also claimed someone invisible was attacking her. The only difference. She used the word 'touching'.you know. I thought she was making it up. But now.I'm not sure what to think.are you sure about this?" Jarod was confused. Maybe Miss Parker didn't imagined it after all. But how was it possible? Invisible people didn't exist. Suddenly a thought struck him. What if the centre had something to do with it?  
  
"Yeah, definitely. Jarod, I want to talk to her. To tell her she's not the only one who got attacked. Is she there?"  
  
"Here?? No, she's not..."  
  
"But I thought you were living together, she's your girlfriend, isn't she?" Lydia asked confused.  
  
Jarod chuckled.. "Wishful thinking...Ehm, lets say that our, relationship is a little complicated." He explained.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Lydia said,  
  
"Don't think about it.."  
  
"Okay, Jarod. Do you think I could visit her? Where exactly does she live?"  
  
"Well, if you really want to. It's Blue Cove, Delaware. But I have to warn you. Miss Parker isn't exactly the 'friendly' type."  
  
"I know.I figured that out.." Lydia said.  
  
Jarod laughed. Either, Lydia was very brave. Or she didn't know what she was getting herself into. He smiled to himself. He gave the woman Miss Parker's address.  
  
"Be careful. She could kill you."  
  
"I have to take a chance on that! I have to go Jarod. Thank you for listening to me."  
  
"You're welcome.and, good luck with Miss Parker.."  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ LATER, THAT NIGHT -- MISS PARKER'S HOUSE ~¤ ~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker stared at her reflection in the bedroom mirror. She sighed. She hadn't slept in days. And this day had been really tough. She was exhausted. First her stalker had tortured her. And no one believed her when she tried to tell about it. She didn't know what to do. It had to be an end to all this. She didn't know how much longer she could take it. When she'd been with Jarod in New York she wanted to tell him. But forced her self to be quiet. He would just fell sorry for her. And she definitely didn't want his pity. Or maybe she did. Maybe she needed him. No, it was not only maybe. She did need him. Now, more than ever. She wanted him to be there for her. To love her. But that was impossible. She knew that. Miss Parker sighed. She walked to sit on the edge of her king-sized bed. She closed her eyes. Suddenly she came to think of Lydia. She still had a hard time believing she had a sister. She wondered why her mother hadn't told her. Maybe she didn't knew about it either. Miss Parker was brought back from her thoughts by the sound of the bedroom door closed. She got up on her feet and stared at it. Before she had time to react she was pushed down at the bed. She knew her stalker was in action again. Only this time she was alone with him. She started to get scared. What would he do with her?  
  
"Hello Miss Parker. " She heard a voice saying. It was the first time she had heard him talk.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She snarled. Struggling to get away. "Who are you!!"  
  
"You can call me Dane.."  
  
"So, Dane. Why are you doing this to me?" She asked. Trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
"You're a beautiful woman Miss Parker.." Dane said.  
  
"You Bastard!!" Miss Parker snarled. Using all her strength to push Dane away. He had a hard time holding her down.  
  
"Now, I'm tired of you fighting me!" Dane snarled. Hitting Miss Parker's face hard. Miss Parker gasped with pain.  
  
"Shut up!" Dane hit her another time. He kept hitting her every time she made a sound. He stopped for a moment and watched Miss Parker. Tears where streaming down her bruised face. She was trembling with fear.  
  
"You're crying!? This is just the beginning honey!" Dane ripped her blouse open, he unzipped her pants and tore them off. Miss Parker was terrified. She knew what Dane would do. And she couldn't stop him. She turned her head and looked at her cell phone. If she could reach it. Maybe there was a chance she could call for help.  
  
She finally managed to reach it. She quickly dialed Jarod's number.  
  
"Hello" She heard him answer.  
  
"Jarod help me!!" Miss Parker screamed. Now Dane had noticed. He snatched the phone out of her hand, throwing it away.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
"Miss Parker?? Miss Parker are you there??" Jarod asked. He could hear Miss Parker scream in the background. She was in trouble. And she needed him. He quickly grabbed his car keys and ran out of his house.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
About twenty minutes later Jarod stopped his car outside Miss Parker's house. He got out and ran into the house. Without noticing the black car that stopped behind his. Five men walked up at the porch. Three of them disappeared into the house.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker heard the door opened. She looked up and saw Jarod coming in.  
  
"Jarod.make him stop." She screamed.  
  
Jarod did everything he could to help Miss Parker. But it wasn't easy since he couldn't see what he was doing.  
  
After a while, Miss Parker felt Dane being pulled away from her. She rolled over on her side, turning her back against Jarod. Her whole body was trembling, and she was crying.  
  
"It's okay Miss Parker.I'm here now.." Jarod said softly. He reached for the quilt and laid it over Miss Parker to cover her naked body.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" He asked concerned. He glanced at her face. She was badly beaten. But he was sure that wasn't the only thing he'd done to her.  
  
Miss Parker didn't answer.  
  
"Jarod...just hold me." She said in tears. She sat up and let Jarod take her in his arms.  
  
"How did you know..about Dane?" She sobbed.  
  
First Jarod was confused. Then he understood what she was talking about.  
  
"Sydney told me.I know everything Miss Parker..and I believe you."  
  
Miss Parker sighed with relief. Finally someone believed her. She pressed herself closer against Jarod. Being in his arms made her feel safe. She wanted to stay like that forever. None of them said anything.  
  
"Miss Parker.." Jarod said, breaking the silence. "Did he.did he rape you?" He asked warily.  
  
Unable to speak. Miss Parker just nodded. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Jarod said.  
  
"Can you stay here, I don't want to be alone.." Miss Parker pleaded.  
  
"Of course, I'm not going to leave you.ever.Miss Parker I love.." before Jarod could finish the sentence, he felt something hard hit his head. Everything went black and he passed out.  
  
Miss Parker looked up and stared into her fathers eyes. He smiled evilly.  
  
"Daddy.please.don't .." Miss Parker cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel. But I'll take care of Jarod from now.." Mr Parker said. He turned to Willie. "Help me." He said. Willie walked up to him and they both dragged Jarod out of the room.  
  
"Lyle, C'mon." Mr Parker shouted. Staring at Lyle still standing in the doorway to Miss Parker's room.  
  
"I'm just going to say a few words to Sis, go ahead.."  
  
Lyle waited 'till the men disappeared. He walked up to the bed. He stood there for a while, staring at his sister without saying anything. He actually felt sorry for her. And it was his fault. Everything was his fault. He should never have let this happen.  
  
"Sis.I'm sorry, " He said. he reached for the quilt, which had fallen down when she'd been held by Jarod. He placed it around her shoulders. Miss Parker grabbed it and wrapped it around her tremulous body. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. But wasn't sure if she would let him. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He was just about to put one of his arms around her shoulders when their father entered the room.  
  
"Lyle, there's no time to pity her. We need to get Jarod back at the Centre before he wakes up. Now come on!!" Mr Parker said.  
  
Lyle sighed. He didn't want to leave Miss Parker. Not in her condition. And what if Dane was still in the room? He didn't even wanna think about what could happen. He saw his father glare at him. He got up on his feet. Feeling he didn't had a choice. He had to leave her. He gave his sister one last look. Then he followed the older man out of the room.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Dane watched Miss Parker. She was curling up in the bed. Trying to make herself as small as possible. He smiled to himself. He was tempted to continue where they'd been interrupted. But didn't. he needed to see Lyle. There was a few things they needed to discuss. He walked up to the door and stopped in the doorway  
  
"You better get used to this Miss Parker. This wasn't the last time we where together. Not by a long shot. I'll be back.sooner than you think." He said before he left.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
The room was dark and cold. The only sound that sounded was Miss Parker's muffled sobs. She had never felt more scared and alone in her whole life. She was terrified. She wondered what happened to Jarod. Her father had probably locked him up in a cell somewhere. She wished Jarod was there. Why would they capture him now, now when she needed him more than ever. She wanted to feel his arms around her. To feel safe. She started to cry again as she was thinking about what just happened. She buried her face in her pillow. Her skin ached, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker didn't know how long she had been lying there. Suddenly a sound from downstairs caught her attention. It sounded like footsteps. Miss Parker stared at the door. Almost expecting it to open and someone she couldn't see would enter. But nothing happened. She was scared. Her body was trembling with fear. She thought she heard someone calling her name. Put pushed that thought aside. No body except Jarod would visit her this time at night. Or maybe someone was? The footsteps came closer. It sounded like someone was walking up the stairs.  
  
"Miss Parker?!" She heard someone call.  
  
Miss Parker started to panic. Someone was out side her door. What was she going to do?!  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
The one outside Miss Parker's door just stood there for a while. Considering if she would open it or not. Maybe Miss Parker was sleeping? Maybe it was a mistake of coming here. Suddenly she heard sobs from the other side of the door. She warily opened it and peeked in. She saw Miss Parker lying in her bed. Curled up, with the quilt tightly wrapped around herself. She just stood there, staring at the crying woman in shock. Something must have happened. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Miss Parker..Ehhm.It's me..Lydia.." She said warily. Almost expecting Miss Parker to snap at her, or throw her out. But to her surprise she didn't even move.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lydia asked. Watching her sister concerned. She felt a little stupid for asking a question like that. It was kind of obvious that she wasn't alright.  
  
"Lydia??" Miss Parker asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry for just walking in like this. But the front door was opened.. Miss Parker, why are you crying?" Lydia walked to sit down on the edge of the bed. She looked at Miss Parker. She had her back turned against Lydia. When Miss Parker didn't answer. Lydia tried to figure out something else to say.  
  
"I talked to Jarod." She started. She didn't know if the subject was good or bad. But she decided to continue.  
  
"I know about this invisible man. And.I got attacked to.." She said.  
  
Miss Parker grasped the quilt and slowly sat up to face Lydia.  
  
"What?" She asked wearily.  
  
Lydia explained everything that happened in her office earlier that day. She warily glanced at Miss Parker. She wondered where she got those bruises from. Her whole face where covered with them. She felt sorry for her. The Miss Parker she'd met earlier this day seemed to be a very strong woman. It must have happened something real serious, to make her this distressed.  
  
"Don't worry Lydia, it's not you he's after..but you're lucky you got away in time." Miss Parker said. Struggling to keep the tears from falling. But failed.  
  
"Yeah." Lydia mumbled. "Miss Parker. you didn't have the same luck as I did, right? What happened??" She continued.  
  
Miss Parker just shook her head, tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"It's okay.you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Lydia said. She put one hand on Miss Parker's shoulder. In a attempt to comfort the devastated woman.  
  
"He.He raped me..." Miss Parker said in a low voice. She looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with Lydia.  
  
"Oh my god!" Lydia gasped. "I'm so sorry.." She whispered. when she looked at her sisters tearful face, she almost started to cry as well.  
  
"I didn't stop him.I couldn't. Maybe I just didn't try hard enough. nobody is ever going to love me. Not after this.it's my fault.." Miss Parker sobbed.  
  
"No, it's not.don't ever think that."Lydia said. She felt so sorry for her. She hugged Miss Parker. Trying to comfort her. First she didn't respond. Lydia couldn't blame her. Even if they were sisters. It didn't change the fact that they didn't know each other. But to her surprise, Miss Parker wrapped her arms around her. Lydia smiled sadly. This wasn't exactly what she'd planned. Not by a long shot. She'd told Will she would be back at work tomorrow. But she couldn't desert Miss Parker. She was more important than her job. Than any job.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ THE CENTRE - LYLE'S OFFICE ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Lyle was standing in front of the window. He was thinking of Miss Parker. He wished there was something he could do to help her. He felt sorry for her. They had just left her there, alone. She must have been so scared. How could their father be so heartless. He didn't give a damn about her. Lyle sighed. Maybe ha wasn't better himself. He knew he should have stayed. To make sure Dane wouldn't hurt her again. But he'd just left. He hated himself for that. Suddenly he heard the office-door open. He spun around to see who dared to walk in without knocking. He didn't see anyone. The door closed again. Lyle stared at it for a while. A little confused. Either, someone chose the wrong office to enter. And realised the mistake. Or it was Dane.  
  
"Dane?" Lyle asked.  
  
"Yes.we need to talk, I thought you were on our side.but I don't think so.I have to tell Mr Parker about this"  
  
"Dane, you fucking bastard!" Lyle snarled.  
  
Dane laughed evilly, "Miss Parker is really good in bed, you should try it sometime." He said.  
  
"I'm going to kill you. "Lyle snarled.  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
Lyle draw his gun. He didn't care what he had to do. But that bastard was going to die. He aimed at there he thought Dane was standing. The bullet hit the wall.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
He tried another time. But failed. Now, Lyle started to get really angry. He fired three bullets after each other. He heard a scream as one of them hit Dane. A big pool of blood started to take form on the floor. It was kind of obvious he had hit him. But the question was, did he die?  
  
"Dane?" He asked. No answer. He was dead. He had to be. But Lyle didn't dare to take a chance. He fired the last bullet. Now he was definitely dead. Lyle looked at the blood on the floor. What was he going to do now? He couldn't just leave the body there. No, he had to clean up, before his father saw what happened. He would be in big trouble if Mr Parker found out he killed Dane. And with that, ruined his and Raines latest project.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER - SL 26 ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Jarod awoke with a pounding headache. It was dark and cold. He had no idea where he was. He didn't even remember what happened. He thought of it for a while. Suddenly it all came back to him. He'd been at Miss Parker's house. Then he'd felt someone hitting him in his head. His first guess was the Centre. Dammit! they managed to capture him. And the time couldn't be any worse. He'd promised Miss Parker to be there for her. and now he couldn't. Damn them, damn the Centre. Jarod got up on his feet. He immediately got dizzy and needed to grab the nearest thing to not fall. Now he realised. He'd been locked up in a cell. Probably one of the deepest levels. He sighed. It was not going to be easy to get away. But he had to escape. Miss Parker needed him. Jarod listened for any sounds of people. But didn't hear anything. He had no idea how long he had been there. It was probably late and the people who worked there had went home for the night. He remembered talking with Lydia. She said she would visit Miss Parker. Maybe she was there with her now. Or on her way. No, Lydia couldn't be stupid enough to drive from New York this time at night. Jarod sighed. He wondered how Miss Parker was doing. Probably not good at all. She had been so frightened when he'd been there. He didn't even wanna think about how she must be feeling now. All alone, and what if Dane came back. Jarod shook his head. He wished he could be there for her. To hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright. He slowly sat down on the cold floor. His head was still aching. And the darkness was scaring him. He had forgotten how cold and dark the Centre was. He shivered. He had to find a way to get out of there. As soon as possible.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ MISS PARKER'S HOUSE ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Lydia sat in a chair in Miss Parker's room. Watching her sister sleeping at the bed. She had curled up on her side. The quilt wrapped tightly around her. She was wearing a silk pyjama that Lydia had given her. As she watched Miss Parker, her own problems with her co-workers finding out about her family seemed very far away. It was nothing compared to what Miss Parker was going through. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a signal from a cell phone. It startled Lydia, who almost fell out of her chair. She looked around to see where the noise came from. First she didn't see anything, then she spotted a small phone on the floor in the corner of the room. She guessed it was Miss Parker's. She quickly got up on her feet and headed for the phone. She bent down and picked it up. She stared at it for a while. Considered what she was going to do. She didn't want to wake Miss Parker up. And she wasn't sure if Miss Parker would be able to talk with someone right now anyway. Not in her condition. Lydia stared at the phone. Then she looked at her sister. She was beginning to squirm. Lydia quickly flipped the phone open and answered it. She walked out of the room to not disturb Miss Parker.  
  
"Hello.." She said. feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Miss Parker, it's Syd..I just wanted to make sure you were alright."  
  
Lydia frowned. What was she going to do? Should she tell the man she wasn't Miss Parker? But if she did. The man probably would start asking questions. And she didn't want to tell him anything without her sisters permission.  
  
"Parker? Are you still there?" She heard the man asking. She decided to play along with him and see what happened.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sydney asked.  
  
Lydia could hear the concern in his voice. She felt bad about lying to the man.  
  
"Well, it could be better.but Yes.. I'm fine." Lydia lied. Miss Parker was everything but fine. But Lydia thought this would be the best way to handle it for the moment.  
  
"Good. Listen Parker. I tried to call Jarod, but he didn't answer. But I wanted you two to know that me and Broots have found information about you and Lydia."  
  
"What?!" Lydia choked at her question.  
  
"Jarod asked me to dig up some information.and I've found a lot..I don't want to go into any details over the phone, But..Miss Parker. Lydia is not only your sister. She's your twin.." Sydney explained.  
  
Lydia gasped in surprise. They were twins!?  
  
"What else did you find out?" She asked.  
  
"Like I said, I don't want to talk over the phone. But, come to my office tomorrow and I'll tell you everything."  
  
"Yeah! And where exactly is tha..." Lydia stopped as she realised what she was about to say. The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.  
  
"What?" Sydney sounded puzzled.  
  
"Oh, well ehm.of course I know where your office are. I just.well it doesn't really matter.see you tomorrow.." Lydia paused as she desperately tried to remember the mans name.  
  
"Miss Parker, are you sure you are alright?"  
  
"Yes..I'm just..tired.but, see you tomorrow, okay.."  
  
"Yeah.goodnight Parker.!" Sydney hung up.  
  
Lydia sighed. She walked back into the bed room. She heard Miss Parker moaning in her sleep. She was mumbling something Lydia couldn't hear. Lydia put the phone down on a table and headed towards the door again. She was planning to go down to the kitchen, to find something to eat. She was on her way down the stairs, when she heard Miss Parker scream out a name. She walked back and peeked in. She saw her sister tossing and turning. Tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"No!! Jarod. Don't! Don't do this to me! Please stop!" She screamed.  
  
Lydia walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge..  
  
"Miss Parker.Wake up.Parker!" She warily shook Miss Parker's shoulder. Miss Parker woke up with a start. She sat up and looked around in the room. Her eyes wide with fear. She was panting hard. And now, tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"It's okay, it was just a dream.." Lydia said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"It was so real.it all happened again.only this time.it was Jarod who..who raped me." Miss Parker sobbed. She closed her eyes, trying to forget her dream.  
  
"Miss Parker, it was just a dream.you're safe now." Lydia whispered.  
  
"I miss him.." Miss Parker said, almost inaudibly.  
  
"Who? Jarod?"  
  
Miss Parker just nodded miserably.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Daddy captured him and brought him back to the Centre.. Now, it's over.it wasn't supposed to happen this way. I was the one who would hunt him. Because I would never capture him.I love him." Miss Parker cried. She was to sad to think about not telling Lydia about the Centre. She didn't know what she was saying. She didn't care.  
  
Lydia gave her a confused look. What was she talking about? What Centre? And what did she mean with this 'hunt and capture' thing? Lydia wanted to ask her. But she didn't. This was not the best moment to start question her. she had to wait.  
  
"Hold me.please.." Miss Parker whispered. She hated herself for being so weak and helpless. She didn't want her sister to think she was one of this pathetic women who couldn't do anything on their own. But she had to admit it was nice to have someone to talk to. Someone who was there for her. There was no way she could have handled this on her own. Even if she didn't wanna admit it. She was glad Lydia was there. She felt her sister put her arms around her and pull her into an embrace. She leaned her head against Lydia's shoulder and wept silently.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ NEXT MORNING - THE CENTRE ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker entered the building, followed by Lydia. Lydia was amazed. It was so big! She had never imagined Miss Parker working at a place like this. It looked so powerful. When she'd told Miss Parker about the phone call last night. She had said she had to go there. Lydia didn't like the idea at all. She didn't know how Miss Parker was going to handle it. She seemed to be very strong. Or else she wouldn't be able to go back to work this soon. Lydia thought. She knew she wouldn't. At least she had talked her sister into taking her with her. Lydia didn't want Miss Parker to be alone if something happened. And she was a little curious what the Centre was. She remembered, Miss Parker had talked about her father, the Center, and capturing Jarod. Maybe she would get the answers to her questions.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker walked towards the elevators. She glanced at Lydia. She was looking at the place like she hadn't seen anything like it before. And of course, she probably hadn't. She sighed. She wasn't really ready for this. But she had to hear what Sydney had to say about her mother and her sister. She just hoped they wouldn't run into her father or Lyle. She didn't think she could handle that right now. Neither, how she would explain who Lydia was. Could she really tell them she was her twin?  
  
About five minutes later they walked through the corridor, towards Sydney's office. As they walked pass a couple of sweepers. She could see them stare at them with big eyes.  
  
"Did you see that? It's two of her!" One of the sweepers exclaimed.  
  
Lydia smiled. It was obvious no body else around here knew about her. She hoped they would meet their brother. She really wanted to get to know him. Miss Parker had told her both he and their father was working there. She was looking forward to meet them.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
They continued walking. Their high heels clicking hard against the floor. Suddenly Miss Parker stopped and pointed at a closed door. Lydia understood it was Sydney's office. She saw Miss Parker walk up to the door. She stopped outside it and stared at it for a while. She raised her hand to knock. But froze. Could she really do this. What if Sydney started to ask questions? She had done her best to hide her bruised face with a lot of make up. There was no way she could let Sydney or anyone else see how terrible she looked. They would knew something had happened to her. and that was the last thing she wanted. But the problem was that her father and Lyle had seen her. and they knew. She almost started to cry when she remembered her fathers look at her that night. He hadn't cared about her at all. How could he just leave her? He was her father.he was supposed to care. But he didn't. nobody cared about her.  
  
"Miss Parker. If you don't want to, I understand. I can talk to him. "  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. She had to do this. She had to be strong. She took a deep breath, then she knocked at the door. They heard Sydney inside.  
  
"C'min!" He was shouting.  
  
Miss Parker carefully opened the door and walked inside. Lydia followed her. She closed it behind her and walked to stand next to her sister.  
  
"Hi Syd." Miss Parker said, her voice a bit shaky.  
  
Sydney stared at the two women. Then he smiled. He turned to Lydia.  
  
"You must be Lydia." He said. "It's nice to meet you.."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too.. you're Syd, right?" She shook Sydney's hand.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ehm, I just have to tell you that it was me you spoke to last night, not Miss Parker. She was asleep."Lydia explained.  
  
Sydney stared at her. Then he burst into laugh.. Lydia smiled. He seemed to be a nice man.  
  
"Sydney turned to Miss Parker. " I have to say that it took a lot of courage to take Lydia with you here. Didn't it? What if your father sees her?" He said.  
  
"Yeah." Miss Parker mumbled. "They captured Jarod." She said, totally changing the subject.  
  
Sydney stared at the woman in shock.  
  
"How? Was you with them?" He asked.  
  
Miss Parker sighed. What was she going to say.  
  
"Kind of. He was in my house..Dad, Lyle and Willie caught him."She said.  
  
"Oh my god.." Sydney mumbled.  
  
"Syd, why don't you tell us what you've found out?" Miss Parker said, trying to change the subject. "Yeah.." Sydney started."Miss Parker. First I have to ask you something..does she know about..your.problem.? Sydney said. a little uncomfortable. He glanced at Lydia.  
  
Miss Parker stared at the old man. She didn't understood what he was talking about. She gave him a puzzled look. Waiting for him to continue. Sydney realised. He sighed.  
  
"This invisible thing you claims..." He stopped as he saw Miss Parker stare at him. Fear written in her eyes.  
  
"Please, I don't want to talk about it." She begged. Struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
Sydney stared at her. he was confused at why Miss Parker would react the way she did. He sighed. It had to be an end to all this. If he couldn't convince Miss Parker it was only her imagination. She would go nuts.  
  
"Maybe we should.I want to help you.it's not good for you to..." Sydney became quiet as he saw tears running down Miss Parker's cheeks.  
  
"Miss Parker?" He asked puzzled.  
  
Miss Parker tried desperately to hide the tears. She wiped them away. But it didn't work. New started to fall. Once again she wiped them away. And with that, the most of her make up disappeared. She didn't notice. Not until Sydney gasped in surprise.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked.  
  
Miss Parker just shook her head. She couldn't tell him. She felt ashamed and dirty. She couldn't let anybody find out.  
  
"Parker. it's okay.. I'm here.." Lydia said softly. She knew this would be too much for Miss Parker.  
  
Miss Parker started to cry. Lydia led her to the other side of the room and helped her sit down in the couch. Miss Parker buried her face against Lydia.  
  
"It's okay.." Lydia put her arms around Miss Parker. She glanced at Sydney. He was just standing in the middle of the room, staring at the women. He looked at Lydia. Than at Miss Parker and back again.  
  
"Miss Parker, tell me. What happened ?" Sydney demanded.  
  
"I can't.just leave me alone." Miss Parker sobbed. She wriggled out of Lydia's embrace and ran towards the door. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She opened the door and bumped into her father.  
  
"Angel!? Why are you here today? I thought you would stay home after what Dane did to you." Mr Parker said.  
  
"Dad! Why did you leave me there.I was so scared." Miss Parker tried to sound normal, but she just managed a weak whisper.  
  
"Angel. Don't you think I had other things to do, then comforting you. You're a Parker. You can take care of your self.." Mr Parker said.  
  
Miss Parker couldn't listen to him anymore. She closed the door. How could he do this to her? She heard him talking from outside the door.  
  
"Tell Sydney I'll me back later.." He said.  
  
Miss Parker leaned her back against the door.  
  
"Miss Parker.who is Dane. what did he do??" Sydney sounded worried.  
  
"The invisible man.." Miss Parker sobbed. "He.. he raped me." She whispered sadly.  
  
Sydney stared at her in shock. But then he remembered. She was talking about someone who didn't exist. This was really bad. It had gone way to far. Sydney sighed heavily.  
  
"Parker..you can not be raped be someone who does not exist.." He said slowly.  
  
"It's true.."  
  
"No.you just.." Sydney started but got interrupted by Lydia.  
  
"Sydney! Believe it or not. It is true. he attacked me too." She said angrily. " Please, you have to believe her.don't you see. She's devastated.." She continued in a nicer voice. Almost begging the man to believe them. Sydney frowned. He didn't know what to say. Lydia saw he was having doubts.  
  
"Jarod believes it." She said. Hoping it would help.  
  
"I don't know what to say. how is it possible that.my god!"  
  
Lydia stared at the old man. "What is it?!" She asked.  
  
"Mr Parker knew. He was talking about Dane.The Centre did this.." Sydney turned to Miss Parker. "I'm so sorry. I should have believed you. I'm so sorry.." He whispered.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore Syd. It's too late anyway.." Miss Parker said unhappily.  
  
Sydney sighed. She had been right the whole time. And nobody believed her. he didn't believed her. how could he? She desperately wanted him to believe. And he hadn't. and now this happened. Maybe he could have done something to stop it.  
  
"Miss Parker. It's not. I understand if it feels hard for you now. But you'll learn to live with it."  
  
Miss Parker slowly walked back to the couch. She sat down close to Lydia. She had only knew her sister a couple of days. But she trusted her. She knew Lydia always would be there for her.  
  
"How do I do that Syd. How do I?" Miss Parker asked.  
  
Sydney sighed. He didn't know how to respond.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to say anything.I want to go home.Lydia. If you want to, you can stay..I'll be fine on my own.."  
  
"No, I'll go with you.. I don't want you to be alone.. we can talk to Sydney later."  
  
"Okay." Miss Parker mumbled. She had hoped Lydia would go with her, but she didn't want to ask. She turned to Sydney. " I'm not mad at you." She said. She got up on her feet and headed towards the door. Lydia followed her.  
  
"Lydia.." Sydney stopped her. She turned to look at the man.  
  
"Take care of her.." He said. Lydia nodded. Then she followed Miss Parker out of the room.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Just when they were on their way into the elevator. Someone came running towards them. Lydia heard footsteps and turned around to see what was going on. Miss Parker did the same.  
  
"Hey Sis! Wait!!"  
  
"Lyle." Miss Parker sighed. He was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. She stepped into the elevator. Dragging Lydia with her. But Lyle was too fast. He managed to stop the doors from closing.  
  
"There's something I want you to know." He said, struggling to keep the doors open. He was too busy with what he was doing to notice Lydia.  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything. She just glared at him.  
  
Lyle understood this wasn't going to work.  
  
"He's dead.. Dane is dead." He said, hoping it would make his sister listen to him.  
  
"What?" Miss Parker asked wearily. She sighed. She walked out of the elevator, Lydia followed her.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"I killed him.. Miss Parker, I'm sorry about what happened to you.I really am.." Lyle said.  
  
Miss Parker was relieved. If Dane was dead, he couldn't hurt her anymore. She sighed.  
  
"Why did you kill him?" She asked .  
  
"I had to. I couldn't strand to see them hurt you. It had to be an end to all this. Dad is going to kill me if he finds out.but I don't care, as long as you're okay." Lyle said.  
  
"Lyle, what the hell are you up to. We both know you don't give a damn about me!" Miss Parker snapped. Then she remembered last night. If their father hadn't entered the room when he did. It seemed like Lyle really was going to hug her. He had actually tried to comfort her. Maybe he cared after all.  
  
"Sis, of course I care about you. it's just that, when dad is around.well you know that being emotionally around the Centre gets you killed." Lyle said.  
  
Miss Parker nodded. "Like mum." She mumbled.  
  
Now it was Lyle's turn to nod.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
Lydia watched them in silence. She didn't want to disturb. She glanced at Lyle. So, that was her brother. Suddenly Lyle looked at her. Their eyes met. She saw her brother stare at her in shock. He looked at Miss Parker and than back at Lydia again.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Lyle exclaimed.  
  
Lydia smiled. She was just about to answer. When she came to think of Miss Parker. Was it okay that she told him. She looked at her sister. Miss Parker seemed to think for a while. Then she nodded. Lydia turned to Lyle again.  
  
"I'm Lydia.your sister!" She said. Enjoying the look on his face. She had never seen anyone look at her that way before. She glanced at Miss Parker. Even she smiled slightly.  
  
Lyle continued to stare at the woman. He was stunned. Could it really be possible that, that woman was his sister? That would explain why she looked exactly like Miss Parker. He knew he had to say something.  
  
"H.How." He managed.  
  
"That's a good question. I just found out myself. Miss Parker and I met in New York. and.that's when we found out.And later, Sydney did some research and found out that Miss Parker and I are twins." Lydia explained.  
  
"Twins? But Miss Parker is my twin."  
  
"No, she's my."  
  
"C'mon.we're three.we're triplets of course." Miss Parker said.  
  
Both Lydia and Lyle stared at her.  
  
"Please.normally I would have enjoyed this. but I don't feel so well. I'm tired. I just want to go home.." Miss Parker said.  
  
"Yeah.sure." Lydia said.  
  
"Miss Parker. Is it anything I can do for you?" Lyle asked.  
  
Miss Parker shook her head." But thanks." She said.  
  
Lydia pressed the button to the elevator. The door opened and she and Miss Parker stepped inside.  
  
"See ya, Sis." Lyle frowned. "What am I supposed to say now?! Now, it's two of you.." He said.  
  
The doors closed.  
  
"See ya!"  
  
Lyle couldn't decide if it was Miss Parker's or Lydia's voice he heard.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
About five minutes later Lyle walked into his office. He closed the door and walked towards his desk. Suddenly he saw Mr Parker and Mr Raines. They were standing in front of the desk. Blocking Lyle's way. He stopped and stared at them. He had a feeling they were not there to say hello.  
  
"What?" Lyle asked uncertainly.  
  
"This." Raines wheezed. Holding up a DSA disk. "And that." He pointed at a surveillance camera.  
  
Lyle started to panic. They knew. They knew about Dane. What was he going to do? Normally he would have denied it. But there was no use, since they had evidence.  
  
"Do you know how much work we put into this project? And for what? You destroying it.just because of your pathetic whore sister." Raines wheezed. He stared at Lyle evilly. Which made Lyle's skin crawl. He shivered. This ment big trouble.  
  
"Just spit it out! What are you going to with me? " Lyle snarled.  
  
"Well..since you're not trustworthy. We don't want you here at the Centre anymore." Raines wheezed.  
  
"Fine.I'll leave.." Lyle said. he knew it wasn't that easy. But he couldn't resist saying it.  
  
Raines laughed. "The only place you'll leave for, is heaven. Or should I say hell?" Raines said. Drawing his gun. He loaded it and aimed at Lyle.  
  
Lyle started to get scared. They were really going to kill him. And there was nothing he could do. He looked at his father. " Dad, are you just going to let him shoot me?" He asked. He knew it was a dumb question. Of course he was. Or else he wouldn't be standing there now.  
  
"I'm sorry son. This is the way it have to be.you shouldn't have killed him. Miss Parker isn't worth it." Mr Parker said.  
  
"You bastard! " Lyle snarled.  
  
"Say goodbye Lyle." Raines said.  
  
Lyle glared at Raines. Then he turned his head to his father.  
  
"You have captured Jarod. And you have managed to devastate your own daughter..you must be very pleased with yourself." He snarled.  
  
"Jarod belongs to the Centre. And Miss Parker only got what she deserved."  
  
Lyle just stared at him. "No one deserves to be treated the way Miss Parker was. No one deserves to be raped dammit!" Lyle almost screamed.  
  
"That's your opinion." Mr Parker said. He turned to Raines. "Do it" He said.  
  
Raines put a finger on the trigger and fired a shot. Lyle staggered backwards and fell to the floor. Blood was streaming from a wound in his chest. Forming a big pool on the floor.  
  
*  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter Two

*  
  
CHAPTER TWO.  
  
*   
  
~¤~¤~¤~ LESS THAN ONE HOUR LATER. ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ OUTSIDE THE CENTRE. ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes just be careful. They can't find out you're not me."  
  
"Yeah. I know. And. I understand. Thank you for telling me."  
  
"Listen, you better get going. And remember; don't go anywhere else except to Sydney's office."  
  
"I won't. Are you sure you want to be alone? I can talk to Syd later if you." Lydia started but got interrupted by Miss Parker.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes. See you later" With those words Miss Parker hung up.  
  
Lydia put the phone back into her pocket and started to walk towards the front entrance. She adjusted the black hat to make sure none of her hair was showing.  
  
Lydia walked up to the elevator. She scanned the hall with big eyes. It was the second time she saw this place. But she couldn't help admiring it. It looked so powerful, so big. She remembered Miss Parker's words. It was kinda obvious she hated the Centre. And of course, she understood why. The doors to the elevator opened and she stepped inside. She once again adjusted the hat. She looked down at her clothes. It felt strange to wear this kind of outfit. It was definitely not her style, but if Miss Parker wanted her to look like this it was okay for her. She normally liked skirts, but this was way too short. It was black. And it was leather. She also had a long black coat. If it hadn't been for her hair, or the strange hat. She had looked exactly like her sister.  
  
Suddenly the doors opened. Lydia stepped out of the elevator. She looked around surprised. This was not right. It was not the way to Sydney's office. She turned around to re enter the elevator, but it had already left for the next floor. Lydia sighed. Now, what was she going to do? She started to walk through the long dark corridor. Her high heels clicked hard against the floor. Maybe she could find someone to ask where she was. Just as she walked past a glass door, she heard someone calling out Miss Parker's name. The voice sounded just like some kinda whisper. Lydia stopped and turned to face whoever it was.  
  
"What the hell are you doing down here?" The man wheezed.  
  
Lydia stared at him. He looked strange. She didn't know why but this man frightened her. She took a step backwards.  
  
"Answer me." He said. Lydia was just about to answer when another man came out of the room. The strange man turned and glared at the other. "Tell Willie to get here with the jumper cable. He's at the higher level." He wheezed.  
  
"SL-25?"  
  
"Yes, what else"  
  
"Sure Mr. Raines." The man hurried away and Raines turned to face the one he thought was Miss Parker.  
  
"What the hell is that for?" He said, eyeing Lydia's hat.  
  
"Well, I have a bad hair-day." Lydia said.  
  
"Whatever, what are you doing here?"  
  
Lydia didn't know what to say. She looked at the man standing in front of her.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I just pushed the wrong button in the elevator." She answered honestly.  
  
"Don't lie to me." Raines wheezed. "You came here to see Jarod, didn't you?" He continued.  
  
Lydia stared at him surprised. This was the man who 'captured' Jarod?  
  
"No, I did not." She snarled. She knew Miss Parker would have.  
  
"Oh yes you did. I know you better than you think, you were feeling alone and wanted to see him, but I didn't think you would be desperate enough to come here. Especially not after what happened to you." Raines said.  
  
"What if I did? Would it be so strange if I was feeling alone? Would it be so strange if I wanted to see Jarod, since he's the only one who gives a damn about me?"  
  
Raines smiled evilly. "So I was right." He wheezed.  
  
Lydia just glared at him.  
  
"Now, listen very carefully Miss Parker, if I ever see you down here again." Raines walked closer to Lydia. "You will end up just like your brother - dead." He wheezed.  
  
Lydia stared at the man in shock. Was Lyle dead? Raines saw the look on her face, he smirked. "Don't look so shocked Parker. He only got what he deserved. Just like you did."  
  
"You Bastard!" Lydia exclaimed.  
  
Raines grabbed Lydia by her throat. His grip was so hard Lydia could hardly breathe.  
  
"You better be careful. Or I'll kill you." He wheezed. After a while he let go of her with a shove. Lydia lost her balance and fell to the floor.  
  
Raines laughed evilly. Then he turned and walked back into the room he came from.  
  
Lydia slowly got up n her feet. She still had a hard time breathing. She nervously looked at the closed door. She really had to get out of there before the crazy man came back. She started to walk, hoping it was the right way.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Lydia has managed to get to the right floor. She walked through the corridor, on her way to Sydney's office. Suddenly she bumped into someone. She looked down and saw a small man staring at her. She quickly backed away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." She said.  
  
The man stared at her. He looked as scared as she was. But Lydia didn't want to take any chances. She didn't move. They both just stood there, staring at each other.  
  
"M.Miss Parker.W.What's wrong?" The man stammered.  
  
"Nothing" Lydia said, she gave the man a puzzled look.  
  
"A.Are you sure....you look...what is that hat for?"  
  
"Nothing special. Listen, I really have to go now." Lydia said. She was just about o start walking when she saw Sydney walking up to them.  
  
"Hello Broots. Miss Parker? I thought you went home." He said.  
  
Lydia just shook her head. She couldn't tell him she wasn't Miss Parker when someone else was listening.  
  
"How are you feeling? Are you sure it's a good idea to be here?" Sydney asked. Broots gave him a confused look.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" Lydia said. She knew Sydney would think she was lying. Of course Miss Parker wasn't felling alright. But she didn't want this 'Broots' to be suspicious.  
  
"Ehm Parker, Do you want us to talk in private?" Sydney asked.  
  
Lydia nodded.  
  
"Broots, see you later." Sydney said. He turned around and started to walk, Lydia following.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ SYDNEY'S OFFICE ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
"Miss Parker, why are you here? You shouldn't be." Sydney said.  
  
"I'm not" Lydia said.  
  
Sydney gave her a confused look.  
  
"I mean. I'm not her" Lydia continued.  
  
She looked at the old man. He still looked confused.  
  
"What the hell! I'm not Miss Parker. I'm Lydia"  
  
Sydney started to laugh.  
  
Now it was Lydia's turn to look confused. "What!" She asked.  
  
"You really look like her in that clothes, did she help you to decide what to wear?" He chuckled. Lydia nodded. "Yeah, I hate these clothes." She smiled.  
  
"And I hate this even more." Lydia said, taking off her hat. Her long light hair fell down over her shoulders.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Sydney asked.  
  
"We wanted to. " She started but interrupted herself as she remembered about Lyle.  
  
"Wanted to what?"  
  
"Lyle. Oh God. I forgot. We have to go. Somewhere... Where do we have to go? Sydney gave her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about Lydia?" He said.  
  
"He died."  
  
"Who died?"  
  
"Lyle, who else?"  
  
"What do you mean, he died?"  
  
"I mean that he died. Or at least that's what he told me"  
  
"He told you he died? How can you tell someone that you died?"  
  
"Not him. He did."  
  
"Who???"  
  
"How the hell should I know, he was old and walked around with some kind of tube."  
  
"Aha, you mean Raines."  
  
"Maybe. Where is Lyle's office?"  
  
"I'll take you. C'mon" Sydney said and started to walk. Lydia followed him out of the office.  
  
She stopped outside the door as she remembered the hat. "Wait!" She said and ran inside to get it. She came out again with the hat on her head.  
  
"Remember, You have to call me Miss Parker. No one can know about me." Lydia said.  
  
Sydney nodded. "Sure. I'll remember" He said.  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ LYLE'S OFFICE. ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
  
  
*  
  
Lydia and Sydney walked into the room. Lydia let out a scream of horror as she saw Lyle lying on the floor, covered in blood. Sydney just stared at him.  
  
"Oh my god! Is he dead?" Lydia gasped.  
  
"I don't know." Sydney mumbled. He walked up to the younger man and knelt next to him. He reached for Lyle's limp hand to check the pulse.  
  
Lydia watched nervously. She felt sick. All this blood was to much for her. She had never seen anything like it before. Except on TV, but this was different.  
  
"He's alive.but the pulse is very weak. We have to do something and that's fast!" Sydney said. Making Lydia jump slightly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sydney asked, looking at the woman. Lydia just shook her head. She was afraid if she opened her mouth she would vomit.  
  
"There's a bathroom over there" Sydney said. He saw Lydia looking nauseous. Lydia ran in the direction Sydney pointed. Sydney could hear the door close behind her. He quickly picked up his phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Sam, It's Sydney. Come to Lyle's office right now. It's Miss Parker's orders" Sydney said as the man answered. He hung up; put the phone back in his pocket. Then he pressed his hands against Lyle's wound to stop the bleeding.  
  
He knew they had to get Lyle out of there. It was obvious someone within the Centre did this to him. So the infirmary was not an option. Only a couple of minutes later Sam hurried into the room.  
  
"What did you." His voice trailed off as he saw Lyle. "What happened?" He asked instead.  
  
"We need to get Lyle to a hospital, right now. You have to help us." Sydney said.  
  
"What about the infirmary?"  
  
"No, I think Raines tried to kill him. He can't find out that he's not dead." Sydney said.  
  
Sam just nodded. He looked around. "Where's Miss Parker?" He asked. Just then Lydia came out from the bathroom. She once again had forgotten her hat. Sam stared at her.  
  
"Miss Parker?" He asked.  
  
Lydia just stared back at him. She didn't know what do say. Was he good or bad? She glanced at Sydney.  
  
"Ehhm Parker. Sam is going to help us with Lyle." Sydney said.  
  
"Oh. good." Lydia said.  
  
"Miss Parker. Do you have your car outside?" Sydney asked. Lydia nodded.  
  
"Why don't you make sure nobody sees us? Sam and I take Lyle to the car."  
  
Lydia nodded again. "I just need to get something." She hurried to the bathroom and returned with the hat on her head. She gave Sam a look. He was looking at her, confusion written all over his face.  
  
"I happened to buy some strange shampoo that bleached my hair.." Lydia said.  
  
"Oh yeah? Apparently it made it longer too." Sam said. It was obvious he knew something strange was going on, but didn't know what. Lydia didn't say anything; she just opened the door and walked outside.  
  
"What is going on with her?" Sam asked as he helped Sydney lift Lyle up. Sydney didn't answer. The time was not right to tell him. But he knew he would be forced to, Sam knew something was going on.  
  
"Parker! Can we leave?" Sydney shouted.  
  
"Yes!" Lydia screamed back.  
  
"At least I think so." She added to herself.  
  
Sam and Sydney walked out the door, carrying Lyle's lifeless body.  
  
What they hadn't thought of, was the surveillance cameras that recorded everything they did.  
  
*  
  
  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ MEANWHILE ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ MISS PARKER'S HOUSE. ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker had curled up in the couch with a blanket wrapped around her body. She hadn't left the couch since Lydia had left her. She was thinking of Jarod. She missed him. She wished he was there with her; she needed him, now more then ever. If it hadn't been for Lydia she didn't think she could cope. Even though she knew Dane was dead, she was still scared. She didn't know if she would ever feel safe again. She felt so hurt, both inside and outside. Like the whole world was against her. What she didn't understand was what she had done to deserve this. Maybe it was the punishment for being such a heartless, uncaring bitch. Maybe she deserved it. Maybe it was meant to be. Miss Parker gently touched her bruised face with her fingers. Her skin was sore. But that was nothing comparing to the inner suffering she was dealing with. She wondered what Lydia was doing. Was she finished with Sydney? Miss Parker prayed she would be, she didn't want to be alone anymore. Being with Lydia made her feel safe. At least as safe as she could feel. She knew her sister couldn't stay with her forever. But right now, she wanted to pretend she would always be there for her. She wondered how long she would be staying. Maybe she wouldn't come back. Maybe she would leave for New York right after the Centre. Miss Parker couldn't blame her if she did. Who wanted to be around a weak and pathetic idiot like her? As she was sitting there, a song on the radio suddenly caught her attention. She listened to the soft music, silent tears was running down her cheeks.  
  
*  
  
When I was young  
  
I never needed anyone  
  
And making love was just for fun  
  
Those days are gone  
  
Living alone  
  
I think of all the friends I've known  
  
When I dial the telephone  
  
Nobody's home  
  
*  
  
All by myself  
  
Don't wanna be  
  
All by myself  
  
Anymore  
  
  
  
*  
  
Hard to be sure  
  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
  
And loves so distant and obscure  
  
Remains the cure  
  
*  
  
All by myself  
  
Don't wanna be  
  
All by myself  
  
Anymore  
  
All by myself  
  
Don't wanna live  
  
All by myself  
  
Anymore..  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker reached for the remote control and turned the radio off. She didn't want to hear anymore. The song made her feel more depressed than she already was. She thought of her father, how he had just left her on the bed, naked and crying. Begging him to care. But he hadn't. And like that wasn't enough, he had known the whole time. He had arranged for it to happen. She didn't understood how he could do something like that to her. He was supposed to care, to love her. Now she knew he had only pretended all those years. If only her mother had been alive. Everything would have been different. She would never have let anyone hurt her. Miss Parker started to cry as she thought of her. Of everything she had lost. She felt so lonely. Everybody in her life she had loved had either died or disappeared. Maybe there was something about her that made it impossible to be around for a longer time. Something that made it impossible to love her. Not even Jarod had been able to stay. Miss Parker closed her eyes. She was tired, tired of everything. She wished the pain could just go away. She wished everything could be like it once was. A long time ago when everything was different. When she was loved. Slowly Miss Parker drifted into sleep. Not a peaceful sleep, but a sleep full of nightmares. Memories from the rape haunted her every time she closed her eyes. Miss Parker moved violently in her sleep, mumbling something inaudible. The blanket fell to the floor. Miss Parker awoke by the sound of someone screaming. Stiff a stick she sat up in the couch. She realized the screams were her own. She was breathing hard and tears were streaming down her face. The dream had been so real. She didn't know how much longer she could take it. The nightmares were killing her. Every time she tried to forget, she was reminded, she was being forced to relive the horrifying moment once again. She didn't dare to fall asleep again. It was too painful. Miss Parker grabbed one of the cushions and held it close to her. Her body was trembling with fear and tears were rolling down her already tearful face. She buried her face in the soft material of the cushion. She was longing for Lydia to come back. She needed her. Being alone scared her so much. Suddenly a shrill signal from her cell phone sounded. Miss Parker looked up and searched the phone. She saw it lying next to the TV. She considered if she should go get it or not. Maybe it was Lydia, or Lyle. she decided to answer. Quickly she got up on her feet and hurried up to the phone. She grabbed it and ran back to the couch. She picked up the blanket and wrapped around her still trembling body before she flipped the phone open to answer. Her normal harsh tone was gone and she only managed a trembling "What."  
  
"Miss Parker?"  
  
"Yes." Miss Parker sniveled.  
  
"What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"Lydia, where are you?" Miss Parker said, trying to hold back the sobs.  
  
It took a while before Lydia answered. "At the hospital. Lyle is.he got shot." She finally said. She heard Miss Parker gasp in horror.  
  
"Is he dead?" Miss Parker asked in a weak voice.  
  
"No, but his condition is very critical. He has lost a lot of blood. He's in for surgery right now. Do you want to come here?" Lydia asked warily.  
  
Miss Parker didn't answer. Lydia heard her muffled sobs in the background. She knew it wasn't only the news about their brother that caused it.  
  
"Miss Parker. Do you want me to come home?" Lydia asked.  
  
"No, stay with Lyle.I'm fine." Miss Parker lied.  
  
Lydia knew it wasn't true. Miss Parker needed her. "There's nothing I can do for Lyle anyway. I'll be right there. Just hold on." Lydia said softly.  
  
Miss Parker didn't answer. She slowly hung up. She put the phone on the table and curled up in the corner of the sofa. The blanket wrapped tightly around her.  
  
  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ BLUE COVE HOSPITAL. ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
  
  
*  
  
Lydia walked back to the waiting room there Sydney and Sam was sitting.  
  
"As soon as his condition is stabile, we have to have him moved somewhere. If The Centre finds out he's alive. They will kill him, and us." Sydney said.  
  
"If he gets better, it doesn't seem good." Sam said seriously.  
  
Sydney nodded. He turned his head a little, then he saw Lydia. She was standing in the middle of the room, looking at the two men.  
  
Without thinking, Sydney said. "Is Parker coming here?"  
  
Lydia gave him a deadly look. Sydney realized his mistake. He didn't know what to say. He just looked at Lydia.  
  
"Excuse me. I don't want to sound nosey, but what is going on here?" Sam asked.  
  
Both Lydia and Sydney sighed at the same time. There was no idea to lie. Sam wouldn't believe them anyway.  
  
"Tell him." Sydney said, looking at Lydia.  
  
"I'm not Miss Parker. I'm her sister Lydia. That's why I have been acting so strange." Lydia explained. Sam looked at her with big eyes. "Sister? Miss Parker has a sister?" He asked puzzled.  
  
Lydia nodded. "That explains my hair. You didn't buy that shampoo crap, right?"  
  
Sam shook his head. He smiled as he watched the woman standing in front of him.  
  
"You look exactly like her. How is it possible?"  
  
"I don't know." Lydia said. She gave Sydney a look. "I guess that information have to wait." She said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, I have to go. I don't think Parker is handling being alone so well. She sounded really shaky." Lydia said sadly.  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
"Call me if there's any news on Lyle." She said. Then she turned around and left.  
  
"Have something happened to Miss Parker? That's why her sister is pretending to be her?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think she wants to let people know." Sydney said.  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"Yeah, the worst part is that the Centre was responsible. Her father and Raines."  
  
Sam nodded. "Tell her that I'm on her side. Whatever happened, she has my sympathy." He said.  
  
"I will."  
  
  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES LATER ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ MISS PARKER'S HOUSE. ~¤~¤~¤~   
  
*   
  
Lydia entered the living room. The first thing she saw was Miss Parker, curled up at the couch. She could hear her crying softly.  
  
"Parker, I'm here.it's okay." Lydia said as she walked up to the couch. She sat down next to Miss Parker and took her in her arms. Miss Parker wrapped her arms around her sister.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Bad dream.they are so real.it's so scary, like everything happens again.I can't take it anymore.it hurts so much." Miss Parker said in a low voice.  
  
"I understand. I'll help you get through this, okay. You are not alone."  
  
"I didn't think it would be so hard."  
  
"I know honey." Lydia said softly.   
  
"Thank you for being here. I don't know what I would do without you." Miss Parker said. Somehow it felt so natural to talk to Lydia. She was the only person she felt like she could open up to. Not even Jarod, who she had known all of her life, was that easy to talk to. Around Jarod she felt like she had to prove that she was strong. But with Lydia it was different. She didn't felt the need to be strong. In some strange way, it was okay to be weak around her. She knew Lydia wouldn't like her less. She wished she had known her earlier. Maybe it would have been different if they had been two. Maybe she would have had courage enough to leave the Centre.  
  
"Lydia.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's.It's Lesley." Miss Parker almost whispered.  
  
Lydia was confused. "What.who is.." She started, but interrupted herself. "Your name?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's beautiful." Lydia said. She wondered why Miss Parker would tell her that now. But she was happy she trusted her that much.  
  
"Only mom used to call me that. But it's okay for you to do it if you want to."  
  
"You sure?" Lydia asked warily.  
  
Miss Parker nodded.  
  
"Thanks." Lydia whispered. She smiled to herself. It was kinda fun. All their named started with a 'L.' Lyle, Lydia, Lesley. It was obvious they belonged together. She prayed Lyle would survive. She didn't know how Miss Parker would cope if he didn't. and she really wanted to get to know him. Lydia warily pulled away. First Miss Parker didn't want to let go.  
  
"It's okay.I'm not going anywhere." Lydia said. Miss Parker slowly let go of her.  
  
"Ehhm, Park..Lesley." Lydia said. Unsure of what she should call her.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Someone.ehm.I think his name was Sam." Lydia started..  
  
"What about Sam?"  
  
"He knows about me.I'm sorry. Syd and I screwed up at the hospital."  
  
Miss Parker smiled slightly. "It's okay, Sam is no problem. He's nice.did he help you with Lyle?" She asked sadly.  
  
"Yes, Do you think he's going to be alright?"  
  
"I hope so.he was right. Dad must have found out he killed Dane. That's why he shot him.it's my fault. If I just had defended myself better, Dane would never have raped me and.and.Lyle wouldn't have a reason to shoot him.. I can never forgive myself if he dies." Miss Parker said as tears were streaming down her cheeks again.  
  
"Lesley, honey.it's not your fault. You can't think that." Lydia said.  
  
Miss Parker gave her sister a sad look. "Yes it is, I let it happen.I could have stopped him, but I didn't.." She whispered.  
  
"No you couldn't have. I know how strong he was. He attacked me too remember."  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything.  
  
"You can't blame yourself Lesley.it wasn't your fault." Lydia said again.  
  
Miss Parker nodded slowly. ""I know you're right. But it still feels like that." She said in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah, just give it some time; you are going to be alright again. I promise."  
  
"Lydia, I want to see Lyle." Miss Parker said. Totally changing the subject.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle that?" Lydia asked warily.  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. "I have to." She said.  
  
"Do you want us to go there right now?" Lydia asked. She knew there was no use to try to change her mind. She just hoped Miss Parker wouldn't break down. Miss Parker nodded. Lydia sighed. "Okay." She said. She got up on her feet and started to walk towards the door. She realized Miss Parker wasn't following. She turned her head.  
  
"Are you coming?" She asked.  
  
Miss Parker slowly got up on her feet. With trembling legs she walked up to her sister.  
  
"Lesley.maybe you should wait." Lydia said warily. She looked at Miss Parker's fragile form. She wasn't ready to go to a hospital. All these people and noises would be too much for her.  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. "I want to go" She said.  
  
Lydia sighed. "Okay." She said. She eyed Miss Parker's clothes. She was wearing black baggy pants and a white T-shirt. And her normally heavily made up face was totally without any colors.  
  
"Are you going to wear that?" She asked.  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything, she just nodded. She felt comfortable in this slack clothes. And she didn't want people to look at her like they usually does. She wanted to hide her body as much as possible. She saw Lydia look at her with sad eyes. She probably knew what she was thinking. Miss Parker gave her sister a slight smile. She eyed the clothes she was wearing. It was normally her style, she missed that outfit. But wasn't sure she would ever want to wear something like that again. She slowly bent down to take some shoes on. She gave her high heeled shoes a longing look, but decided to have sneakers. When she was ready she opened the door and walked out. Lydia followed. They walked up to the car and after a while the car drove off.   
  
  
  
*  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ BLUE COVE HOSPITAL. ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
*  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Lydia asked her sister as they were walking through the corridor to the room Sydney and Sam was waiting.  
  
"Yes.if I don't do this now, I'll never be ready." Miss Parker said. Lydia watched her in silence as they walked. She was walking close to Lydia, like she was trying to protect herself from the surroundings. Her pale blue eyes were eyeing everybody they met. She had a frightened look on her face. Lydia felt sorry for her. She knew this would be too much. But Miss Parker had insisted on going with her. And Lydia had learned that there was no idea to try to change her mind. The waiting room was full of people; Lydia scanned the place and found Sydney and Sam sitting in one of the corners. She walked up to them, Miss Parker following her like a shadow.  
  
"Hi, Any news on Lyle?" Lydia asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Sydney said.  
  
Miss Parker walked up to the only empty chair and sat down. She glanced at Sam who was sitting next to her. Lydia sat at the armrest at the chair; she rested her hand on Miss Parker's shoulder. An old gray-haired lady in the chair next to her gave her a irritated look. Lydia ignored her.  
  
"What do you think this is? A whore-house?" The lady said. Giving Lydia's clothes a dismayed look.  
  
Lydia saw Miss Parker look down at the floor. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She glared at the lady.  
  
"If you don't shut up, I will make the security arrest you for discrimination and.ehm. insulting behavior." Lydia snarled.  
  
The lady stared angrily at Lydia, but didn't say anything.  
  
Lydia turned to Miss Parker. "Are you okay?" She asked softly. Miss Parker nodded.  
  
Sam, who had watched his boss the whole time, warily touched her arm. Miss Parker jumped, startled by his touch. She gave him a frightened look.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Sam said a bit uneasy.  
  
"It's okay."Miss Parker whispered.  
  
"I heard something happened. How are you feeling?" Sam asked. He warily eyed Miss Parker's clothes. He hardly recognized her without her make up and tight leather. She looked completely different. He wondered what could have happened to make her want to change. He had this suspicion of what it could be about, but didn't want to ask her. If he was right, she would probably not want to talk about it. Especially not with all these people listening. And almost certainly not with him.  
  
"Not good. My life is over. Everything is shattered." Miss Parker said in a low voice.  
  
Sam didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected her to even answer.  
  
"Ehm, do you want to tell me what happened..you can trust me." Sam said kindly.  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. "Maybe later." She whispered. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. All this people being nice to her made her feel even more sad. Not that she didn't like it. But she wasn't used to it.  
  
"It's okay Lesley.I'm here." Lydia said softly. She put one of her arms around Miss Parker's shoulders.  
  
"Thank you for being so nice to me." Miss Parker sobbed. The old lady gave her a irritated look.  
  
Lydia saw how the men reacted when she said Miss Parker's real name. First she was confused. Then the thought struck her. They hadn't known. Lydia felt bad about letting they find out.  
  
Sydney leaned his arm on Sam's lap. He gently stroke Miss Parker's hair out of her face. She looked at him, tears still running down her cheeks.  
  
"Lesley? Is that your name?" He asked warily. Miss Parker didn't say anything, she just nodded.  
  
"It's beautiful. "Sydney said. Sam was thinking the same, but didn't say anything.  
  
Miss Parker smiled weakly. Sydney leaned back in his chair.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Three hours have passed. A couple of seats were free on the other side of the room. But Lydia didn't want to be too far away from Miss Parker. And since the armrest was way too uncomfortable, she preferred standing. She looked at Miss Parker. She had fallen asleep against Sam's shoulder. Lydia could see that Sam was a little tense about having her so close. But no one of them wanted to wake her up. She really needed to sleep.  
  
"What the hell is taking them so long? Shouldn't the surgery be over soon?" Lydia asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sydney mumbled.  
  
Lydia sighed. "Well, I guess we just have to wait than." She said.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Another hour passed, still no sign of a doctor. Sam had started to relax and Sydney had almost fallen asleep as well. Miss Parker mumbled something inaudible in her sleep. Sam watched her. He wondered if she knew who she was leaning against. Probably not. Suddenly Miss Parker moved her head. She moaned as her head fell off Sam's shoulder. Since the angle was not right. She had nothing to lean against. Slowly her head slipped down his chest, onto his lap. Miss Parker shifted, trying to make it as comfortable as possible. She placed one of her arms across his legs. Sam looked at her nervously. He wanted to wake her up, but he also knew she needed to sleep. He gave Lydia a pleading look. Miss Parker moved her head again, she had started to breathe harder and her body was trembling a little.  
  
  
  
"No. Please. stop, please." She mumbled.  
  
"Miss Parker.." Sam said, touching her arm.  
  
"NO! Don't do this to me."  
  
Lydia knelt in front of her sister. She warily shook her, trying to wake her up. "Parker."She said. Miss Parker didn't hear her.  
  
"Get off me!" Miss Parker screamed. People turned their heads to look at her. "Please.someone, just make him stop." Miss Parker cried.  
  
"Miss Parker. Wake up!" Lydia said out loud. She shook Miss Parker's shoulder harder this time.  
  
Miss awoke with a start; she sat up in her chair, staring at Sam as she'd seen a ghost. She was panting hard and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She happened to hit the old lady next to her with her elbow.  
  
"Watch it! You freak." The lady exclaimed in her raspy voice. Miss Parker immediately got up on her feet. Her legs were trembling, which made it hard for her to stand.  
  
"Parker.honey. it's okay." Lydia said softly. She helped Miss Parker to sit down again.  
  
"It was a dream. He can't hurt you anymore." Lydia said. "Sam. get that woman out of here." Lydia whispered. Sam hesitated, but did as Lydia said. The lady was screaming and shouting ugly words as Sam dragged her out of the room. All the people in the room were staring at them. Then they turned their heads to look at Parker and Lydia.  
  
Lydia moved the vacant chair as close to Miss Parker's as possible, then she sat down, taking her sister in her arms. Miss Parker wrapped her arms around her, crying. Sydney moved to Sam's chair. He gently ran his hand across Miss Parker's back.  
  
"It's going to be okay." He said, trying to soothe her.  
  
"Lesley, it's okay.it was a dream. He can't hurt you anymore." Lydia repeated.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry." Miss Parker whispered.  
  
"Don't apologize, it's okay. I know it's hard." Lydia said sadly.  
  
Suddenly they heard someone who cleared his throat. Lydia and Sydney looked up and saw a doctor standing in front of them.  
  
"I have some news about Lyle Parker; you're the one who came with him, right?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes" Lydia said. Miss Parker let go of Lydia and looked at the doctor. She was still sniveling softly.  
  
Lydia saw the man react strongly as he laid eyes on Miss Parker's bruised face. He looked at her for a while, but didn't say anything.  
  
"How is Lyle.did he." Sydney started, but his voice trailed off. "Did he survive?" He managed to ask.   
  
The doctor looked at them seriously. Sydney, Lydia and Miss Parker waited nervously for him to speak. Finally the man opened his mouth and informed them about what happened to Lyle. Just then Sam came back. He stopped behind the doctor. He hadn't heard his words, but the look on his friends' faces was enough for him to know.   
  
  
  
*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE.   
  
*   
  
THE CENTRE   
  
SL - 26.   
  
*   
  
Jarod was snapped out of his SIM by the sound of slamming doors. He looked around but didn't see anyone. His cell was dark, like always. He thought of Miss Parker. Now when he knew exactly what happened, and how, and why. He felt even sorrier for her. He couldn't believe how her own father could do something like that to her. During the SIM, he had felt her pain, her fear, just like it was him being in her situation. It was horrifying; Jarod still was a little shaky. He closed his eyes and leaned his back against the cold wall. He had a hard time to believe what he'd just found out. They had taken Miss Parker's DNA to create some kinda super-child. Then they arranged for her own son to rape her. It was insane. And if he wasn't completely out of his mind, it seemed like Sam was the father. Jarod shook his head in disbelief. He had to get out of this hell hole. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. Being locked up in this dark cell was driving him crazy. He needed to be with Miss Parker, to tell her the truth. He didn't know how she would be able to handle it, but it had to be told. She deserved to know, even if it would break her. Jarod almost started to cry as he was thinking of her. Why was everything happening to her, wasn't it enough that they took her mother and Thomas? Why did they have to keep ruin her life? Dammit, she had suffered enough already. What Jarod didn't understand was how she was dealing with everything. She had been strong all this time, now maybe it was time for her to break down. And when she did, he wanted to be there for her. Suddenly his thoughts were cut off by a raspy voice. Jarod opened his eyes and saw Raines standing outside the door; he had a evil smirk on his face. Jarod shivered.   
  
"Hello Jarod, missed me?" He wheezed.   
  
Jarod just glared at him.   
  
"Don't give me that look. Today I have got some work for you." Raines said. He backed away and before Jarod had time to react, three sweepers walked into the room. Handcuffed him and dragged him out of there.   
  
*   
  
BLUE COVE HOSPITAL.   
  
*  
  
Sam was still standing behind the doctor. He listened as he talked to the others. He saw Lydia give Miss Parker a big smile. The doctor walked away and Sam walked up to Sydney. Thinking he should leave the sisters alone for a while.   
  
"Thank god Lyle's alright." Sydney sighed with relief.   
  
"Yeah." Sam said with a slight smile. Suddenly his smile disappeared and he gave the older man a concerned look. "What if Mr Raines finds out. We have to move Lyle somewhere else." He said.   
  
Sydney nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think Lydia said something about moving him to New York. Do you think that could work?"   
  
"Maybe, we can always take one of the Centre's choppers. I don't know how, but if we return it as soon as possible. They won't notice we took it." Sam said.   
  
"Can you fly a chopper?" Sydney asked.   
  
"No!" Sam exclaimed. "But I know someone who can." He said in a calmer voice.   
  
"That could work." Sydney said considerately.  
  
*   
  
Lydia looked at her sister. She looked a little happier. But her body was still trembling from the nightmare. Lydia hugged her. "Let's go see Lyle." She said, trying to cheer Miss Parker up.   
  
Miss Parker nodded. "Yeah, I'm so glad he's okay. I don't know what I would have done if he had died." She said.   
  
"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. See, everything is going to work out. You will be fine too. I promise." Lydia let go of Miss Parker and they started to walk. Sydney and Sam followed.   
  
*   
  
LYLE'S ROOM.   
  
*   
  
Lyle opened his eyes. The door opened and Miss Parker, Lydia, Sam and Sydney walked into the room. He gave them a smile.   
  
"Hi Lyle.you okay?" Lydia asked.   
  
Lyle nodded slowly. "Yeah, as good as I can be. It hurts, but as long as I'm alive. It doesn't matter." He said. He looked at the people standing in front of him. He saw Miss Parker survey the room nervously. Lyle glanced at her, sadly. She looked strange in those clothes. He didn't think he'd ever seen her like this. He felt sorry for her. And the whole thing was his fault. He could have prevented it. But he didn't. He hated himself for that. How could he have done something like that to her? Dammit, he let some invisible jag off rape his own sister.   
  
"Lyle. What's wrong?" Sydney asked. Watching the look on Lyle's face.   
  
"Nothing." Lyle mumbled.   
  
Sydney gave him a look of disbelief. But didn't say anything.   
  
Lyle sighed. He knew he had to say something, but didn't know what. Everything he thought of seemed stupid.   
  
"Sis, how are you feeling?" He finally asked. Miss Parker just looked at him without saying anything.   
  
"Parker?"   
  
"Do you really have to ask that? What the hell do you think?" Miss Parker snapped.   
  
Lyle turned his head to avoid eye contact with her. He sighed sadly. Of course Miss Parker hated him. He didn't deserve anything else. Maybe it would have been better if he'd just died.   
  
"Lyle." Miss Parker started. Lyle still didn't look at her. "Lyle, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Please, talk to me." She pleaded.   
  
Lyle slowly turned his head. "No, Parker, it was my fault. I knew about Dane." Lyle almost whispered.   
  
"I know you did. But it wasn't your fault Lyle. It was mine." Miss Parker said unhappily.   
  
Lydia warily put one of her arms around Miss Parker's shoulder. Miss Parker turned her head and looked at her. Lydia could see the sadness and pain in her eyes.   
  
"Les, honey. Don't you remember what I said?" Lydia said softly.   
  
Miss Parker nodded. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.   
  
"Les? What is that? Or, what.what are you talking about? " Lyle asked confused.   
  
"It's short for Lesley." Miss Parker said wearily.   
  
"Lesley? Who is that?" Lyle asked puzzled.   
  
Miss Parker sighed. "Me.it's my name." She said. Lyle just stared at her.   
  
"Ehm, thank you for telling me. Is it okay if I call you that?"  
  
It took a while before Miss Parker answered. "Yeah, Lydia does, so I guess it's okay for you too." She said with a smile. Lyle smiled back.   
  
Sydney and Sam watched them in silence. Sydney turned to the younger man. "Maybe we should leave them alone for a while." He said.   
  
"Yeah." Sam agreed.   
  
They walked towards the door and sneaked outside. "We have to talk to Lyle about moving him." Sydney said. "As soon as possible."   
  
*   
  
About a half an hour later Miss Parker and Lydia came out from Lyle's room. They walked up to the others who were waiting in the corridor.   
  
"I'm taking Parker home. Are you going to stay with Lyle?" Lydia said.   
  
"Yes, I have to discuss New York with him. Are you sure we can stay at your apartment?" Sydney asked.   
  
"Yeah, absolutely! As long as it's temporary." Lydia smiled.   
  
"Great!" Sydney turned to Miss Parker. "Are you alright?" He asked. Miss Parker nodded. "If you want to talk, don't hesitate. Call me." He continued.   
  
Miss Parker nodded a second time. She turned to leave, but stopped and looked at the two men.   
  
"Thank you for being so nice to me." She said in a low voice.   
  
"We care about you Parker. "Sydney said. Sam nodded in agreement. He gave her a shy smile.   
  
"We should go." Lydia said.   
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything. She just turned and slowly walked away. Lydia stood still for a moment, watching her. Then she caught up with her. Miss Parker gave her a frightened look.   
  
"It's okay. It's just me." Lydia said. She put her arm around Miss Parker's shoulders. Sydney and Sam watched them 'till they disappeared around the corner.  
  
*   
  
A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.   
  
THE CENTRE.   
  
BROOT'S OFFICE.   
  
*  
  
Broots was sitting at his desk, staring at the computer as it was a ghost. He couldn't believe what he saw. He slowly shook his head in disbelief. He'd suspected something strange was going on, but couldn't imagine it was anything like this. He once again watched the DSA. This was just too much, they have captured Jarod. Miss Parker had been raped by some 'project' the Centre was working with. Lyle had actually showed he had emotions for his sister and got killed for it. Broots didn't understand, how could a father do something like that to his own children? And who the hell was the woman who looked exactly like Miss Parker? He once again shook his head. He needed to talk to Sydney. Maybe he knew something. He picked up his phone and dialled the number.  
  
After a while the older man answered.  
  
"Syd! It's Broots.you are not going to believe what I just found out." Broots said.  
  
"I'm afraid I will, have it something to do with Lyle and Parker?" Sydney asked calmly.  
  
"Yes! How did you know? By the way, where are you?"  
  
"The hospital.Lyle is alive." Sydney explained. "Broots, what exactly do you know?"  
  
Broots told him about what he found out.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..Miss Parker didn't want anyone to find out.and that woman you're talking about is Lydia, Miss Parker's twin sister. She was signed up for adoption right after she was born. She is oldest of them. Jarod asked me to ask you to search info, but I did it myself.I didn't want to burden you with that too. You were to busy. " Sydney explained.  
  
"My god." Broots whispered.  
  
"Yeah.I know.listen Broots, I have to quit.I'll come to the Centre as soon as I'm finished here."  
  
*  
  
As Sydney had hung up, he put his cell back in his pocket and turned to Lyle again.  
  
"I'm sorry.it was Broots.what did you say?"  
  
Lyle sighed. "I said that I want to be moved there as soon as possible."  
  
"Good, we'll arrange that.Just try and stay alive a little longer." Sydney smiled  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
*  
  
EARLY NEXT MORNING.  
  
MISS PARKER'S HOUSE.  
  
*  
  
"Syd, what is going on, are you saying that you're leaving and never returning to the Centre? I thought you would just get to New York and then..."  
  
"Lydia. Listen. What we have done is unacceptable for the Centre. If we ever show up there again, we're dead. We have to leave."  
  
Lydia just nodded. She looked at the old man. "Is he and the child also coming with us?" She asked. Looking behind Sydney.  
  
"Yes, that is Broots and his daughter Debbie. Sam and his pilot friend are on their way to New York with Lyle already. We have to get going, before The Centre finds out. Where's Parker?"  
  
"She's sleeping."  
  
Sydney sighed. "I'm afraid you have to wake her up. And ehm.she doesn't know that we're leaving, I presume. help her to pack some of the necessary things. Maybe she can get the rest later. But it's not a promise."  
  
Lydia nodded. She left the man standing in the doorway and walked upstairs. She walked into Miss Parker's bedroom.  
  
"Lesley." She said as she warily touched her sisters' shoulder. Miss Parker sat up, stiff as a stick. She gave Lydia a startled look.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you.are you okay?" Lydia said softly. Miss Parker just nodded.  
  
"Syd's here. Broots and his daughter too. They're ready to leave the Centre and move to New York.he want you to pack some things, we're leaving as soon as possible." Lydia explained warily. Miss Parker stared at her with big eyes.  
  
"What?" She whispered. "They want me to leave all this behind? I can't leave this house.it's all I have left from mom. And what about Jarod? He's still at the Centre.." Miss Parker's voice trailed off, she looked down at her hands. A few tears escaped her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry.but you have too." Lydia whispered.  
  
"Lyle?" Miss Parker asked in a small voice.  
  
"He's on his way already, Sam ordered a chopper."  
  
"I guess I don't have a choice." Miss Parker mumbled. She got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
About ten minutes later, she came back, dressed in black slack pants and a gray blouse. Lydia saw that she had been crying.  
  
"Les.I understand.I know it's hard." When Miss Parker didn't say anything, Lydia walked up to her. She put one of her arms around her neck.  
  
"Do you want me to pack for you?" She asked. Miss Parker tried to speak but she only managed a low sob. She gave up talking and made a trembling nod.  
  
Lydia helped Miss Parker to sit down at the bed, and then she got started, packing a little of everything. She knew Miss Parker wouldn't want to wear slack clothes like that forever. When she started to feel better she would probably want her old style.  
  
*  
  
About forty-five minutes later, they were finished and seated in the car. Sydney was driving. Broots was sitting next to him. Debbie, Lydia and Miss Parker were sitting in the back seat. Miss Parker in the middle.  
  
Debbie warily eyed Miss Parker. She remembered her fathers words. Broots had told her about what happened, about everything. And he'd told her to not mention it to Miss Parker.  
  
Miss Parker was staring at the road in front of the car. She wasn't paying attention to it though, just keeping her eyes at it. She didn't want to leave. Of course she didn't care about the Centre. But her house was another thing. And then it was Jarod. She didn't understand what Sydney was thinking of. How could they just leave him there, locked up in a cold cell? What would happen to him? Miss Parker felt tears running down her cheeks as she thought of him, about the way he'd held her and comforted her that night. Before her father had taken him away. He'd been so nice, showed so much affection and warmness. She couldn't just leave him. How could they think that? Didn't they know how much she loved him? Miss Parker was interrupted from her thoughts by a hand taking hers.  
  
"Lesley.it will be okay.I promise. try to get some sleep." Miss Parker turned her head and looked right into Lydia's eyes. She gave her a sad smile.  
  
"Lydia returned the smile. "C'mere." She said, pulling Miss Parker closer to her. Miss Parker leaned her head against her sisters shoulder.  
  
"Lydia.." She whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't leave Jarod.." Miss Parker snivelled. She tried to keep the tears from falling, but failed.  
  
Lydia didn't know what to say. She had no idea of what Sydney had planned. Actually it seemed like they were going to leave him behind. She heard Sydney clear his throat.  
  
"Parker.we have to go without him.but don't worry, you know Jarod. He will do anything to get out of there, to be with you." He said.  
  
"What if he can't?"  
  
"He can do anything Miss Parker.he will find us..don't be sad.you are going to see him, sooner then you think." Sydney said, trying to calm Miss Parker down.  
  
"God, I hope I'm right.Jarod what if you won't get out of there alive?" He added to himself.  
  
*  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Chapter Four

SCARED AND ALONE  
  
CHAPTER FOUR.  
  
*  
  
NEW YORK  
  
LYDIA'S WORK.  
  
*  
  
"Are you sure you want to be here and not with Sydney?" Lydia asked Miss Parker as they walked out of the elevator at the 22nd-floor. Miss Parker just nodded. Lydia gave her a doubting look, but didn't say anything.  
  
Earlier when they'd arrived to New York, They'd went to the hospital where Lyle was. When they left, Sam had stayed to make sure no one from the Centre would come. Sydney, Broots and Debbie had taken the car to Lydia's apartment right after they'd left Miss Parker and her outside the network station.  
  
Lydia walked up to her desk, Miss Parker followed. She stopped and looked around nervously.  
  
"Do you think you can stay here while I talk to Will?" Lydia asked.  
  
"Yeah." Miss Parker mumbled. She slowly sat down in the chair, waiting for Lydia to come back. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled she got up on her feet. She gave the person standing next to her a frightened look.  
  
"You're Miss Parker right? Is Lydia here too?"  
  
Miss Parker just nodded.  
  
"Are you schizophrenic or something? Last time I saw you, you were trying to kill me. And now you're acting like a startled rabbit.."  
  
Miss Parker still didn't say anything, she just glanced at the person she remembered as Kipp.  
  
Kipp looked at her. He was confused. Was this really the same woman he remembered from last time? It was really weird. She wasn't just acting strange, she looked strange as well.  
  
"Did you die or something?" Kipp asked, waving his hand in front of Miss Parker's face. Miss Parker quickly backed away. She turned her head to see if Lydia was coming back. But there was no sign of her.  
  
"Excuse me, but what the hell is wrong with you!?"  
  
"Nothing..I'm just.leave me alone." Miss Parker said in a low voice. Kipp was just about to say something when he heard Lydia's voice. He turned to face her.  
  
"Lydia! You're back! Where have you been? And what's going on with her?" Kipp said, giving Miss Parker a puzzled look.  
  
"That's not any of your business. Leave her alone!" Lydia snapped.  
  
"Fine!" Kipp said and turned around and slowly walked away. Hoping that if he walked slow enough he would hear what they were saying.  
  
"Les, What did he say?" Lydia asked, seeing the scared look on Miss Parker's face.  
  
"Nothing.I just overreacted.I guess, meeting him reminded me of Dane." Miss Parker mumbled.  
  
Lydia gave her an encouraging smile. "It's okay..even though it doesn't look like it, Kipp is kinda nice. He would never rape anyone. He is not like Dane.you don't have to worry." Lydia said. She frowned, why did she say that? There was no need to defend Kipp. She didn't even like him. Or did she?  
  
Kipp stopped dead in his tracks. What the hell were they talking about? Had Miss Parker been raped? Was that why she was acting so strange? He turned around and looked at them.  
  
"What the hell! Kipp, you bastard, are you eavesdropping?" Lydia asked.  
  
"No, not really.I just happened to hear what you were saying. That's all" Kipp answered quickly.  
  
Lydia sighed. "Don't tell anyone." She said.  
  
"So it is true?"  
  
Lydia didn't say anything. She looked at Miss Parker. She was looking at her with sad eyes. Lydia sighed. Why did Kipp have to find out? With a sigh, she turned her head to look at him, but still didn't say anything.  
  
Kipp interpreted her silence and Miss Parker's unhappy look as a 'yes'.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know.I'm sorry about the things I said." Kipp said, feeling stupid.  
  
"Kipp, Les.Miss Parker doesn't want to talk about this. Okay." Lydia said, hoping Kipp would get the point and leave them alone.  
  
Kipp didn't come up with anything good to say in respond. So he did as Lydia wanted. Lydia watched him as he walked. She didn't hear Miss Parker call her name.  
  
"Lydia!" Miss Parker said again, this time louder. Lydia was snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing.." Miss Parker mumbled. She gave her sister a puzzled look. Lydia was not acting like herself. She seemed to be more edgy and absent. Miss Parker frowned. What was going on? Maybe she didn't want her to follow her everywhere. Maybe she was annoyed at her. Miss Parker couldn't blame her. Who would like to have someone like her following like a fucking dog.  
  
Lydia sat down at her desk "Okay.I have to work, do you want to stay here, or do you want to go to my apartment?" She said without looking up.  
  
It took a while before Miss Parker answered. "Doesn't matter." She said. It was obvious. Lydia didn't have time with her anymore. She didn't want her there. Maybe it was better if she just left. Miss Parker felt tears brim in her eyes. What was she going to do now? She had lost Jarod to the Centre. And her sister didn't care anymore. Of course, having someone like Lydia by her side was too good to be true. Now she was alone. Just like before.  
  
"I'll leave. don't bother to come with me.I'm not going to stay at your apartment anyway.I'm going back to Blue Cove. Thank you for everything." Miss Parker said. She turned around and walked away. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore.  
  
"Lesley?!" Lydia called. Miss Parker ignored her. She increased her pace.  
  
"Les, wait!" Lydia got up on her feet and walked after her sister.  
  
Miss Parker heard Lydia coming closer. She started to run, tears were streaming down her cheeks now. Before Lydia could stop her, she ran into the elevator. Kipp, who had been on another floor to get something was on his way out when Miss Parker ran into him. Almost making him fall. The doors closed right in front of Lydia. Kipp could hear her curse out loud. He gave Miss Parker a confused look. She was sobbing and her face were drained with tears.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you running away from Lydia?" He asked.  
  
"She doesn't care about me.and it doesn't matter. I don't need her.I don't need anyone." Miss Parker sobbed. She knew it wasn't Kipp she tried to convince. It was herself.  
  
"I think she does.you're lucky to have a friend like her." Kipp said.  
  
"She's not a friend..She's my sister.but it doesn't change the fact that she hates me."  
  
Kipp started at her in shock. Lydia had a sister? That explained why they looked exactly like each other.  
  
"Hey.don't say that, she doesn't hate you. I think you've just misunderstood everything. Give her a chance to explain."  
  
Miss Parker shook her head.  
  
"Please, do that for her."  
  
"What?" Miss Parker said confused. Why did this Kipp care about hers and Lydia's relationship? "Remember the last time you were here? When I dragged you over to my desk. I thought you was Lydia.I wanted to give her this." Kipp said, showing Miss Parker a small box with a necklace of gold inside.  
  
Miss Parker looked at it, then at Kipp. "Are you in love with her, or something?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"I don't think I dare to tell her, Lydia would never admit her feelings for me anyway. If there are any feelings at all." Kipp mumbled.  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything; she just looked at the man with sad eyes. The situation remembered her of Jarod. God, she wished he was there with her now; she would do anything to be in his arms.  
  
*  
  
"Lesley, listen.I would never desert you.I care about you. I love you as a sister and friend. I'm sorry; I just had a lot on my mind. I want you to stay with me.how can you think that I wouldn't?" Lydia said. She looked down at Miss Parker who was sitting in her desk-chair. Lydia, herself sat on the desk.  
  
"I believe you.I'm sorry.I don't know what I was thinking of." Miss Parker mumbled.  
  
"It's okay.just, do never doubt my feelings for you, okay?"  
  
Miss Parker gave her a weak smile. She nodded.  
  
"Good!" Lydia got up on her feet. She bent down and gave her sister a hug.  
  
"Lydia.I don't know if I should tell you.but.." Miss Parker became silent as she thought of what to say.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?" Lydia asked worriedly.  
  
"No.I think Kipp is in love with you..but don't tell him I told you." Miss Parker said in a low voice.  
  
Lydia stared at her, shock and confusion written all over her face. After a while she burst into laugh.  
  
"It's true."  
  
"What! Are you sure!" Lydia said between her laughing fits.  
  
Miss Parker nodded. She couldn't help but smile as she listened to her sisters laughing.  
  
*  
  
LATER THAT DAY.  
  
LYDIA'S APARTMENT.  
  
*  
  
When Lydia and Miss Parker entered the apartment, Sydney, Broots and Debbie were sitting round the kitchen table, discussing.  
  
"Hi, I see you managed to find the right apartment!" Lydia said as she walked into the room. Miss Parker followed her.  
  
"Yeah, it wasn't that hard..." Sydney said. He gave Miss Parker a look. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
Miss Parker nodded. "Yeah, I'll live."She said.  
  
"Ehm Lydia, we have a slight problem." Broots started. Lydia gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"There's too little room."  
  
"Oh Yeah I know.but since it's just temporary maybe we can do, that the girls sleep in my room, and you, Syd and Sam in the guestroom." Lydia said. "If it's okay for everybody?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." They all said in unison.  
  
"Debbie, if you want to sleep with your father, it's okay too." Lydia said. She frowned as she realized how dumb it must have sounded. "Ehhm, don't take that literally." She added.  
  
Debbie smiled. "It's okay, I can stay in your room." She said, still smiling.  
  
"Okay.Let's eat something, I'm starving!"  
  
*  
  
THE CENTRE  
  
BLUE COVE - DELAWARE.  
  
SIM -LAB.  
  
*  
  
"I'm sure this one will help you to co-operate." Raines wheezed, watching the man, strapped in a big chair in front of him. He had cables fastened on his hands, shoulder, stomach and legs. Raines looked at the control he held in his hand. It would help.  
  
"Am I right? Jarod."  
  
"Screw you." Jarod said, glaring at the other man. Raines laughed evilly. He pressed a button on the control. The sudden pain made Jarod scream. Rained switched it off.  
  
"So, are you going to do this or not?"  
  
"I'm not going to do anything to help you, you bastard!" Jarod said through clenched teeth. He was still breathing hard from the electrification.  
  
"We'll see about that." Raines turned the current amperage up. Jarod did everything he could to bear the growing agony. When Raines turned it up some more, he couldn't hold back the screams any longer. Just when Jarod thought he couldn't take it anymore, Raines switched it off. Jarod was breathing hard and gasping for air. His whole body ached and was trembling. He moaned loudly, making grimaces of pain. Raines just laughed evilly. He continued what he was doing.  
  
"What the hell Raines. You are not going to kill him!" Raines stopped the electricity as he heard a voice. He turned his head and saw Mr. Parker walking up to him.  
  
Mr. Parker gave Raines a look, then he turned his gaze to Jarod who by now had passed out of pain and suffering. "Take him to his cell!" He demanded. Raines gave him an irritated look, but didn't protest. He called for his sweepers.  
  
"Lyle is gone.I watched the DSA's, it seems like Sydney and Sam found him and took him away.He may be alive." Mr. Parker thought of the woman he'd seen. Was it possible that she was the one he thought she was? In that case, what the hell was she doing at the Centre?  
  
"We need to find him." Raines wheezed. "And kill him and those who helped him, we can't have people we can't trust."  
  
"There's one problem, both Sydney and Broots haven't been here today, I'm afraid they have taken Lyle and Miss Parker and left." Mr. Parker said.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"They're not going to get away that easy."  
  
*  
  
NEXT MORNING.  
  
N.Y. HOSPITAL.  
  
*  
  
Sydney was talking with Sam while Lydia and Miss Parker were in Lyle's room. As they were standing there, the sisters came out of the room.  
  
"What did you talk about so long?" Sydney said, looking at his watch.  
  
"A little of everything!" Lydia said with a smile. "Oh by the way, Lyle doesn't have to stay so much longer. Maybe a couple of days for observation, that's all!" She continued.  
  
"That sounds good." Sydney said. He turned his head a little and saw Miss Parker pacing. "Is she okay?" He asked.  
  
"I told her she needs to examine herself, but she doesn't want to, I understand her." Lydia said.  
  
Sydney nodded. "Talk her into it, better safe then sorry, who knows what was wrong with that scum." Sydney said.  
  
Sam cleared his throat. "I don't want to sound nosey, but since we're living together now.I just thought it would be better if I knew.so I don't say anything stupid." He said.  
  
When no one said anything, Sam continued. "She was raped? Right?" He said. Lydia just nodded.  
  
"The Centre created some kinda invisible man. Lyle shot him.That's why Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines tried to kill him" Sydney said bitterly.  
  
Sam just nodded slowly. He didn't know what to say. It was awful, how could Mr. Parker do something like that to his own children?  
  
"I'm going to talk to her." Lydia said and walked up to Miss Parker. She stopped and looked at her sister.  
  
"Please, I don't want a total stranger to.." Miss Parker's voice trailed off.  
  
"I know honey." Lydia said. She put one of her arms around Miss Parker's shoulders.  
  
"I'll go with you.you don't have to be alone. Okay?" She said.  
  
"No." Miss Parker protested.  
  
"Yes, you already have an appointment."  
  
"What? You did that without asking me? How could you!"  
  
"I only did what's best for you.I'm sorry Lesley."  
  
"I know you did." Miss Parker whispered. "It's just so humiliating..." She mumbled.  
  
"I understand.C'mon; I'll be there with you the whole time." Lydia said, she started to walk, her arm still around Miss Parker's shoulders.  
  
*  
  
"Miss, I have to ask you to lay down here for a while, I'll be right back." Miss Parker did as the doctor said. "It's okay." Lydia said, taking her sisters hand. Miss Parker looked up at her. Lydia could see the fear and sadness in her eyes. She gently squeezed her hand.  
  
The doctor came back. Miss Parker gave her a frightened look. "It's okay Miss, This is not going to hurt." The doctor said calmly before she started the examine.  
  
Miss Parker closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to hold back a whimper. Feeling the doctor's tools inside of her reminded her of that night. Memories of Dane came flashing through her mind. Miss Parker started to sob softly. Her body was trembling and tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Honey..it's okay.she's not going to hurt you."Lydia said trying to soothe her.  
  
*  
  
After about five minutes the doctor was ready. She left the room and Miss Parker got up on her feet and dressed herself again. When she was ready she sat down in a chair. Lydia sat down on the armrest, taking Miss Parker's trembling hand in hers.  
  
After a while, the doctor came back. She had a serious look on her face.  
  
"Miss.I have the results." She said. Miss Parker turned her head to face her.  
  
"You're totally healthy.but you are.you're pregnant."  
  
Miss Parker just stared at her as she'd seen a ghost. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry." the doctor said as she saw the look on Miss Parker's face.  
  
"Oh my god..no." Miss Parker covered her face with her hands and started to cry. This was just too much. What was she going to do?  
  
Lydia immediately took her in her arms and held her. Miss Parker wrapped her arms around her sisters neck.  
  
"Les, I'm so sorry." Lydia said, running a hand up and down Miss Parker's back.  
  
"I'll leave you alone for a while." The doctor said, she turned around and left the room.  
  
"What am I going to do? I can't take care of a baby. It will remind me Dane.forever." Miss Parker cried.  
  
Lydia was silent as she thought of something to say. "you can do an abortion." She said warily.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Jarod would hate me. He would never forgive me if I killed an innocent child." Miss Parker sniveled.  
  
"Lesley, you can't think of Jarod now. you." Lydia started but got interrupted by Miss Parker. "I can't risk that.I love him.If he ever manage to escape. I can't risk loosing him. I have to keep the baby." She said in a trembling voice.  
  
Lydia didn't know what to say.  
  
"I want to go home." Miss Parker sniveled.  
  
Lydia let go of her. "I'll take you to the apartment." She said.  
  
*  
  
As they walked out of the room, Sydney and Sam were waiting outside.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sydney asked concerned as he saw Miss Parker's tear drenched face.  
  
Miss Parker didn't answer. She looked down at her stomach. She still had a hard time believing there was a baby in there. She sniveled softly. It was Dane's. Now she would be forced to live with something that would always remind her of that horrible night. Always.  
  
"Parker?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." Miss Parker whispered. With those words she turned and started to walk. She heard Sydney gasp in horror. Miss Parker increased her pace. She couldn't face anyone now, she just wanted to get out of there. A strange thought formed in her head. Would her baby be invisible? Miss Parker felt her head spinning, her legs getting weaker for every step she took. She stopped and called out Lydia's name. But her voice only sounded like a weak whisper. She desperately tried to grab something but it was too late. Her legs gave way under her, everything became black and she collapsed at the floor.  
  
*  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE.  
  
* FOUR MONTHS LATER.  
  
THE CENTRE - BLUE COVE - DELAWARE.  
  
RAINES OFFICE.  
  
*  
  
"It's true, isn't it? I know you watched the DSA." Raines looked up and saw Mr. Parker walking up to the desk. He immediately stood up.  
  
"What DSA?" He wheezed.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. And I want to know.is that woman my daughter?"  
  
Raines didn't know what to say. He remained silent. Mr. Parker interpreted the silence as a yes.  
  
"How? I thought she died." He said coldly.  
  
"Well, she didn't.." Raines wheezed.  
  
There was another silence. Finally Mr. Parker spoke. "Obviously, she knows about the Centre. And I bet she knows where Lyle and Miss Parker are as well. Find out where she is and send sweepers to get her." He said.  
  
"I already know." With those words, Raines picked up his phone. He gave Mr. Parker a look that showed he wanted him out of there. Mr. Parker got the point. He slowly turned around and left the room. He stopped outside the door to listen.  
  
*  
  
NEXT DAY - NEW YORK.  
  
SOMEWHERE ON A STREET.  
  
*  
  
Lydia was on her lunch-break, heading for a post office to post a few letters for Will. Deep in thoughts she didn't notice a black car stopping next to her as she walked. Three men dressed in black, jumped out blocking her way. They all had guns pointed at her. Lydia stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at the men, fear written all over her face.  
  
"Get in!" One of the men demanded, pointing at the car.  
  
"No.Please.Don't." Lydia begged. The man grabbed her and dragged her up to the car. He opened the door and tried to force her inside. Lydia tried desperately to fight his hold of her, without thinking of the guns.  
  
Suddenly she felt another man pointing a gun to her neck. She stiffened, inhaling sharply.  
  
"Do you want to get yourself shot? Now, do as I say.GET IN!"  
  
Lydia didn't dare to do anything else then obey. The man got in next to her, still pointing his gun at her. So she wouldn't try anything. After a while, the car drove off.  
  
*  
  
ABOUT FIVE HOURS LATER  
  
BLUE COVE, DELAWARE.  
  
THE CENTRE - SL-26.  
  
*  
  
Jarod slowly opened his eyes. First everything was dark, but as his eyes got used to it, he could make out the contours of the walls. He painfully got up in a sitting position, leaning against the bars at the door. Jarod sighed heavily. He wasn't sure if how long he had been in the Centre. But a feeling told him it must have passed quite a long time. His hand traveled upward to his face, he warily touched his cheek. He let his fingers slide over one big cut. The cut was surrounded by bruises. Jarod remembered the last time Raines had tried to make him perform SIMS. Even though all the torture, he'd refused. Raines was really pissed. But there was no way he would do anything to facilitate anything for either Mr. Raines or anyone at the Centre. All he wanted was to get out of there and be with Miss Parker, to comfort her. He knew she needed that, now more then ever. Especially when she finds out the horrible truth.  
  
"Pssssst.." Jarod looked around confused. What was that? Suddenly he saw a silhouette of a person, peeking down from an opening in a vent shaft.  
  
"Angelo?" He whispered.  
  
"Help.friend.escape.." Angelo whispered.  
  
Jarod immediately got up on his feet. Was it possible that Angelo could help him? As he stood up, his head started to spin. Jarod grabbed the bars to avoid collapsing at the floor again. He groaned as his head started to ache.  
  
"Not.much.time.."  
  
Jarod let go of the bars and managed to walk up to the shaft-opening without falling. His whole body ached and already he felt like he didn't have any power left.  
  
With a lot of trouble and trying he managed to get himself into the vent. Just then a sweeper walked into the room. Jarod could hear him let out a loud shout. He immediately called his boss.  
  
Jarod knew they had to hurry before it was too late. This just had to work. He had to get out of there. If he failed now, he wouldn't get another chance, that's for sure.  
  
As he and Angelo struggled to move as soundlessly as possible. They heard the sweeper talk.  
  
"Yes Mr. Raines. I understand.Yes, I will find him for you.."  
  
Jarod didn't bother to listen anymore. Instead he tried to focus on remain standing.  
  
"This way..help.." Angelo whispered. With that, they turned left. Jarod looked at the passage. It was really small, and the other side seemed to go upwards. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
About ten minutes later, they still hadn't managed to get out, but were still not found. Just as Jarod was about to speak, something, somewhere caught his attention. It sounded like someone, maybe a woman, crying. He stopped and listened. What was going on? Who was she?  
  
"What are we going to do with her.?" Someone said.  
  
"She knows where they are..I'm going to make her talk." A wheezing voice answered.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"She's beautiful.so much like.." Jarod tried to hear, but couldn't make out the last of his words.  
  
The wheezing man spoke, something that couldn't be heard.  
  
"Don't cry Angel.we are not going to hurt you." The man said. "As long as you cooperate." He added in a cold voice.  
  
Jarod frowned. What the hell was going on? He'd called her 'Angel.' His thoughts drifted to Miss Parker. It couldn't be her. Or could it? Why was everything so hard? Jarod didn't know what to do. Maybe he shouldn't escape after all. What if it was Miss Parker? After he'd listen to the weeping woman, he decided to get out of there. He had to find out what was going on. He couldn't do that from inside the Centre. Jarod sighed, praying it wasn't Miss Parker.  
  
"C'mon Angelo.we have to get out of here." He whispered. They continued moving, leaving the sound of the woman behind.  
  
*  
  
ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER.  
  
NEW YORK - LYDIA'S APARTMENT.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker was sitting in the couch, staring at the TV. She zapped through the channels, but didn't find anything interesting. With a sigh she flipped it off. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She slowly let her right hand follow the contours of her stomach. She whimpered.  
  
Four months had passed and her pregnancy had already started to show, much more than normal. At least that's what Lydia had told her. Miss Parker sighed. God, she didn't want this baby. How would she be able to take care of it? And how would she handle being reminded of Dane everytime she looked at it?  
  
"Lesley?" Miss Parker opened her eyes and saw her brother walking up to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting down next to her in the couch. Miss Parker grabbed one of the cushions and placed it over her stomach to cover the growth.  
  
"You don't have to do that.it's okay." Lyle said softly. He gently touched her shoulder. Miss Parker turned her head and looked at him with big sad eyes.  
  
"Lyle." She whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have I ever thanked you for being so nice to me?"  
  
"You don't have to.I'm just glad I've changed.I like my new self better." He said with a slight smile.  
  
"Me too.."  
  
Lyle looked at his sister. "How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know.It's better I think..but it's so hard to forget, especially now when I have this baby." Miss Parker said in a low voice.  
  
Lyle nodded sympathetically.  
  
Miss Parker reminded silent. She wondered where Lydia was. She should have called. She'd promised to call. Now it had gone more than three hours. What was she doing? Maybe she was too busy? Maybe she didn't care? Miss Parker immediately regretted thinking that. She knew Lydia cared. What if something had happened? Lyle saw the concern in her eyes. He gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Do you know where Lydia is? She should have called."  
  
"Maybe she just got stuck at something.I'm sure she will call as soon as she can."  
  
"What if something happened?"  
  
"Don't worry." Lyle said softly, he placed his arm around Miss Parker. She leaned against him, resting her head against his chest. Lyle gently ran his hand across her back and side. Miss Parker snuggled up closer against him, almost in no time she fell asleep.  
  
Lyle was a little surprised. He didn't understood how she could sleep so much. But he guessed it had something to do with the pregnancy. Miss Parker had said she always felt tired. Lyle slowly let his hand glide over her belly. He smiled sadly as he felt the swelling on her normal flat stomach. He sighed.  
  
Suddenly a shrill signal of a phone sounded. Lyle looked around. It was Lydia's home phone. He slowly and carefully laid Miss Parker's sleeping form down at the couch and walked to answer. Hoping it would be Lydia.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lyle? Is that you??"  
  
"Yeah.who the hell are you?"  
  
"Jarod, the one you captured and looked up for months.remember."  
  
"Jarod..I'm..I'm sorry for that..where are you?"  
  
"Like hell.you are not sorry.what the hell are you doing in Lydia and Miss Parker's apartment?"  
  
Lyle sighed. "I live here too."  
  
He heard Jarod gasp.  
  
There was a silence. "Can I talk to Parker.?" Jarod finally said.  
  
"She's asleep.I don't want to wake her up.can a take a message?"  
  
"No, I can't risk getting caught again.I don't trust you."  
  
Lyle sighed a second time. "I've changed..before you say anything I want you to listen." Jarod protested, but Lyle interrupted him. He told the other man about what he'd done for Miss Parker. Hopefully he would believe him. When he was ready, He could hear Jarod sigh deeply.  
  
"Tell her I'll be there in a couple of hours.I'm on my way." Jarod said and hung up.  
  
Lyle stared at the phone for a while, then he put it back from where he'd taken it and walked up to the couch. He sat down and carefully took Miss Parker in his arms again. She moved a little, but didn't wake up.  
  
"Lesley." Lyle whispered. Miss Parker slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"What?" She asked sleepily. Lyle felt a little bad about waking her up. But he knew she would like to know about Jarod.  
  
Jarod have escaped.he'll be here in a couple of hours." Lyle told her. Miss Parker sat up, staring at him.  
  
"He's coming here?!" She asked.  
  
Lyle nodded.  
  
Miss Parker didn't know what to say. She was unsure of if she should reveal her feelings towards Jarod to her brother.  
  
"Parker.I know how you feel.you don't have to hide it." Lyle said, almost as if he could read her thoughts.  
  
Miss Parker smiled. "Thanks." She whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"It means a lot to me that you accept Jarod. I love him." Miss Parker turned her head a little to avoid eye contact with him.  
  
"I just want you to be happy, I don't know anyone who deserve that more than you do."  
  
Miss Parker looked at him and smiled. Lyle returned it.  
  
*  
  
A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker and Lyle were still sitting on the couch. In Miss Parker's case, more like lying, sound asleep. Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
Lyle gently shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. Miss Parker moaned, opening her eyes.  
  
"What is it now.why can't you let me sleep.?" She mumbled.  
  
Lyle smiled. "I think Jarod is here." He said. Miss Parker immediately stiffened. She sat up, staring at the door.  
  
"Can you open?" She asked her brother.  
  
Lyle didn't say anything, just got up on his feet and walked to open the door. Miss Parker grabbed one of the biggest cushions and hugged it tight. She kept her gaze at her lap. She didn't know why, but she was unsure of how she would act around Jarod. It had been such a lone time since she saw him. She wasn't sure if she should let him find out about the baby. What if he would hate her? Maybe he would think she was ugly and dirty now?  
  
She saw Lyle walking towards the kitchen. She gave him a puzzled look. Then she heard Jarod's deep voice and understood why Lyle had left the room.  
  
"Miss Parker? Are you okay?" Jarod asked softly. Miss Parker heard the concern in his voice. She still didn't look up.  
  
"Parker." Jarod sat down next to her. "Parker.look at me." He placed his hand under her chin, forcing her too face him.  
  
Miss Parker looked up, looking into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry.I should have been there for you.I'm sorry." Jarod whispered. He eyed Miss Parker. She looked the same. If he didn't know what happened he would never have guessed. The only thing that was unlike her was her clothing. She was dressed in a pale blue T-shirt and black slacks. Not so unusual when he came to think of it. Only the T-shirt. He kept watching her. He met her gaze. Jarod smiled slightly.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Miss Parker whispered. She looked at Jarod. He looked a little troubled, like he wanted to say something, but didn't. She decided to ask. At least they would have a topic.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Jarod didn't answer. He didn't know how to tell her. He saw Miss Parker's questioning look.  
  
"We can talk about that later.it's." He started but Miss Parker interrupted.  
  
"Tell me.I want to know." She snapped. Jarod smiled as she for one moment acted like the Miss Parker he was used to. His smile faded away as he remembered what he was about to tell her. He sighed. He really shouldn't. They'd just met. Now was not the best time. He looked at Miss Parker. She looked curious, and also a bit scared. Jarod sighed a second time.  
  
"I don't know if you're ready to hear this.it's about Dane."  
  
Miss Parker nodded."Tell me." She whispered. Jarod decided to go for it. Maybe it was better to tell her right away. Then they would be able to leave it behind sooner.  
  
"This may sound unbelievable. But it is true." Jarod started. "I made a SIM on you.I had to know. and I .I found out who Dane was.Miss Parker, he was your son.yours and Sam's.the Centre created him, for god knows why." Jarod stopped as he saw the look on her face. She looked pale as a ghost.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
Miss Parker was just about to say something when her head started to spin, everything went black in front of her eyes and she fainted. Jarod immediately caught her and held her.  
  
After a while Miss Parker started to regain consciousness.  
  
"Miss Parker, are you okay?" Jarod asked worriedly.  
  
Unable to speak, Miss Parker just shook her head. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands.  
  
Jarod looked at her, a little confused. She seemed to handle things quite well from the beginning, so why this breakdown? Of course he didn't blame her. It was understandable.  
  
"Parker, honey.it's okay.it's okay." Jarod gently ran his hand across her back, trying to comfort her.  
  
"No, god.it's not okay." Miss Parker sobbed.  
  
"What's wrong.something I don't know?"  
  
Miss Parker didn't answer.  
  
"Parker.talk to me."  
  
"Dammit Jarod. I'm pregnant!" Miss Parker almost screamed. She started to cry uncontrollably.  
  
Jarod stared at her in shock. He could never have dreamt of something like that. Poor Parker. Of course she was upset.  
  
"I'm sorry.I had no idea." He mumbled.  
  
Miss Parker looked up. Tears were streaming from her eyes. "What am I going to do?" She cried.  
  
Jarod was stunned. What was he going to tell her? He remained silent for a while.  
  
"Why.why haven't you done an abortion?" He finally asked.  
  
"I thought you would hate me." Miss Parker sniveled.  
  
Jarod sighed, shaking his head miserably. "I would never hate you, no matter what. Don't ever think that." He said soothingly.  
  
"Now.it's too late." First Jarod didn't understand what she was talking about. Then he realized.  
  
"No honey.it's never too late.only more complicated.It will be okay.I promise."  
  
There was a silence. Jarod didn't know what to say. He wasn't  
prepared for this. He slowly shook his head. What do you say to comfort someone who got raped and is pregnant with her own sons' baby? The whole thing was just too crazy. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Miss Parker spoke.  
  
"Jarod.I missed you so much." She said almost inaudibly.  
  
Jarod smiled slightly. "I missed you too." He said, he gently touched her face with his hand, wiping away her tears. He tried to remove the cushion Miss Parker was still clutching. She tightened her grip of it.  
  
"I just want to hold you." Jarod whispered. With trembling hands Miss Parker slowly let go of it. Jarod noticed her stomach, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Turn your back to me." He said. First Miss Parker hesitated. But as she saw the warmness and affection in Jarod's eyes, she obeyed. Jarod placed his arms around her wait and pulled her close to him. After a while Miss Parker relaxed, she leaned her head on Jarod's chest, inhaling the soft smell of his own personal scent mixed with leather. She closed her eyes. Thinking of how much she'd missed being in his arms. She suddenly realized how much he meant to her, how much she needed him. She moaned softly. Jarod buried his jaw in her dark hair. He sighed. Finally they were together again. All those months he was parted from her, all he could do was think of her. How she was feeling, and coping. He'd never thought he could miss anyone as much as he'd missed her. Jarod smiled as Miss Parker moved her head, making her hair tickle him. From now on, he would make sure they never were separated again. If he could choose, he would always be there, holding her, comforting her and loving her. No matter what happened. He prayed she felt the same way.  
  
"We'll solve this.don't worry." Jarod said kindly, letting his hand slowly slid under Miss Parker's T-shirt, caressing her swollen stomach. Miss Parker immediately tensed. What was he doing? She moaned inaudibly. She didn't want Jarod feel it. She felt ashamed, dirty. She closed her eyes, praying he would stop. But he didn't. She heard Jarod sigh. Miss Parker whimpered. She felt tear brim in her eyes. He didn't like her now. She didn't blame him. Who could like her when she looked like this? Ugly.fat.Miss Parker couldn't hold back the tears. They silently escaped her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"You must think I'm ugly.I feel so dirty.I understand if you hate me.it's okay if you don't want me..I." Miss Parker started but Jarod hushed her.  
  
"No.You're beautiful.no matter what happens, you always will be.I love you." Jarod said, gently massaging her belly. How could she even think something like that? Of course he didn't think she was ugly. Didn't she know that she was the most beautiful creature on the whole planet? Jarod continued the soft massage, after a while he felt Miss Parker relaxing again. She snuggled up closer to him, moaning softly, enjoying Jarod's touch.  
  
*  
  
Lyle walked into the room. He stopped and watched his sister in Jarod's arms. They looked so peaceful. He didn't know how to feel. Of course he wanted Miss Parker to bee happy, but he'd never been too found of Jarod. And he knew Jarod hated him. And surely, he had his reasons. Lyle sighed. How was this going to work? If he wasn't wrong, Jarod would be living here too, which meant they would be forced too see each other every single day. Lyle decided to put his problems aside for a while. He didn't want to disturb. But he had to tell. He cleared his throat.  
  
"I don't want to interrupt anything.but Lydia hasn't returned to her work." He said, walking up to Miss Parker and Jarod.  
  
Miss Parker looked at him, but didn't move away from Jarod. "Oh no, what if something happened?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah, someone named Kipp said she was supposed to post something for her boss but never returned. Now more than four hours have passed." Lyle said. He hated to upset his sister. But she had to know. He sighed. What if something really had happened to Lydia?  
  
He gave Miss Parker an encouraging smile. "Don't worry.we'll find her." He said. He glanced at Jarod. He looked like he was deep in thoughts. Lyle frowned. Did he know something? Or was he just thinking? Lyle couldn't resist asking.  
  
"Jarod.do you have any ideas?"  
  
Jarod was silent for a while. He didn't know if he should tell them what he suspected. He didn't know how much more Miss Parker could take. She had experienced so much lately. He knew her self-esteem was totally shattered. She needed to take it easy, to learn to trust people again. He sighed. But if something really had happened, she would find out anyway. Maybe it was better if he just said it.  
  
"When I escaped from the Centre, I heard, what I think were your father and Raines talking about someone. A woman. Your father called her Angel." Jarod started. "They also said 'she knows where they are' and that they were going to make her talk." He continued.  
  
"Do you think they have Lydia?" Lyle asked.  
  
Jarod didn't say anything. He just sighed deeply.  
  
"They will kill her!" Miss Parker exclaimed. Lyle could see she was about to start to cry. He sighed.  
  
"I hate to say this.but I think there's a big chance that you're right Jarod.What are we going to do?" Lyle said. For one moment forgetting his dislike towards the other man.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Maybe Broots can hack into the Centre's system." Jarod said thoughtfully. "I'll call him right now.he's at the Syd's hotel-room with Debbie and Angelo." Jarod said. He saw Lyle's puzzled look.  
  
"Angelo came with me.I couldn't leave him there." Lyle just nodded. "Call him." He said.  
  
Jarod tried to pick up his phone from his pocket. But gave up as he realized Miss Parker was in the way.  
  
Miss Parker immediately sat up, moving to the other side of the couch. "Sorry." She whispered, curling up in the corner.  
  
"Don't apologize, it's okay." Jarod said as soft as he could. He gave Miss Parker a sad look. He picked up the phone while he held out his other arm, telling Parker to come back.  
  
Miss Parker hesitated. But crept up to him. Jarod placed his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You can stay here as long as you like. You're always welcome in my arms.don't forget that." He said, dialing the number to Broots phone.  
  
Miss Parker smiled at him. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Almost immediately she fell asleep. Jarod gave her a surprised look. He turned his head to look at Lyle questioningly.  
  
He was just about to ask, when Broots answered.  
  
"Hi, it's me.Jarod.I have to ask you to do something for us. It's about Lydia."  
  
*  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
THE CENTRE - BLUE COVE - DELAWARE.  
  
SL-13.  
  
*  
  
Raines gave the woman in front of him an evil smile. He laughed as she desperately tried to free herself from the straps which strapped her to the wall.  
  
"That's not going to work." He wheezed. The woman gave him a frightened look.  
  
"Please.let me go.I won't tell anyone.please." She begged.  
  
Raines just laughed. He slowly walked up to her, stopping only about one foot away. The woman flinched, pressing herself as close to the wall as possible.  
  
"Tell me where they are." He wheezed.  
  
"I don't know.I already told you that."  
  
"Like hell!" Raines said, hitting her face hard. The woman gasped with pain. With tears brimming in her eyes, she warily glanced at Raines. She wondered what he was going to go with her. Remembering what happened to Lyle, she was sure it wasn't going to be nice.  
  
"So Lydia.What do you think Miss Parker will say when she finds out you died in here.do you really want to distress her like that?" Raines said with an evil smirk.  
  
Lydia whined quietly. What was she going to do? She couldn't tell them where Miss Parker and the others were. But she didn't want to die either.  
  
"Okay.I get the point.then I have to take this to the next level." Raines wheezed, walking up to the other side of the room. He returned with a couple of wires he fastened to Lydia's body. Then he plugged them into a machine standing next to him.  
  
"You get one last chance to make this painless.where are they?" Raines said, holding his fingers at the start button. Lydia gave him a terrified look. What was he going to do with her? Was that electricity? She was too afraid to think. She just stood there, staring at the man. Her whole body was trembling and tears had started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
With an irritated sound Raines pressed the button. The machine started to purr. He turned the current strength up. Lydia gasped. Raines laughed evilly, turning it up some more, making Lydia scream with pain.  
  
"TELL ME!!!" Raines screamed.  
  
Lydia tried desperately to stand the pain, to not scream. She imagined Lyle or Miss Parker in the same situation. She was sure they wouldn't show how much they were hurting.  
  
But no matter how hard she tried, it was impossible. She wasn't as strong as her siblings, she knew that. And she was definitely not used to be treated like this. She wasn't use to any kind of pain. As Raines turned the current up even more, she just couldn't take it.  
  
"STOP!! MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed. Raines didn't do anything. Lydia knew there was only one way to make the suffering go away.  
  
"I'll tell you everything.please just make it stop." She cried.  
  
With a smirk, Raines turned it off.  
  
"Spit it out!" He wheezed. With a trembling voice and tears streaming down her cheeks, Lydia told him. She wondered what would happen to the others now. Maybe Raines would kill them. She imagined them finding out she was the one who told about them. Who betrayed them? How would they ever be able to trust her again? She thought of Miss Parker. What would they do with her? How would she handle this? Lydia sniveled loudly, how could she do this to her, to Lyle and all the others? They would hate her forever. And of course, after what she did, she deserved it.  
  
*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED: 


	6. Chapter six

Chapter Six.   
  
*   
  
One day later.   
  
Lydia's apartment.   
  
*   
  
Lyle, Miss Parker and Jarod sat in the living room, waiting to hear something from Broots. One day had passed and now they were really worried. Something must have happened to her. It wasn't like Lydia to just disappear like that. Jarod was sure she had been the one he'd heard that day when he escaped. With a deep sigh, he gave Miss Parker a look. She had curled up in the corned of the couch, sleeping. Jarod smiled sadly. He wondered what was going to happen now. How would they be able to help Lydia without getting captured themselves? What if he'd stayed there? Maybe he could have found a way to help her. He should have stayed. If anything happened to her, it would be his fault.   
  
All of the sudden, a shrill signal from the phone sounded, startling Jarod and Lyle, who both stared at it with big eyes. Miss Parker awoke with a start. She sat up, giving Jarod a frightened look.   
  
"It's just the phone." Jarod mumbled. He got up on his feet and walked to answer.   
  
"Hello?" He said.   
  
"Jarod...it's me, Broots.I'm sorry I didn't call earlier.it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.but."   
  
"It's okay.just tell me what you found out." Jarod interrupted.   
  
There was a silence.   
  
"They.They have Lydia.and Ehhm.And it seems like they forced her to tell them where we are.and that was yesterday.they could be here any minute."   
  
"Oh my god." Jarod said seriously. He gave Lyle a troubled look. What the hell were they going to do? He was just about to continue talking when there was someone banging hard on the door.   
  
"OPEN THE DOOR!"   
  
All three stared at it in shock.   
  
"They're here!" Jarod quickly hung up. He gave the door a terrified look.   
  
"Jarod.what's going on.?" Miss Parker asked in a trembling voice.   
  
"The Centre forced Lydia to tell about us.they're here!"   
  
"No.Oh god.what are we going to do!"   
  
Without saying anything Jarod ran up to the balcony, looking down at the street. He didn't see any sweepers there. All of them were probably right outside the door. He knew they had to do something, and that fast. Really fast.   
  
"Jarod.save Parker.I'll be alright." Lyle said. Jarod looked at him. Then he hurried into the bedroom, searching for something to use as a rope. Climbing down was the only way.   
  
"No, Lyle they will kill you, you take Parker.I'm too valuable.they won't hurt me." Jarod said as he came back.   
  
Lyle seemed to think for a while, finally he nodded.   
  
"Jarod no.don't leave me.what if I'll never see you again." Miss Parker said as tears started to fall. "Please." She sniveled.   
  
"I'll be okay.I promise.I'll find you. Just go!"   
  
"I can't let you stay.I can't lose you Jarod.I love you." Miss Parker said, wrapping her arms around him, refusing to let go.   
  
"I love you to Lesley.Now go." He said, pushing her away. Seeing the pain in Miss Parker's eyes almost broke his heart. But he knew he had to force her. He just hoped he wouldn't lie, that he would be able to escape.   
  
Lyle dragged Miss Parker out to the balcony and was forced to scream at her to get her to do what she was supposed to do. Crying, Miss Parker slowly managed to get down the so called rope. Lyle followed her, leaving Jarod staring after them. Just as they got down to the ground, He saw a sweeper team coming running around the corner. Miss Parker and Lyle did their best to get away from them. Suddenly a loud crash sounded. Jarod spun around and saw a sweeper team running into the room.   
  
*   
  
"Lyle.I can't run anymore.I'm tired and my stomach hurts." Miss Parker gasped, trying desperately to keep her pace up.   
  
"You have to!" Lyle said. He glanced at her. She really seemed tired. She was breathing very hard and she had one hand pressed against her stomach. Lyle could see in her face that she was in pain. He felt sorry for her; she really shouldn't run like this in her condition. Of course she was tired.   
  
"You can make it.just hold on!"   
  
"NO!"   
  
Now Lyle was really scared. What if Miss Parker really didn't have the strength? What if the sweepers got her? He quickly looked back; the sweeper's started to come closer and closer. He increased his pace, there was no way he would let them capture him. He was a little surprised they hadn't tried to shoot him yet. They should have. Considering they almost managed to kill him before. Why would they let him live? He turned his head to look at Miss Parker. Suddenly he realized she wasn't next to him any longer.   
  
"Miss Parker!?" He shouted.   
  
There was no answer. He slowed down and turned to see what happened. What he saw almost made him faint. He gasped, staring at his sister's lifeless body in shock. First he was unsure of what had happened. Had she collapsed or had they done something. As he saw the sweepers' smug smiles, he knew.   
  
"You bastard! What did you do with her!?" He screamed almost frantically. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't!   
  
"Don't worry Lyle.She's too valuable." A sweeper said in a cold voice. Lyle looked around nervously. What was he going to do? The best thing would be to escape while he still had the chance. But could he really leave Miss Parker? No, he couldn't let the Centre take her. She would never be able to handle that. Not after everything she had been through. He had to stay and risk his own life. That was the only way. For one moment, Lyle couldn't help but blame Lydia. If she hadn't told Raines, none of this would be happening. Dammit, didn't she know what she was doing to them? Damn her! Suddenly he saw the sweeper raise his gun. Lyle flinched, but didn't move. He gave Miss Parker a look. She was still lying on the ground, motionless. Why did they want her? Why was she important to them? He just didn't understand. All of the sudden he realized. They wanted her baby. That had to be the reason. He looked back at the sweeper. He had his gun pointed straight at him now. Lyle made a trembling sigh. This was the end. This time they would succeed. He would die and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Suddenly a gunshot sounded. Lyle closed his eyes, waiting to feel the bullet cut through his flesh. To his surprise, nothing happened. Then another shot was fired. And two more. Lyle opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the sweeper, lying on the ground. Then he spotted Sam and Jarod. He stared at them in shock.   
  
"Are you okay Lyle!?" Sam asked as he hurried up to him. Lyle only managed to nod. He was breathing hard and his body was trembling. "I thought I would die." He mumbled.   
  
"Yeah.So did I." Sam said bitterly.   
  
"Parker.?" Lyle asked.  
  
"She's okay.they used a tranquilizer gun."  
  
Lyle sighed with relief. He slowly walked up to Jarod who was kneeling next to Miss Parker. Sam followed. Jarod looked up at them with sad eyes.   
  
"We need to get away from here." Sam said with a sigh. Both Jarod and Lyle nodded.   
  
"The apartment is not safe.Any ideas?" Lyle said.   
  
"The hotel?" Sam said.   
  
"They can find us there." Jarod said without taking his eyes from Miss Parker. He gently stroked her hair out of her face. He felt so sorry for her. Like what happened to her wasn't enough. And now this, he didn't understand. What had she done to deserve this? Why would everything happen to her? To them? It was so unfair.   
  
"The sweepers are dead!" Sam replied.   
  
"We don't know if there was only one team."   
  
"What about Lydia's workplace?" Lyle asked.   
  
Sam and Jarod gave him puzzled looks. Lyle told them about the news station.   
  
Sam gave him a doubting look. "Are you sure we can go there?" He asked.   
  
"No.But we can't stay here."   
  
"Lyle is right.let's go!" Jarod demanded. He carefully took Miss Parker in his arms and lifted her up. He was a little surprised of how heavy she had got. He sighed unhappily. Poor Parker.   
  
*   
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
THE CENTRE - BLUE COVE, DELAWARE.  
  
MR PARKER'S OFFICE.   
  
*   
  
"Shouldn't she wake up soon?" Mr. Parker asked Raines, who was sitting next to him.   
  
"I don't know.maybe the drug lasted longer than we thought." Raines wheezed, without taking his eyes off the screen. He smiled evilly at the woman lying on the floor. Her light hair was spread out like a Gloria around her head.  
  
Mr. Parker nodded. "Maybe it's for the best.we don't want her to cause any trouble. Right?" He said callously.   
  
"Yeah.Like she could.She may be Miss Parker's sister. But she hasn't got her courage. "   
  
They sat there for a while, watching Lydia. Suddenly she started to move. They could hear her mumbling something in her sleep. She continued moving; soon her motions became more violent, like she was having a nightmare.   
  
"Don't hit me.please.NO!"   
  
Mr. Parker gave Raines a questioning look. Raines just shrugged.   
  
"NO.Daddy.I don't want to.don't hit me.please!"   
  
"Stop.Daddy you're hurting me.no, please.GET OFF ME!"   
  
"She's not dreaming.am I right?" Mr. Parker asked.   
  
It took a while before Raines answered. "I'm not sure, there's a big possibility she did experienced it." He said.   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"I know her so called family wasn't exactly known to be saints. He 'father' has been convicted thrice for assault and sexual abuse." Raines explained.   
  
Mr. Parker just nodded. Didn't know what else to say. In silence they both turned their attention back to Lydia.   
  
"Isn't it ironic? She, Miss Parker and Lyle are a perfect match. All of them have been victims of almost the same thing." Mr. Parker said after a while.   
  
"Yeah.They're pathetic."   
  
*   
  
ABOUT A HALF AN HOUR LATER.  
  
NEW YORK  
  
THE NEWS STATION.   
  
*   
  
Jarod sat on the floor next to Miss Parker, who was stretched out on the couch in Will's office. He held her cold hand in his, praying she would be alright when she awoke. Sam stood in the doorway, silently talking to Will.   
  
"Thank you for letting us borrow your room." Sam nearly whispered.   
  
"As long as it's used for something good.it's okay.I hope she'll be okay." Will whispered back. None of them knew why they were whispering, but it seemed right. And besides, they didn't want to disturb. "I still can't believe Lydia has a twin-sister." He added.   
  
"Yeah.And I can't believe Miss Parker have." Sam smiled. His smile faded away as he remembered what Jarod told him. How could he reveal the news about Lydia the best way? He couldn't tell about the Centre, and he didn't want to upset anyone more than necessary.   
  
At the same time, Lyle, without any problems was telling Kipp about what happened.   
  
*   
  
ABOUT ONE HOUR LATER.  
  
LYDIA'S APARTMENT.   
  
*   
  
"I shouldn't have left her."Jarod said for about the fifth time.   
  
"Jarod.it's okay. No one can find her there. You know it's the safest place." Sam said.   
  
"What if she wakes up and there's only strangers around her." Jarod continued.  
  
"She shouldn't."   
  
Jarod sighed. Of course, he knew it was the best thing to leave Miss Parker with Will and the others. She was safe there. But he couldn't help but wish he'd stayed with her. He also knew it would take much less time to pack if there were more people doing it. And they really needed to get away from there as soon as possible. Before a new sweeper team showed up. They probably wouldn't have the same luck next time.   
  
"You're right." He said with a sigh.   
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know what to pack for Lydia!" Lyle suddenly exclaimed.   
  
"It doesn't matter.just take something." Jarod said, rather irritated. Like it wasn't enough he had to spent the whole days with him, he had to ask so dumb questions too.   
  
With a sigh, Lyle returned to what he was doing.   
  
"So where are we going?" Sam asked.   
  
Jarod just shook his head and shrugged.   
  
Sam made a deep sigh. Why did everything have to be so hard?   
  
*   
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
THE NEWS STATION.   
  
*   
  
Miss Parker slowly became aware of someone talking. The voices sounded to be far away and muffled. She felt pain, but couldn't decide where it hurt. Gradually she heard the voices closer and more clearly. She opened her eyes. First everything was blurred. She blinked a couple of times. She moaned as she realized she had a headache. She bit by bit began to get to a sitting position. Suddenly her stomach started to ache. With a groan she collapsed back at the couch. She warily tried to massage her belly to get rid of the pain. Just then she heard a voice talking to her.   
  
She looked up and saw a man she didn't recognise standing next to her. She inhaled sharply, trying to get as far away from him as possible.   
  
"It's okay.Miss Parker.I won't hurt you." The man said.   
  
"Where am I? Who are you? Where is Jarod?" Miss Parker asked, a few tears escaped her eyes.   
  
"He didn't think you would wake up so soon.he's alright, I promise." The man started with the question he thought she would be most pleased to hear. Then he informed her about where she was.   
  
"My name is Will...I'm Lydia's boss." He finished.   
  
Miss Parker relaxed a little, but was still scared.   
  
"Is it anything I can do for you?" Will asked.   
  
Miss Parker seemed to think for a while. "Do you have any painkillers?" She finally asked.   
  
"Sure, I'll be right back!" Will left the room. Miss Parker closed her eyes.   
  
"Hey there.I heard you're awake!" Startled by the sound, Miss Parker opened her eyes and gave the person standing in the doorway an alarmed look.   
  
"Sorry.I didn't mean to scare you.are you alright?"   
  
"You're Kipp? Right?" Miss Parker asked tiredly.   
  
Kipp nodded. "I heard what happened to Lydia.I wish I could help you and your friends to save her." He said as he walked up to the couch and sat down on the armrest.   
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything. She just gave the man looking down at her an unhappy look.   
  
"You're pregnant! Is it Jarod's!?"   
  
Miss Parker whimpered. Why did he have to notice that? "No." She said miserably.   
  
First Kipp was confused. Then he remembered what he'd heard Lydia and her talk about. "Oh no.I'm so sorry." He whispered.   
  
"Yeah.Me too." Miss Parker said, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.   
  
"Kipp.leave Miss Parker alone.she must be tired." Will said as he re- entered the room with a glass of water and a painkiller. He walked up to her.   
  
"No, it's okay.thank you."   
  
"Oh, you know each other?"   
  
"Kind of." Kipp said. With a smile Will left, leaving Miss Parker and Kipp alone. Kipp was just about to talk when he realized Miss Parker had fallen asleep. He gave her a surprised look. He then took the now empty glass from her and walked out of the room.   
  
*   
  
FOUR HOURS LATER  
  
SOMEWHERE ON THE ROAD.   
  
*   
  
All of them had managed to pack their stuff and were heading for Cleveland- Ohio as a temporary stop, to rest before continuing the next day. Hopefully they had decided where to go and could take an airplane. Sydney was driving his black BMW. Broots sat in the passenger-seat; Debbie and Angelo were seated in the back seat. Sam followed them in Lydia's silver-gray car. Lyle sat next to him and Miss Parker and Jarod in the back seat.   
  
"Don't worry Lesley.everything is going to be fine." Jarod said softly. Miss Parker gave him a doubting look. How could it be okay?   
  
"When we get there, I can fix an appointment for you to do an abortion.I mean if you want to?"   
  
Miss Parker nodded. "If it's okay with you." She mumbled.   
  
"Of course it is.I know how hard it will be for you to have that baby.I'm just glad if you can get rid of it.then when we're both are ready.we can have our own child."   
  
Miss Parker gave him a slight smile. "I love you." She said almost inaudibly.   
  
"I love you too" Jarod whispered, putting his arms around Miss Parker, pulling her close. She leaned her head against him. Almost immediately she'd fallen asleep.   
  
*   
  
EARLY NEXT MORNING.   
  
*   
  
The sun was just about to rise. The company was already on their way to the airport. After a lot of discussing they had decided to go to Arizona. Jarod had told them about a family he knew. Who owned a ranch about one hour outside of Phoenix. He was sure they would be welcome to live in some of their rental cottages.   
  
*   
  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER.  
  
OUTSIDE OF PHOENIX - ARIZONA.  
  
SILVER-MOON RANCH.   
  
*   
  
Miss Parker and the others were waiting in their new navy-blue Jeep while Jarod was talking to the owner Mr. Ridge Dorsey and his wife Megan. Debbie and Angelo, who sat in the back, looked at the surroundings with big eyes. Wherever they looked they saw mountains, cactuses and sand. But also grass- covered pastures at which horses in different colors went. As they looked in the other direction there were two big stables. A little further away there were three small wooden cabins next to each other. A small white bridge over a pouring creek was separating them from the corrals. It was so beautiful. And the air was really hot. Suddenly Jarod's voice interrupted their thoughts. Debbie looked at him. "Can we stay here?" She asked, hoping the answer would be a 'yes'. She actually liked this place. It seemed cool.   
  
"Yes. We can stay as long as we like.the cabin's are ours!" Jarod said with a grin. Debbie gave him a big smile.   
  
Jarod got into the car and they slowly headed for their new homes. It took a while before they could agree how they would split up. There were three cabins. And together they were nine persons. After a while they agreed to let Jarod and Miss Parker taking the cabin which was located closest to the creek. And when they managed to save Lydia, she would be living there too. Lyle, Sam and Sydney would stay in the middle cabin. Broots, Debbie and Angelo in the third.   
  
Lyle walked up to the Jeep for about the seventh time. He didn't understand how much things they managed to bring. Neither did he understand how they managed to get everything into the car. It really was a mystery. He stopped for a while, surveying the landscape. He didn't know how to feel. Being at a place like this, somehow reminded him of the place he grew up. It was kind of scary. Lyle shrugged those creepy thoughts off and grabbed one of the last bags. As he was about to walk back into the small house. He heard a female voice. He turned around. The first thing he saw was a huge black horse. He let his gaze wander upwards 'till he spotted a blond woman smiling down at him. He gave the horse a frightened look and backed away a little.   
  
"He won't bite!" The woman laughed. Lyle gave her a doubting look. "What about kick?" He asked. The woman smiled.   
  
"Don't worry.Thunder won't hurt you." The woman giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry.I should introduce myself.I'm Tess. Ridge's daughter.I just came to welcome you and your friends to our ranch.I hope you'll have a good time here!" She continued. Lyle relaxed a little. He returned Tess' smile. "My name is Lyle." He said. Without taking his eyes of the stallion, he walked a little closer.   
  
"Thank you.I think we're gonna love this place." He lied. He didn't want to disappoint the woman. But he doubted he could ever get used to living like this.   
  
"Good.I gotta go.see you later!"   
  
"Yeah.See ya."   
  
The woman turned her horse and galloped away over the grass. Lyle shivered as he heard the horse's hoofs against the wood of the bridge. Regardless that spooky feeling, he also felt something he'd never felt before. Not what he could remember anyway. It was like he couldn't take his eyes of 'her'. He didn't know what it was, but Tess had really caught his interest. She seemed so happy, so free, with her long light hair streaming in the wind as her horse ran along the river, towards the stables. He kept watching her. Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice behind him. He spun around and saw Jarod standing there, smirking.   
  
"What?!" He snapped.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Miss Parker." Jarod said.   
  
Lyle rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He sighed.   
  
"So Lyle.I didn't know you were afraid of horses.or did you just pretend so sweet Tess would feel sorry for you?"   
  
"You bastard!"   
  
"She's a nice girl." Jarod hinted. Lyle gave him an evil glare. Then he grabbed the bag he realized he'd dropped and walked into the cabin without looking back.   
  
Jarod did the same. When he entered his and Miss Parker's bedroom he saw Miss Parker walking around the room placing her stuff in the wardrobes. Jarod smiled.   
  
"Hi.Are you feeling better?" He asked. Miss Parker stopped and gave him a warm look. She nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I think so.maybe everything can work out.I don't think the Centre can find us here. Do you?"   
  
Jarod shook his head.   
  
"The only thing that bothers me is Lydia.what if they hurt her?" Miss Parker said in a low voice.   
  
"We're gonna find a way to save her." Jarod assured.   
  
Miss Parker walked up to the bed and sat down.   
  
"Lesley.We have to talk." Jarod started. Miss Parker gave him a puzzled look. What was wrong? Why did he sound so serious? She made a trembling nod. Maybe it was stupid thinking that things were going to get better. Maybe she'd been dumb and naive the whole time. As she saw Jarod look at her in silence, she got really scared. What if he had got tired of her? What if he actually didn't like her anymore and had decided to leave her?   
  
"What is it?" She tried to sound normal but only managed a whisper.   
  
Jarod walked up to the bed and sat down next to Miss Parker. "I know you want me stay with you, but I think." He started but got interrupted by Miss Parker inhaling sharply. She started at Jarod as tears started to fall. Jarod gave her a surprised look. He didn't understand. How could she react so strong without even knowing what he was about to say?   
  
"I understand.I knew it was too good to be true." Miss Parker sobbed. How could Jarod do this to her? She'd actually though he would always be there for her. Now she realized how stupid she'd been.   
  
"Honey.don't cry.it's okay.." Jarod said, taking her in his arms. He was confused. What did she mean?   
  
"Lesley.listen to me.I think it's for the best if I'll leave you here.and."   
  
"But Jarod I need you.Please don't leave me." Miss Parker pleaded. What was she going to do? She couldn't imagine a life without him. She couldn't live without him. She just couldn't!   
  
"I have to."   
  
"Why? Don't you love me anymore? Is it because I am pregnant?" Miss Parker cried.   
  
Suddenly Jarod realized they weren't talking about the same thing. She actually thought he would leave her, forever. How could she think that?   
  
"Oh my god, Parker.I didn't mean it like that.Honey.I would never desert you.I'm talking about saving Lydia.I have to go to the Centre.that's what I mean." He explained.   
  
Miss Parker stared at him dumbly. She wiped away her tears, but couldn't stop snivelling.   
  
"Oh." She only managed to say.   
  
"I'm sorry.I should have said in another way."   
  
"I just overreacted.I don't know what's wrong with me." Miss Parker whispered.   
  
"There's nothing wrong with you.It's just hormones." Jarod said softly.   
  
Miss Parker smiled sadly. "Are you sure you can save her? What if you'll get caught? You have to come back."   
  
Jarod nodded. "I'll be careful.I'm gonna talk to Broots or Sam, I haven't decided who yet.but I'm not going to go alone.don't worry Lesley, it will work."   
  
*  
  
  
  
NEXT DAY.   
  
*   
  
Miss Parker and the rest of the company except Jarod and Sam who were on their way to Delaware were gathered in Broots cabin, waiting impatiently for Jarod to call. Broots was waiting by his laptop, preparing to hack into the Centre's system for possible help.   
  
All of the sudden a cell phone rang. All of them checked their phones before realizing it was Miss Parker's. She quickly picked it up from her pocket and flipped it open to answer.   
  
"Jarod?" She asked, hoping desperately he would have arrived to Blue Cove without any complications.   
  
"Is this Miss. Lesley Parker?" An uncertain voice asked.   
  
"Ehhh, Yeah.sorry." Miss Parker said.   
  
"I'm calling from the state hospital - Phoenix. Concerning the abortion you have an appointment for. We've just got a cancellation, and are wondering if you would like to come already today?"   
  
"Today?"   
  
"Yes, or else you have to wait over three weeks."   
  
Miss Parker looked at the others for help. What was she going to say? She didn't want to go there alone, not without Jarod.   
  
"Sis, what's wrong?" Lyle asked as he saw the look of panic in her eyes. "The hospital wants me to come today..." Miss Parker whispered.   
  
"Well, that's great.go for it!"   
  
"I don't want to alone?"   
  
"It's okay.I'll go with you."   
  
Miss Parker gave her brother a doubting look. She didn't know how to feel. Did she really want him there with her?   
  
"Miss.are you there?" The woman in the phone asked. Miss Parker could hear the impatience in her voice.   
  
"Yes.I want to get this over with. I'll be there today." She finally said. Her voice was trembling slightly as she spoke.   
  
Right after she'd hung up the cell rang again. "Hello?" Miss Parker answered. Her voice still sounded shaky.   
  
"Honey are you okay?" Miss Parker sighed with relief as she heard Jarod's deep voice.   
  
"Yeah.Jarod.I'm going to do the abortion today.I'm scared, what if it won't work?" There was a silence. Miss Parker guessed Jarod was as shocked as she was by hearing that it would take place so soon.   
  
"But I thought.."   
  
Miss Parker interrupted him. "No.someone changed her mind." She said. She could hear Jarod sigh.   
  
"I wish I could be there for you.But I'll promise you.nothing can go wrong.you don't have to worry."   
  
There was another silence.   
  
"But they have to do a surgery."   
  
"I know Lesley.I'm so sorry that you have to go through that alone."   
  
"It's okay.it's not your fault.Lyle will come with me.I won't be alone." Miss Parker said. Even though she didn't want anything more badly that to have Jarod with her, she didn't want him to feel bad. She decided to not let him know how she really felt.   
  
"Good.And Les, don't forget that I love you.and when I.we'll, come back, everything are going to be fine.finally we can be happy.far away from the Centre and all the evil that comes from it..Now, you have to let me talk to Broots."   
  
"Okay.I love you too.and Jarod, be careful, don't get yourself caught.I need you.bye..."   
  
Before Jarod had a chance to speak, Miss Parker gave the phone to Broots. Nervously she glanced at her watch. It was only four hours left. She was really scared about going to the hospital. Somehow, she had his strange feeling that something was wrong, terribly wrong. Usually when she had those feelings, they were right. Miss Parker took a deep trembling breath. What could possibly go wrong? She tried to convince herself that it wouldn't. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that chilling feeling out of her mind. Instead she tried to focus on Broots. One thing she didn't doubt was that together with Jarod they would be able to get Lydia out of there, without any problems. She knew they could outwit Raines and her father.   
  
*   
  
ABOUT A HALF AN HOUR LATER.  
  
THE CENTRE - BLUE COVE, DELAWARE.  
  
SL-13   
  
*   
  
Lydia was still lying on the floor. She was conscious, but too tired to move. As she laid there she suddenly heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer. Slowly she looked up.   
  
"Hello Lyd." A raspy voice said. Lydia let out a small gasp as she heard the nickname she'd been called a long time ago. "That's what he called you, isn't it?"   
  
Lydia didn't say anything. She little by little managed to get into a sitting position, leaning her back against the cold wall.   
  
With a grin, the man she remembered as Raines, walked into the cell and forced her to get to her feet. Then he dragged her out of there. Lydia didn't dare anything else but to do as he said. Raines took her through the long dark corridors, towards the elevator. Their path ended up at what she guessed was his office. With a shove, Raines pushed her down in the chair. With his gun pointed at her, he walked up to the DSA player and hit the start button. A recorded image of Lydia in the cell appeared. Lydia watched it, shocked. Now when she saw it, everything came back to her. She remembered her so called dream.   
  
"Please.I don't want to watch." She begged as tears were brimming in her eyes.   
  
"Painful? Isn't it?" Raines wheezed.   
  
Lydia didn't bother to reply. She looked down at her lap as a few tears escaped her eyes.   
  
"Keep your eyes at the screen!" Raines wheezed, waving the gun.   
  
Lydia gave it a terrified look, and then she unwillingly turned her gaze to watch.   
  
"I don't want to remember." She whispered. Why did this happen? Why now? She thought she'd done quite a good job forgetting it. Or maybe denying was a better word. As she heard her own fear, she thought of Miss Parker. Now she really understood what she was going through. Not until now, she truly realized how she must have felt.how she must be feeling. She just didn't know what was most horrible. Being raped by an invisible stranger, or by your own father. All of the sudden she was snapped out of her thoughts as something she guessed was a fire alarm sounding. She looked around, she looked at Raines. He seemed frightened. Was it possible that someone as evil as he could feel fear? The alarm continued. Sweepers and other staff did their best to search through the building. After a little while they found what they were searching for in SL-3. None of them noticed two men dressed like firemen, hiding, in the rest of the group of fire-fighters trying to extinguish the fire that grew bigger and bigger by the second.   
  
*   
  
LATER THAT DAY.  
  
THE STATE HOSPITAL.   
  
*   
  
Lyle stared at the doctor as if he was crazy. He didn't understand. What kind of incompetent morons could claim that his sister wasn't pregnant? What the hell was wrong with them? Lyle didn't know what to do, he wanted to scream at them, he wanted to hit them. He'd spent more than two hours of nervous pacing, waiting to hear that the surgery went well. But instead he got the news that there was no baby. He just didn't get it. How was it possible?! Suddenly as out of nowhere, a thought struck him. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again as he realized how dumb it would sound. What the hell, it didn't matter. He decided to go for it.  
  
"Her baby is invisible! That's why you couldn't find it. You have to believe me."   
  
The doctor gave him a confused look. "Invisible?" He asked. It was obvious he didn't believe a world of what Lyle said.   
  
"Yes! Just get rid of that fucking brat!"   
  
"If you don't calm down I will have to ask the security to arrest you."   
  
Lyle gave him an evil glare, but decided to take it easy. What kind of support would he be if he ended up in custody?   
  
"I'm sorry.it's just so frustrating to know that my sister is really depressed by having to carry this baby. And you are telling me you can't do anything." Lyle said, surprisingly calm.   
  
"I'm sorry.but she does not HAVE a baby.we did everything we could. A surgery like that would make it impossible to miss a fetus more than four months old. I'm really sorry."   
  
Lyle sighed miserably. What was he going to do? He couldn't just let this happen? He thought of Miss Parker. It was crazy, now because of this she would be forced to keep the baby. He felt so sorry for her. How would he be able to tell her? She would be devastated.   
  
*   
  
To be continued. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter seven.   
  
*   
  
TWO HOURS LATER.  
  
THE STATE HOSPITAL.  
  
PHOENIX, ARIZONA.  
  
*   
  
"Dammit! How could this happen? Damn them!"  
  
  
  
"Lyle?"  
  
Lyle immediately became quiet. He gave his sister a look. He hadn't known she was awake. He hoped she hadn't heard what he'd said. Of course he had to tell her the truth, but he needed to find the best way for it. With a small smile he got up on his feet and walked over to her. Warily, he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were awake? How are you feeling?" Lyle asked as he took her hand in his. He gave her a nervous look. How was he going to tell her? He wished Jarod had been there. He knew Parker wanted Jarod to be there.  
  
"I don't know.I'm tired. But I'm also relieved.Now maybe I will be able to forget and go on with my life."  
  
Lyle swallowed hard. Shit! He had to tell her. He took a deep breath. "Ehhm.there's something that I have to tell you." He said.  
  
Miss Parker gave him a confused look. She could see he looked extremely troubled.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's..it's about the baby.."  
  
"Lyle. Please. I don't want to talk about that... It's gone now.I want to forget."  
  
Lyle gave her a sad look. She really thought things were going to be alright. He felt so sorry for her. With a deep sigh, Lyle started talking. "Miss Parker.you're gonna hear this anyway, so it can as might as well be me telling you." He said. "The doctors couldn't.Your baby is."Lyle paused. "It's invisible.they didn't do the abortion." Lyle finally managed to say.  
  
Miss Parker stared at him, stunned.  
  
"I'm so sorry.I tried to convince them, but they refused to believe me.I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh my god..." Miss Parker whispered. "All of this.for nothing.I'm gonna have scar all over my stomach, for nothing!"  
  
"I don't think the scar is your main problem." Lyle said a little puzzled. How could she be thinking of that now?  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything. "I know..Oh god. what am I going to do?" Miss Parker closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling, but failed. She opened them again and with tears streaming down her cheeks she looked at her brother.  
  
"Lesley..I'm sorry.is there anything I can do for you?" Lyle said softly.  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. "I wish Jarod was here." She managed to say before she broke down, crying. Lyle looked at her, shocked. He had tried to prepare for the worse. And he knew his sister would react strongly. But still, her breakdown shocked him. He didn't know what to do. He knew there was noting he could say to comfort her that would matter.  
  
"I know." Lyle whispered. He held Miss Parker's hand in his, gently squeezing it. His next hand slowly and soothingly ran through her hair. He knew the best thing was to let her cry. It would help her to feel better afterwards, when she'd calmed down.  
  
*  
  
ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER.  
  
SILVER-MOON RANCH.  
  
JAROD'S CABIN.  
  
*  
  
"Lydia. How are you feeling? Are you alright?" Sydney walked into the small house and sat down next to her on the couch. Lydia didn't look up.  
  
"Lydia!" Sydney said again.  
  
With a sigh, Lydia slowly turned her head to look at the man. She nodded. "I'm okay." She said in a low voice.  
  
Sydney could see that she was lying. He didn't know what but he knew it was something else than her visit at the Centre that bothered her, he just wished he knew what.  
  
"Listen, neither of us blames you for what happened. It wasn't your fault.you had no choice but to tell him. Do you believe me?"  
  
"I don't know, I shouldn't have told him. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, none of us are hurt. Don't think of it, okay."  
  
"How can I not? I could have got some of you killed. What if the sweepers." Lydia's voice trailed off.  
  
Sydney hushed her. "Just forget it." He whispered.  
  
"Maybe you can forgive me, but what about the others? Lyle must hate me, and Jarod would never speak to me again if I did something to hurt Parker. And of course, I can't blame him."  
  
Sydney sighed. "I promise you. They're not mad. Believe me." Sydney assured her. Lydia gave him a small smile.  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
Suddenly Jarod's voice interrupted. Both Sydney and Lydia turned their heads to look at him.  
  
"Syd, Lydia. Do you want to go with me to the hospital?" Jarod asked as he re-entered the room.  
  
It took a while before anyone answered. "No, Not now. Tell her I'm sorry." Lydia whispered. She looked down at her lap. A few tears escaped her eyes. She really wanted to be there for her sister, but she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it, not after her time at the Centre. Miss Parker would only remind her even more of what once happened to her.  
  
Jarod gave Sydney a puzzled look.  
  
"Go Jarod, I'll stay with Lydia."  
  
Jarod nodded. He gave Lydia a concerned look, and then he walked out of the cabin. He headed for the car he'd borrowed from Ridge.  
  
Inside, Sydney tried to make Lydia open up to him.  
  
"Why don't you want to meet Miss Parker? Something else happened, right? Lydia, you can talk to me. Trust me."  
  
Lydia took a deep trembling breath. Maybe it was better if she told someone. And somehow, she felt like she could trust Sydney. "It's about my past, Raines made me remember." She started.  
  
Sydney waited patiently for her to continue.  
  
"When I was young, my father." Lydia paused. "He used to hit me and. He forced me to have sex with him." Lydia couldn't say the last words without getting tears in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't remember any of it, not until Raines.ruined everything." She whispered.  
  
When she was ready, she slowly looked up and into Sydney's understanding eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but sometimes it's good to let the repressed come up. If you want me to, I'll be happy to help you. You can talk to me as much as you want."  
  
"So you're gonna be my shrink now?"  
  
"No Lydia, I'll be your friend."  
  
Lydia smiled slightly. "Thank you." She said.  
  
Sydney nodded. "That's why you didn't want to see Parker." He stated.  
  
Lydia nodded. "I'm an idiot. It's not her fault that I happened to remember my childhood. What if she thinks I don't care anymore?"  
  
"She will understand when you'll tell her."  
  
"I don't know it I am going to tell her."  
  
"Don't you think she deserves that? She trusted you.and then you hardly knew each other."  
  
Lydia sighed. He was right. Of course he was right. She thought of that night when she'd found her sister crying on her bed. That had been right after the rape, and still she'd trusted her enough to let her know. Lydia knew she had to tell her, to trust her.  
  
"You're right."  
  
*  
  
THE STATE HOSPITAL.  
  
*  
  
As Jarod entered the room he saw Lyle sitting in a chair close to Miss Parker's bed. With a quick glance at her sleeping form, he walked up to Lyle.  
  
"Lydia is okay, I came here as soon as I could. Is she okay?"  
  
It took a while before Lyle answered. "No.She's everything but okay." He said unhappily. As he spoke, he could see the fear in the other man's eyes. With a deep sigh he told Jarod about what had happened.  
  
Jarod stared at him in shock. Then he turned his head to look at Miss Parker.  
  
"I can't believe it. It's just too fucking crazy!" He said angrily. Lyle agreed.  
  
Jarod walked up to Miss Parker and sat down at the bed, careful to not wake her, he took her hand in his. He turned his head to Lyle and in a sad voice he asked. "How long does she have to stay here?"  
  
"I think they said about two weeks. So her cut will heal."  
  
Jarod nodded. With a deep sigh, he turned his attention back to Miss Parker.  
  
"I'm so sorry honey." He whispered as he gently stroked her face, sweeping away her hair. Miss Parker moved in her sleep, but didn't wake up.  
  
"Lyle, Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" Without saying anything Lyle just nodded. Jarod sighed. He didn't understand, how could everything go so wrong?  
  
"Listen. I'm gonna stay with her. Take the car back to the ranch."  
  
Lyle gave the other man a confused look.  
  
"I'm staying with her; I'm not going back until she's ready. The others will understand."  
  
Lyle nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow." Lyle gave his sister a long look before turning around and leaving the room.  
  
"Lyle!" Lyle stopped in the doorway as he heard his name. He turned his head to look at Jarod.  
  
"Take care of Lydia.Something is wrong. Please, be nice to her."  
  
Lyle nodded. "Of course." With those words Lyle left. Jarod turned to Miss Parker again.  
  
*  
  
FIVE MONTHS LATER.  
  
SILVER-MOON RANCH.  
  
*  
  
"Do you mind if I join you!?" Lyle's voice made the four persons playing around in the water stop and look up.  
  
"No, not at all Lyle! But you know they bade their horses in this creek, don't you?" Debbie said with a smile. She started to laugh as she saw the look on Lyle's face. Angelo and her other two friends laughed as well. Ridge's and Megan's fourteen years old children and Debbie had almost immediately become friends. Now, they spent the whole days together, playing or riding horses.  
  
"What the hell!" Lyle said and dived into the water. Just as he got his head over the surface of the water, he saw Tess standing there, looking down at him. With a big smile she let go of Thunder and began to take off her clothes. She giggled as she saw Lyles shocked expression. With only her underwear on, Tess jumped into the water. She swam up to Lyle, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hi.why are you so shocked? It's not like you haven't seen my like this before!" She purred.  
  
Lyle smiled. "Are you just going the leave him there?" He said, glancing at the horse.  
  
"Yes! He won't go anywhere!" She said, kissing Lyle's lips. Lyle relaxed and enjoyed being close to his girlfriend.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker and Jarod sat by the shore, their feet in the cool water. "Look at them, they're so happy." Miss Parker said.  
  
Jarod turned his head to Miss Parker. "Yes." He said.  
  
"I'm glad Lyle found someone.he deserves that."  
  
Jarod just nodded. "Les. It's really hot out here, why don't we join the others. a bath would do you good."  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. Jarod gave her a sad look. He knew she was always thinking of the baby. And of course, how would she be able to not think of it. She was in her ninth month now, and her stomach was very big.  
  
"Lesley. I just want you to have fun for a while." Jarod took a hand full of water in his hand and splashed it in Miss Parker's face. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I know Jarod. but I can't."  
  
Jarod interrupted her. "No one will laugh at you, it's okay, this is our friends. they all know. You don't have to worry about anything." Without warning, Jarod slid into the water, dragging Miss Parker with him. With a scream, she collapsed against Jarod's chest.  
  
"Why did you do that!" She yelled.  
  
"I told you. this is fun!" Jarod smiled. He helped Miss Parker to take off her thin summer-dress.  
  
"It's okay. You look beautiful." He said soothingly as he saw Miss Parker's uncomfortable look.  
  
"Yeah right. I look like a fucking hippo!"  
  
"I don't care if you look like an elephant.I love you, and that's all that matters."  
  
Miss Parker gave him a small smile. "I'm warning you Jarod.I cannot swim like this, so if you don't want me to drown, you have hold me." She stated.  
  
"Really. what if I'll test you?" Jarod smirked.  
  
"You wouldn't dare! If you drop me I swear I'll kill you!" Miss Parker snarled.  
  
Jarod just laughed. "I won't drop you.but I can do.this." Jarod said, letting go of Miss Parker. He backed away.  
  
"You bastard!!" Miss Parker yelled. Water splashed all around her as she was trying to find a way to float. "Jarod!! Pick me up dammit!!" She screamed, both with rage and fear. The other people stopped and looked at her. But soon continued what they were doing, knowing that Jarod was just playing with her.  
  
Jarod swam up to her and placed an arm around her. "Better?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?!" She gasped. Being mad at Jarod didn't work quite long. She started to laugh. "Don't think you can get away with this that easy!" Miss Parker violently pushed him away. Before Jarod had a chance to realize what happened, Miss Parker attacked him, holding him down. Now it was Jarod's turn to splash, trying desperately to get his head over the surface of the water. After a while he managed to gain an advantage over Miss Parker. With a scream she was pushed backwards, she didn't manage to get control over her body and unwillingly sank under the water. When Jarod realized what had happened he quickly picked her up, holding her. She coughed, trying to get the water out of her lungs.  
  
"Sorry.Are you okay?" Jarod asked worriedly.  
  
Miss Parker was just about to answer when another coughing fit interrupted her.  
  
"I'm fine!" Miss Parker managed to say before she continued coughing.  
  
"What's going on? Is she okay?" Jarod looked up as he heard the voice. He saw Lydia looking at her sister with concern written all over her face.  
  
"She just swallowed a lot of water." Jarod assured her.  
  
"Oh.Listen, I'm gonna talk to Syd.don't interrupt!"  
  
"Sure. I'm glad Sydney can help you."  
  
"Yeah!! I'm feeling a lot better!" Lydia said with a smile. She looked at Miss Parker a while before heading for Sydney's cabin. Jarod turned his attention back to Miss Parker. She had stopped coughing and was resting her head tiredly against Jarod's shoulder. Her body was trembling slightly. Jarod didn't know if it was because of cold, exhaustion, or fear. But he though it would be a good idea to let her rest.  
  
"C'mon.Let's get out of here." Without arguing, Miss Parker let Jarod help her out of the water. They walked back into their small house. Jarod helped Miss Parker to dry herself, and then he followed her to the bedroom. After a lot of arguing he managed to talk her into it. And Miss Parker slowly lay down onto the bed.  
  
"Honey.get some sleep, I'll stay with you."  
  
Miss Parker gave him a smile. "How am I going to be able to take care of an invisible child?" She asked.  
  
Jarod was quiet for a while as he wondered what to answer. "We'll solve that, I'll help you as much as I can.it's going to be alright" He finally said.  
  
"I wish it had been a normal baby.that it had been yours."  
  
"I know. "  
  
"I feel sorry for her.she can't help that she was created. What am I going to tell her? That I never wanted her? That I did everything I could to get rid of her, and was devastated when it didn't work. it's not her fault." Miss Parker said as a couple of tears found their way down her cheek.  
  
"How do you know it's a she?"  
  
"I just know."  
  
Jarod nodded slowly. "Les, it's not your fault either. It's understandable that you didn't want her, no one can blame you, every woman would have felt the same. Don't feel bad." He said softly.  
  
"You're right. What would I do without you?"  
  
*  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
THE CENTRE - BLUE COVE, DELAWARE.  
  
RAINES OFFICE.  
  
*  
  
"I'm telling you, I want Jarod and that baby alive. Do whatever you have to, and kill the others. We don't want anyone to talk between their mouths." Raines wheezed angrily. The sweepers nodded nervously.  
  
"Yes Mr. Raines." One of them said shyly.  
  
"It has gone five months since they disappeared from New York, we haven't found a trace of them.and neither have Mark.." Another sweeper said bravely. Raines shot him an evil glare.  
  
"Mark! That idiot is even worse than Broots was!" He snarled. "Find them, NOW!"  
  
The sweepers didn't dare to argue. Silently they left the office.  
  
*  
  
NEXT DAY.  
  
SILVER-MOON RANCH.  
  
OUTSIDE OF PHOENIX, ARIZONA.  
  
*  
  
"Excuse me! Where can I find Lydia Weston? I know she lives here."  
  
Ridge turned around and looked at the younger man. He gave him a puzzled look. "Weston? There's no Weston here." He said, continuing brushing his chestnut mare.  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
With a sigh, Ridge once again turned to face the other man. "Did you say Lydia?" He asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"The only Lydia that lives on this ranch is called Parker, not Weston." He explained.  
  
"That's okay too!! Where can I find her?"  
  
With a confused look on his face, Ridge pointed at the small cottages next to the river.  
  
"Thank you very much!"  
  
*  
  
Lydia and Miss Parker were slowly walking along the creek, talking. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone, making the sand under their bare feet almost too hot to contact. On distance they could see the horses strolling, seemingly enjoying the weather. Lydia had gladly been wearing only a bikini, but with sympathy for her sister, she averted that temptation and wore a thin white silk dress. She wondered if Miss Parker understood she did it for her. Probably not. Lydia smiled. Living at the ranch was so nice, so relaxing. Strangely, she didn't miss her old life at all. She had though she would miss it. But this was so much better. The only thing she missed was. Lydia stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Oh my god! What is he doing here?!!" She gasped. She stared at the man coming towards her, stunned. Miss Parker gave her a confused look. Then she realized what Lydia was looking at.  
  
"How did he find us?" She said.  
  
Lydia was too shocked to answer. She just kept staring at him.  
  
"Hi Lydia!! I thought it was time to visit? Are you okay?!"  
  
"Kipp, oh my god!" Without thinking she ran up to him and hugged him. Shocked by her greeting, Kipp took one step backwards. Soon he recovered from the shock and gave Lydia a big smile.  
  
"You missed me that much?" He asked.  
  
Lydia was stunned. She couldn't believe she had just done that. She'd actually hugged him, just like that! She ignored his question.  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" By now, Lydia had started to become more than a little suspicious.  
  
"Well, Lyle helped me a little."  
  
"Lyle?"  
  
"Yeah, we had a little talk before you left.exchanging phone-numbers and things like that."  
  
"Why would." Lydia started but got interrupted by Miss Parker.  
  
"Did you tell Lyle about. that.?" She asked. Kipp nodded. "Oh by the way, Hi Miss Parker. nice to meet you." Kipp said, feeling a little dumb about not even saying 'hi'.  
  
"Hi." Miss Parker saw Kipp eyeing her belly. "Don't mention it." She said, before he had a chance to talk.  
  
Kipp just nodded.  
  
"What is going on here? Something I don't know?" Lydia asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah. I think Kipp wants to tell you something." Miss Parker said. She gave her sister a meaning look. Suddenly Lydia realized what this was all about. She inhaled sharply, staring at Kipp. She couldn't believe it. He'd travelled all the way here just to tell her he loved her? She was amazed. No one had ever done that for her.  
  
"Ehhm, Lydia. Miss Parker is right; I have to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you this a long time, but I never found the right moment. I, ehm" Kipp paused. "I love you." He said in a low voice. Even though Lydia had known what he was about to say, she was shocked. She felt her stomach doing flip flops. She closed her eyes to calm down. She was surprised of how good it felt to hear him saying that. How was it possible that those three words could do this to her? She hadn't been more nervous in a long time.  
  
"Lydia, I need to know, do you share those feelings? Or do you want me to go?"  
  
Lydia didn't know what do either do or say. She looked at Miss Parker for advice.  
  
"Listen Sis, I know how hard it is to express emotions. But if you really feel something for Kipp, let him know. You know how mine and Jarod's relationship were before I told him the truth, follow your heart" Miss Parker whispered. Lydia nodded nervously. She gave Kipp a small smile.  
  
"I think. I think I love you too." Her voice trembled as she spoke. With a smile, Kipp took up the box he had wanted to give her a long time from his pocket and handed it over to Lydia.  
  
"I bought this for you. Just as I sign that I care about you."  
  
Lydia slowly opened the box. She inhaled sharply as she spotted the necklace. "Oh my god! Thank you."  
  
"You like it?"  
  
Lydia nodded. "I love it!" After a moment of hesitation, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have been longing for this moment." She whispered.  
  
"Guys? Do you wanna accompany me back to our cabin?" Miss Parker asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.but I'm." Miss Parker moaned loudly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lydia asked worriedly.  
  
"It's just my stomach."  
  
"Of course. Let's go" Lydia said. As they walked she kept an eye at her sister. Quickly she glanced at Kipp, who walked on Miss Parker's other side. Suddenly Miss Parker let out a small scream. She clutched her stomach.  
  
"I need to sit down!" She breathed.  
  
Lydia looked around and found a stone big enough to sit at. Slowly she escorted Miss Parker to it. "Do you want me to get Jarod?" She asked.  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. "No, it's not big deal.I'll be fine." She answered. Lydia gave her a doubtful look. Miss Parker continued moaning. Both Lydia and Kipp got more and more uncomfortable. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Lesley.you should get back to the house. Do you think you can walk?"  
  
Miss Parker nodded. "Help me."  
  
They'd just managed to get back to the cabin and placed Miss Parker on her bed, when she suddenly let out a loud scream. She was pressing both her hands hard against her stomach, and she was screaming and moaning non stop. Lydia could tell she was in great pain.  
  
"Jarod!" Lydia shouted. "Kipp! Go get Jarod!"  
  
"Lesley, honey.I'm here." Lydia said, stroking her sister's sweat-covered face. She brushed away a strand of her damp hair.  
  
"Lydia, I think I'm gonna have the baby." Miss Parker gasped.  
  
*  
  
After about five hours of labours. And with Lydia, Jarod, Lyle and the rest of her friends supporting and helping her, Miss Parker managed to give birth to a baby, which by all means was invisible. But as the hours passed, the new-born slowly started to shimmer, turning more and more into a visible creature.  
  
"Hey! Someone!!!" Debbie who was sitting next to the sleeping form in the small bed, wheezed.  
  
Lyle walked up to her.  
  
"Look. the baby!" Debbie whispered.  
  
"My god." Lyle stared at it with big eyes. It really looked like it was going to be visible. Lyle looked at the others. Lydia and Jarod was sitting with Miss Parker at the bed. The rest of the company were in the small living room. Lyle smiled. He didn't want to disturb, he decided to tell them about the baby later. Instead he whispered some words to Debbie, then silently leaving the room.  
  
*  
  
"Miss Parker, how are you feeling?" Miss Parker turned her head to look at the younger one.  
  
"I'm just tired.thank you Debbie." She said in a weak voice.  
  
Debbie smiled. "Your baby is not invisible anymore. She said.  
  
"What!" Miss Parker tried to get up. But immediately collapsed back down onto her back. She let out a loud moan.  
  
"Honey, you need to rest." Jarod said softly.  
  
"It still hurts." Miss Parker whimpered.  
  
"That's normal honey. "Lydia soothed.  
  
"I want to see her."  
  
Lydia got up on her feet. She returned with the baby. "Here she is." She said, carefully placing the baby in its mother's arms. Miss Parker looked at the baby with big eyes. She had never been this close to a baby before. And she could never have imagined herself in this situation. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the tiny girl look at her with curious eyes, which had the same color as her own blue ones.  
  
"I can't believe she's alright. She shouldn't be. Considering the weird kinship with me being both her mother and grandmother.and she's also born more then three weeks earlier than she should." Miss Parker said in a low voice.  
  
Jarod nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"What if she's not Dane's?" Lydia asked.  
  
Miss Parker was quiet for a while. "She is. even though I've desperately tried to tell myself that she's not.she is, and she always will be." She said as tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry honey."  
  
"Does she have a name?" Miss Parker looked up and saw Sam, Sydney and Broots standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hell no! I haven't thought of that yet."  
  
"I'm sorry Parker. I shouldn't disturb you; I just wanted to see her." Sam said.  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
"She's cute. just like her mother." Sam immediately regretted saying that. He quietly cursed out. Shit! Why did he say something stupid like that? Miss Parker blushed. She turned her gaze to avoid looking at Sam.  
  
"I have to apologise for that. I don't know why I said it." Sam said rather embarrassed.  
  
"No, it's just me being emotional, don't worry." Miss Parker finally said. Sam gave her a shy smile.  
  
After a while of talking, Sydney, Broots, Debbie and Sam left the room again. Later Lydia left as well, letting Miss Parker and Jarod have some peace and quiet.  
  
*  
  
Jarod watched Miss Parker sleep. The baby was still lying in her arms. He couldn't help but smile, they looked so beautiful together. He reached out to gently touch the little girls head. She squirmed in her sleep. Jarod whispered calming words and soon she was lying unmoving on her mother's chest. As Jarod looked at the baby, he saw the same characteristic features in her tiny face as in Miss Parker's. His smile grew bigger. Considering the circumstances he couldn't help but like the little girl. He just hoped Miss Parker could learn to love her as well. Of course, he couldn't blame her if she wouldn't.  
  
All the time Jarod kept asking himself the same question. How was it possible that the baby could be visible? And why now? She hadn't been when Miss Parker tried to do the abortion, neither when she was born. So why now? That was a mystery he just couldn't solve.  
  
Suddenly as out of nowhere, a thought struck him. He recalled that day about three weeks before he got caught by the Centre. He had been on his pretend as a night watchman at a warehouse somewhere outside of Delaware. He remembered the look on her face as she'd found him there. And her slow, threatening movements as she'd walked up to him with her gun drawn. He remembered her scream as she suddenly collapsed at the floor. Then everything was blurred. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't recall what had happened next. Jarod gasped. Was it possible that they. He gave Miss Parker a look of disbelief. How could it be possible to not remember a thing like that? Jarod slowly shook his head. What did really happen that night..  
  
*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight. *  
  
NEXT DAY. SILVER-MOON RANCH.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker gave Jarod a confused look. Why would he ask something like that? How the hell could he even imagine she would remember what she did more than nine months ago? That was impossible.  
  
"I know it sounds strange, but it's important. Just listen to me. That day I'm talking about was about three weeks before I got caught by the Centre. I was pretending to be a night watchman in a warehouse. I tried to catch a drug-peddler. You know, I've been thinking about this the whole night. I think it was raining and thundering a lot. I guess you had a lead on me and when you arrived, you were dripping wet and really pissed. You threatened me with your gun and were screaming at me. The next thing I can recall is seeing you collapse at the floor. I don't know what happened to you. Everything after that is black. Do you have any idea of what I am talking about?"  
  
Miss Parker seemed to think for a while. She nodded slowly. "I think so, it was late, and I didn't have anyone with me? Right?"  
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
"Oh my god... you're right, something happened that night. I know something hit my head. I could also feel a needle in my neck. And then everything's black. Just like you say." Miss Parker said thoughtfully.  
  
"Lesley, we need to find out what."  
  
"Why, it doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"Maybe it does, don't you get it! It was three weeks. Your baby was born three weeks earlier than she should. What if we were drugged and didn't know what we were doing."  
  
Miss Parker gasped. "Do you think we could have... do you think I slept with you?!"  
  
Jarod couldn't help but smile as he saw the shocked look on his girlfriends face.  
  
"Do you?" Miss Parker asked.  
  
"I don't know. But if we did, there's a chance that she could be mine, not Dane's."  
  
Miss Parker just stared at him, stunned. "But she was invisible..." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah, it's a mystery. But we'll solve it. Honey...why don't you sleep a while, you look tired."  
  
Miss Parker nodded. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Almost immediately she'd fallen asleep.  
  
*  
  
Twenty minutes had passed. Suddenly Miss Parker woke up with a start. She sat up in her bed.  
  
"Jarod!" She shouted. Jarod came running into the room. "What? Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Miss Parker gave him a smile. She shook her head.  
  
"Please...let this be more than a dream. Tell me it's true..." Miss Parker paused. Jarod gave her a puzzled look. "There was a blanket, red I think. I was wearing a white silk blouse. Jarod, you helped me take it off. And you helped me to get dry. Please, tell me it was more then a dream," she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know." Jarod said in a low voice. Miss Parker looked at him. She knew Jarod could see the disappointment in her eyes. Even though she knew it had been a dream. It had felt so real. As if it had happened. She looked at Jarod.  
  
"It was real, it has to be," she whispered.  
  
Jarod was quiet for a while. "Maybe there's a way to find out," he finally said.  
  
"How?" Miss Parker gave him a confused look.  
  
"We could..." Jarod was interrupted by a loud scream from the baby. Miss Parker immediately tried to get up on her feet but Jarod held her down. With a sigh, Miss Parker sat still, and Jarod walked over to the crib and picked up the tiny girl. He whispered soothing words to her and soon she had calmed down again. With a smile Jarod walked up to the bed and sat down. Miss Parker held out her arms. "Give her to me..." She demanded. With a smile Jarod carefully placed the baby in her mothers' arms.  
  
"I didn't know you were that protective," he grinned.  
  
Miss Parker blushed. "I'm not...I'm sorry..." she said.  
  
Jarod gave her a big smile. "Don't worry."  
  
"So, have you decided what you are going to call her?"  
  
Miss Parker seemed to think for a while. "What do you say about Angelina?" she asked.  
  
Jarod smiled.  
  
"Then we can call her Angie!" Miss Parker said, returning the smile.  
  
"That's beautiful honey." Jarod said, warily hugging both his girlfriend and the baby.  
  
"Jarod, what was you going to say before 'Angie' interrupted?"  
  
"Oh, I was going to tell you how we can find out who's her father..." Jarod smiled.  
  
"A paternity test?" Miss Parker asked. Jarod nodded. "Why didn't I think of that!" she exclaimed. She gave Jarod a happy look. But when she thought of what the test could verify, she looked down, closing her eyes to hold back the tears. Jarod noticed her mood swing and immediately knew what she was thinking. He felt sorry for her. What if he wasn't the father? What if it really was Dane? He was just about to talk when Miss Parker cut him off.  
  
"And with my usual bad luck, I'm sure she's Dane's," she said bitterly.  
  
Jarod didn't know how to respond. Instead he remained silent, giving Miss Parker an encouraging smile.  
  
"Whatever the answer might be, I'll take care of her as if she was mine. I think I can do this test myself. I just need some equipment. I'll go in to town tomorrow and then we'll find out," he said.  
  
"Oh Jarod...I'm so scared."  
  
I know honey."  
  
*  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
*  
  
"We can't let this go on without doing anything. It's only a matter of time before they will find us, and then what do we do?" Sam said.  
  
Lyle mumbled something in agreement, causing Sam to his him in his side. "You're not even listening to me!"  
  
Lyle took his eyes from the woman riding her horse in big circles, causing the sand in the corral to spread in the wind. He looked at the other man.  
  
"I heard you, and yes, you're right. I heard they want Miss Parker's baby, I don't know why but she's special. Maybe because her father was invisible," he said bitterly.  
  
Sam nodded thoughtfully. "We can't let the Centre ruin our lives again. It has to be an end to all the evilness," he said.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Sam, there's only one way. We'll bring down the Centre," he said. Sam nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"How do we do that?" he asked.  
  
"I have some ideas," Lyle said in a cold voice.  
  
*  
  
NEXT DAY. SILVER-MOON RANCH. JAROD'S CABIN.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker stared at Jarod in shock. She just couldn't believe it was true. How was it possible? She frowned, maybe the Centre was responsible. But why? Why would they do something like that and then just let her walk around like nothing had happened. She was sure that if they did it on purpose they would have locked her up somewhere and not leave her alone for a single minute. And most strange of all, the Centre would never risk a pretender's life by letting some invisible bastard rape her. Miss Parker saw Jarod look at her. He gave her a big smile as he saw her confused look.  
  
"Les, aren't you happy?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.  
  
Miss Parker was brought back from her thoughts. She returned Jarod's smile.  
  
"Of course I am! I just can't believe she's really ours," she said. She saw Jarod's happy look and her smile grew even bigger. She had never felt happier in her entire life. She was so relieved. Now she could finally be able to forget. Now when the baby wouldn't remind her of Dane and that horrible night. God, it was just so great! She couldn't wish for anything more.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Jarod smiled.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Jarod, I want to know what happened to us, why we can't remember..."  
  
Jarod nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe I can SIM it," he said after a while. Miss Parker gave him a doubtful look.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Jarod nodded. "Don't worry honey, I will tell you everything, every single detail!"  
  
"Oh yeah? I'm not so sure I want to hear it!" she said with a sly look.  
  
"Yes you do," Jarod smirked.  
  
"Yes! I just wish I could remember..."  
  
"I know, but it's not really that important. There are a lot of times to create new memories. Now, there is nothing that will stop us from being together," Jarod assured her. Miss Parker couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I'm so glad the abortion didn't work. What if I had killed our child Jarod?" Miss Parker said. Jarod heard the sorrow and the guilt in her voice. "Les, you didn't know, don't think about it. It's over now. We'll start a new life."  
  
*  
  
THE CENTRE - BLUE COVE – DELAWARE. RAINES OFFICE.  
  
*  
  
Raines was standing in front of the window, staring out at the surrounding. All of the sudden there was a knock at the door. A sweeper opened the door and peeked inside.  
  
"Mr. Raines?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Raines wheezed.  
  
"We have a lead on Jarod, he have been seen in Phoenix. I'm sure Miss Parker is there as well," the sweeper said.  
  
Raines turned around. "Bring Jarod and the baby back, kill the others if it's necessary!" he demanded.  
  
"Yes. We'll leave tomorrow," the sweeper said and closed the door again.  
  
Raines turned back to stare out through the window. An evil smile crept to his face. Hopefully, this time Jarod would be back at the Centre, forever. And the baby would be a great asset if he could train it to become invisible. After all, its father was. Raines laughed coldly. This was the best news he had gotten in a very long time.  
  
*  
  
BACK AT THE RANCH. SYDNEY'S CABIN.  
  
*  
  
"Lydia, we don't know how long Lyle and the others are out."  
  
Lydia didn't listen to him. And soon they both had forgotten about the other persons.  
  
"Why did we wait so long?" Lydia gasped, deepening their kiss. Kipp never got the chance to answer. Slowly he unzipped the zipper at Lydia's dress, caressing her back. Still kissing, Lydia backed Kipp backwards, pushing him against the wall. For a short moment he interrupted the kiss and pushed the thin blue dress down over Lydia's shoulders, exposing her naked body. Lydia let out a loud gasp as Kipp suddenly lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He put her down and quickly got rid of his own clothes.  
  
"I've wanted this for so long," Lydia whispered as Kipp moved on top of her, kissing her deeply.  
  
*  
  
About fifteen minutes later voices were heard outside of the cabin. Neither Lydia nor Kipp noticed the two men walking into the small house.  
  
"Sis, I need to talk to..." Lyle stopped dead in his tracks as he realized what he was watching. Lydia realized what was happening. She stared at her brother in shock. But the shock soon was replaced by embarrassment. She blushed, trying desperately to get hold of the quilt to cover herself and Kipp.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Lyle said, feeling himself blushing as much as his sister. Quickly he turned and left the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he saw the look on Lyle's face.  
  
"Oh my god, I just happened to see my sister and Kipp, making love," Lyle said.  
  
Sam smiled. "Poor Lydia."  
  
"C'mon," Lyle said, eyeing the front door. Sam got his hint and followed him out of the cabin.  
  
*  
  
MEANWHILE – JAROD'S CABIN.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker was sitting with her back leaned against the headboard of the bed with Angie sleeping in her arms. Carefully to not wake her up, she let one of her hands caress her soft tiny cheek. She sighed happily. This was almost too good to be true.  
  
"Hi honey!"  
  
Miss Parker looked up and saw Jarod entering the room. She gave him a big genuine smile. Jarod walked up to the bed and sat down next to his girlfriend. He leaned in to give her a kiss. Miss Parker responded with a soft moan.  
  
"Les, let's find out what happened," Jarod said. Miss Parker nodded. "Yes!" she smiled.  
  
With a smile, Jarod prepared to go into SIM mode. Miss Parker stayed beside him, holding his hand.  
  
*  
  
To be continued.  
  
*  
  
A/N: Okay, I am of course going to let the readers know in the next chapter. But if there's anyone who is interested, go to my homepage and read 'Sweet Torture'. It will explain in detail what happened. Unfortunately I couldn't post it at Fanfiction.net because of the fact that fanfiction.net doesn't allow stories which are rated NC17.  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/creep/missp_fanfics/SweetTorture.html 


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE.  
  
*  
  
SILVER MOON RANCH. ARIZONA. JAROD'S CABIN.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker was still sitting at the bed, holding Jarod's hand. She couldn't explain how, but when he performed the SIM, she was able to feel the strong emotions of passion and love they shared that night. She wished she had the same ability as Jarod, to actually see and experience it. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of happiness, this was so good, she felt all warm inside just by thinking of what they did. And to be honest, that wasn't the only place she got warm! Miss Parker smiled to herself, she leaned her head against Jarod's shoulder, enjoying the closeness.  
  
A while later, when Jarod had finished the SIM, and had recovered from the wave of feelings, he slowly turned to Miss Parker. As he saw her smile at him, as he saw the look in her eyes, he realized she knew. She had felt it!  
  
"God, Jarod I wish we could have remembered that! Maybe things could have been different," Miss Parker said.  
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
"Maybe if I had known I was pregnant with your baby, I would have come with you, and... and Dane would never had got the chance to rape me," she continued.  
  
"Yes, but no matter what happened in our pasts, the future is what we're gonna focus at, right? I'm not asking to forget, but to move on..."  
  
Miss Parker smiled. "I know."  
  
Jarod was quiet for a while; he looked down at his lap.  
  
"Jarod? What?" Miss Parker asked as she saw his strange behavior.  
  
Jarod smiled. He looked up at her.  
  
"I... I think I need to ask you something..." he said nervously.  
  
Miss Parker gave him a questioning look. This was strange, Jarod was never nervous, what was he up to?  
  
"Wait there!" Jarod got up on his feet and after a while he returned to the bedroom. He walked up to Miss Parker with a big smile on his lips. He knelt in front of her, taking her hand.  
  
"Lesley, I've always known our lives had a bigger meaning than, I run and you chase. And now when we have found out what it is, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to make you happy and be by your side no matter what happens," Jarod paused and just looked at his girlfriend. She was smiling down at him, the biggest smile he had ever seen.  
  
"What I am trying to say is... Lesley, will you marry me?"  
  
Miss Parker was stunned. She had realized what he was up to when he started his speech, but still the words came as a shock. She was unable to speak and all she could do was smile. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, staring at him, as she saw Jarod starting to look nervous again, she suddenly realized he was still waiting for her to answer.  
  
"Yes! Oh my god! Yes! I would love to," she said.  
  
Jarod gave her a big smile, and then he brought out a small red box, opened it and took up a big ring of gold. Miss Parker couldn't help but gasp as he slid it onto her ring finger.  
  
"It's so beautiful!" she nearly whispered.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are, I love you."  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
Jarod smiled. He warily hugged Miss Parker, careful to not awake Angie who was still sleeping in her arms.  
  
"I can't wait to tell the others!" Miss Parker said happily.  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
*  
  
THE NEXT DAY. DOWNTOWN – PHOENIX.  
  
*  
  
"Is it okay if I leave you here for a while, there's something I have to do." Jarod said.  
  
Miss Parker smiled at him. "Sure! We'll wait here," she said, still smiling. Jarod gave her a hug before leaving the two women and the baby in the park.  
  
"I can't believe you two are getting married!"  
  
Miss Parker gave her sister a big smile.  
  
"To be honest, I can't believe it either!" she laughed.  
  
Slowly they started to walk. Lydia couldn't help but smile as she saw Angie sleeping in her mother's arms. They looked so beautiful together. She wondered if she would ever experience the same happiness. She'd always wanted to have a baby, but never found someone to have it with. Her smile grew even bigger as she thought of Kipp; maybe he could make her dream come true.  
  
Suddenly the silence was cut off by something that sounded like a airplane or a chopper. Lydia looked around a saw two black choppers flying in circles above. She gave them a confused look.  
  
"Lesley... what is..." she became quiet as she saw the terrified look Miss Parker gave the choppers. Just the look on her face made her realize they were in big trouble. The Centre had found them!  
  
"Lydia! We have to get away from here!" Miss Parker screamed. By now, Angie had woken up and was crying loudly.  
  
Before they had time to react the choppers landed, and a bunch of sweepers got out. Miss Parker and Lydia did their best to get away from them, but wasn't fast enough. The sweepers were shouting something, but no one paid attention to what. Miss Parker quickly turned her head to see how close they were. The sight was terrifying, wherever she looked, there were sweepers. All of the sudden she bumped into something. Before she had time to get away, two strong hands grabbed Angie and abruptly snatched her out of Miss Parker's arms. The baby was crying and Miss Parker did everything she could to help her. But the sweeper quickly handed her to another sweeper. Miss Parker screamed, desperately trying to reach her. The sweepers drew their guns, ready to get rid of the hysterical woman.  
  
"PARKER!" Lydia screamed, even though she wanted Angie to be safe, she couldn't let Miss Parker get herself killed. She took hold of Miss Parker's arm and dragged her backwards. If she made it to behind the trees, maybe they could avoid getting shot. That was their only chance.  
  
All of the sudden gunshots sounded, Lydia was too scared to pay attention to where they came from. All she saw was sweepers, falling to the ground. The sweeper holding Angie, ran towards the chopper, some the others followed him.  
  
Miss Parker tried everything to get away from Lydia's firm grip. She just couldn't let them take Angie! Without thinking, she hit her sister's face hard. For a while, her grip around her arm loosened. But before Miss Parker had a chance to run, Lydia caught her, holding her back, trying to get away from the sweepers with the weapons.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Miss Parker screamed, fighting Lydia's hold of her.  
  
"NO!" Lydia screamed back.  
  
"ANGIE!!"  
  
Miss Parker didn't listen to her. She was screaming and tears were streaming down her cheeks as Lydia dragged her further and further away. The bullets the sweepers fired just only missed them as they managed to take cover behind the trees. Suddenly the sound of a chopper sounded. Miss Parker looked up and saw the black thing leave the place. She no longer had the strength to fight. Crying, she sank to the ground.  
  
"Angie...I'm so sorry..." she sobbed out.  
  
Lydia sat down next to her sister, taking her in her arms.  
  
"Lesley, I'm sorry... But I couldn't let you get yourself killed," she whispered.  
  
"How could you! It's your fault that she's gone... I could have saved her...I..." Miss Parker's voice trailed off.  
  
"No,"  
  
"What am I going to do... I can't stand the thought that the Centre will raise her..."  
  
"It's never gonna happen... we will save her," Lydia said, trying to comfort Miss Parker.  
  
"How am I going to tell Jarod...he will be so mad at me... he will hate me."  
  
Lydia was just going to speak, when a dark voice interrupted.  
  
"I'm not mad."  
  
The Parker's looked up and saw Jarod looking down at them.  
  
"Oh Jarod...I'm so sorry... I couldn't do anyhing, they just took her, they tried to shoot us...I'm sorry, please forgive me..." Miss Parker cried, she didn't notice the smile on Jarod's face.  
  
"Shhh, honey. It's okay...it's okay," he soothed.  
  
"How can you say that! Our baby is gone!" Miss Parker almost screamed.  
  
First then, she noticed the small body he was cradling to his chest. Miss Parker stared at him in shock. Slowly she got up on her feet.  
  
"Angie? Jarod? How did you do that?" she whispered.  
  
"I shot the bastards, some of them got away," Jarod explained.  
  
Miss Parker let out a sigh of relief. She felt her legs getting weak, but forced herself to stand. Lydia noticed and got up to stand next to her, putting her arm around her waist.  
  
Miss Parker gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Honey, will you hold her...i have to..."  
  
Miss Parker gave him a puzzled look, but gladly took Angie in her arms.  
  
While Miss Parker had all her attention turned on her baby, Lydia turned to Jarod.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"No..." Jarod mumbled.  
  
"Wh...oh my god! You're shot! Jarod you have to get to a hospital," she gasped as she suddenly saw the blood leaking from his shoulder.  
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
*  
  
A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.  
  
*  
  
"Jarod, I'm sorry. I was just so happy to have Angie back. How are you feeling?" Miss Parker asked concerned. She warily glanced at her fiancé while walking through the corridors of the hospital. She felt really bad about the way she had acted. She hadn't even noticed that he was hurt.  
  
"Don't worry about me honey. I'm going to be aright. I just want to go home, and....I'm afraid I can't use my arm in the next couples of days. The stitches need to heal a little..." Jarod said.  
  
"I'm just glad you are okay, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you...any of you."  
  
"I know. I love you."  
  
Miss Parker smiled. "I love you too..." she whispered.  
  
"Hey! Do you want to get home or not!" Lydia said, giving the others a impatient look. She looked down at the baby who was beginning to squirm in her arms.  
  
"I bet someone is hungry, " she smiled. Miss Parker's face lit up as she realized they were talking about Angie.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go home, And....Lyd, I'm sorry about this...I know you want to say goodbye to Kipp before he leaves for New York," she said.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Yes, I wish he could stay... I never realized I was in love with him, and when I finally do, we can't be together..." Lydia said.  
  
"Sis, you will be together, he loves you...he will just go back for while, I'm sure he will!" Miss Parker said softly. "Don't be sad..." she added.  
  
Lydia gave her a small smile. "Thanks," she said.  
  
"What for? After everything you have done for me, don't you think you deserve some kindness in return?" Miss Parker smiled.  
  
"Hmmm, good point!"  
  
*  
  
LATER. SILVER-MOON RANCH.  
  
*  
  
"Kipp, will you ever come back?"  
  
Kipp gave his girlfriend a sad look. How could she even doubt he would? Didn't she know how much she meant to him?  
  
"Of course Lydia, I could never stand the though of being away from you," he said.  
  
Lydia gave him a small smile. "I'm gonna miss you," she said.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too."  
  
Lydia just looked at him; she didn't know what to say. Slowly she turned her gaze to the ground. She took a deep trembling breath. Kipp placed his arms around her and pulled her close, in an effort of comforting her.  
  
"It's just for a while honey, I love you." He held her a long time before finally pulling away. Lydia gave him a unhappy look, knowing this meant he had to go.  
  
"I have to..."  
  
"I know," Lydia interrupted. "Just go before you'll miss your flight," she said.  
  
Kipp nodded. He gave Lydia a kiss goodbye before he picked up his bag and turned to leave.  
  
Lydia watched him go. She felt tears brim in her eyes as she saw the car drive off. Even though she tried to hold back the tears, a few escaped her eyes as she walked back to her cabin. He had just left, and she already felt lonely. What was she going to do? How was she going to learn to live without him?  
  
*  
  
MEANWHILE. SYDNEY'S CABIN.  
  
*  
  
Lyle, Sam and Sydney were sitting by the table, discussing the latest event, caused by the Centre. It had to be an end to all this, the Centre couldn't keep hurting them. And the constant fear they were living in was making them crazy. Especially now when the Centre knew where they were. It was only a matter of time before they would try again. And maybe that time they would succeed.  
  
"As I said earlier, we have to bring the Centre down, and make sure those bastards spend the rest of their lives behind bars," Lyle said.  
  
The other men agreed.  
  
"I know someone who can help us; he is involved with the CIA..." Sam said, giving the others a look of triumph.  
  
Sydney smiled. "Call him, or what do you say Lyle?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, it's worth a try."  
  
"What do you say about keeping this a secret until it's ready, it will be a perfect surprise," Sam asked.  
  
"Or a perfect wedding gift for Jarod and Lesley! What could be better than the news about the Centre's downfall?" Lyle said with a big smile.  
  
*  
  
ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER. MISS PARKER'S CABIN.  
  
*  
  
Lydia was standing in front of the window, silently watching her sister and Jarod sitting by the creek. She couldn't help but smile as she saw how comfortable they seemed with each other. How close they were. Her smile grew bigger as she looked at Angie who was sleeping in her pram. They really were a happy family, and of course, if anyone deserved to be happy, it was Miss Parker and Jarod. After everything they had been through in their lives, they really deserved it!  
  
Suddenly the TV caught her attention. She walked up to the small apparatus and turned the volume up. It was the news, and a blond woman was talking about something that had happened. Lydia shifted her weight, impatiently waiting for the woman cut to the case.  
  
"We have just found out about an airplane accident. The flight from Phoenix to New York has crashed, so far there are no survivors. We'll get back to you with more information as soon as possible...."  
  
The woman continued talking but Lydia didn't hear a word of what she was saying. She felt her legs getting weak and managed to make it to the couch before they gave way under her. She couldn't believe it, the plane had crashed? Kipp was dead? If he only had stayed, then this wouldn't have happened. Lydia's eyes filled with hot tears as she thought of him, about what happened. The TV-woman once again informed about the crash, but Lydia couldn't bring herself to watch. She buried her face in her hands, trying to not think of it.  
  
"Sis! Have you seen Angie's...." Miss Parker cut herself off as she saw her sister. Slowly she walked up to the couch, not taking her eyes off Lydia.  
  
"Have something happened?" she asked confused.  
  
Lydia just nodded.  
  
"Is it Kipp?" Miss Parker asked. When Lydia didn't answer, she continued. "I know how it feels... but you have to believe it, he will come back," she said softly.  
  
"NO!! He will never come back!"  
  
"What are..." Miss Parker's voice trailed off as she laid eyes on the TV. She gasped.  
  
"Is that..."  
  
"Yes," Lydia whispered, starting to cry.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe it." Miss Parker stared at the TV in shock. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, turning to her sister.  
  
"He's dead Lesley... he's gone..." Lydia cried.  
  
"I'm sorry," Miss Parker repeated. Without saying anything she put her arms around Lydia, pulling her close to her. Sobbing, Lydia wrapped her arms around Miss Parker, burying her face in her hair. Miss Parker didn't know what to say, she just sat there, holding her sister as she cried. She couldn't help but think of herself in this position, it was the same now, only this time she was the one who comforted.  
  
"How will I ever get through this?" Lydia sobbed out.  
  
"I don't know..." Miss Parker answered honestly. "I know how much it hurts, but it's easier with time. I don't know how, but I managed to get over Tommy," she continued.  
  
"Did you love him?"  
  
"Yes, deeply..."  
  
"I'm sorry, this is nothing in comparison to what you have been through... I'm sorry," Lydia sniveled. She tried to pull away, but Miss Parker didn't let go.  
  
"You don't have to do that. It's okay," she whispered.  
  
Lydia relaxed and leaned against Miss Parker, softly weeping.  
  
*  
  
"Les? What is taking you so long? Angie is hungry!"  
  
Miss Parker looked up and saw Jarod walking into the room carrying the baby.  
  
"Lesley? What's wrong?" he asked as he saw the sisters locked in a tight hug.  
  
Miss Parker threw a meaning look at the TV. Jarod turned his gaze to see what she meant. As it was only sport, he gave Miss Parker a confused look. Why would Lydia cry over the sport? Was that sad?  
  
Miss Parker almost wanted to laugh as she saw his puzzled look. She realized it wasn't the news anymore.  
  
"Kipp's plane crashed," she said in a low voice.  
  
"You don't need to whisper, it's not like I don't know about it," Lydia sobbed.  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything; she didn't know why, but she felt extremely dumb. She gave Jarod a sad look. He returned the look, and then glanced at Lydia. By looking at her, he knew he didn't have to ask about survivors, it was obvious Kipp was dead.  
  
"Lydia, I'm so sorry," he said.  
  
Slowly, Lydia pulled away. She gave Miss Parker a tearful look.  
  
"Can I hold her? She always makes me happy," she sniveled, eyeing the little girl. Miss Parker smiled.  
  
"Of course," she said softly. Jarod walked up to the sisters and sat down next to Lydia. Carefully he handed the baby to her. Lydia just as carefully placed her in her arms, cradling her to her chest. A few tears ran down her cheeks, landing on Angie's head.  
  
*  
  
To be continued. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN.**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_Authors note: I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time… but here's the last chapter!_

_This chapter will contain some scenes, which could be rated R (M), so do not say I didn't warn you!_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Lyle waited impatiently while Sam was talking in the phone. After what he thought was an eternity, Sam hung up and with a smile; he turned to the other man. Lyle gave him a questioning look.

"They were very interested about what I had to say… and, they're gonna deal with the Centre issues right away!"

"That is fantastic!" Lyle smiled. "How long will this take?" he asked.

"It depends on us," Sam said.

"Us? What can we do?"

"They'll need information; evidence… everything we can get is of value. I think we need to let Broots help us," Sam stated.

Lyle nodded. "There's no time to waste, let's go!"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

When Broots was informed, he immediately began working at his laptop.

"The Centre has changed the codes…" he stated.

"So?" Lyle asked. "Can't you break them?"

"I think I can, but it will take a while."

"Broots? Do you think we can all find out the truth?" Lyle asked.

"Hopefully."

"Guys! I just talked to the head of the CIA, I never thought they would agree to it, but they're gonna place an agent working undercover at the Centre, with a little luck, this can be ready much sooner then we thought it would be," Sam said as he entered the room.

"Yeah, if he doesn't get himself killed…" Lyle mumbled.

"Hey! Don't be pessimistic now… this will work!" Sam said.

"It has to," Lyle agreed.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

IN THE MEANTIME.

MISS PARKER'S CABIN.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"Why can't things ever be right," Miss Parker mumbled. She sighed sadly, as she watched Lydia through the window. She was sitting at a stone, by the creek, just like Miss Parker used to do herself.

"Yeah, only this time it wasn't the Centre's doing…" Jarod said.

Miss Parker slowly turned around. She gave Jarod a sad look.

"How are you feeling? You have carried around Angie, even though you shouldn't," she asked worriedly.

"It hurts, but I'll live," Jarod assured.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you know I would do anything for my family," Jarod said with a smile.

Miss Parker smiled back, but Jarod could see the sadness in her eyes, even though she was trying to hide it.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

The sun was just about to set, Miss Parker and Jarod were sitting by the table, trying to eat, but none of them was in the mood. Miss Parker gave up and let the fork fall to the plate. She sighed, looking at Jarod.

"Les, honey..." Jarod started but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry… I'll see how Angie is doing," Miss Parker got up on her feet and headed to the bedroom. Jarod watched her go, sighing miserably.

On the way to her room, she walked pass Lydia's. She stopped, thinking she should go to her instead. Angie was fine she knew that. Slowly she entered the room.

"Lydia," she whispered. Lydia did not move. She was sitting at her bed, staring into space. Miss Parker started to get worried; she had not moved a bit the last couple of hours. And she had refused to talk, even to Parker.

Miss Parker walked up to her sister and sat down next to her. Without saying anything, she took her hand in hers, squeezing it. Lydia still didn't move. Miss Parker could hear her snivel quietly.

"Please, don't shut me out… I understand how it feels; I'm here for you…" Miss Parker said softly, stroking Lydia's long hair out of her face.

"Please…"

Slowly, Lydia turned her head so she was looking at Miss Parker. She blinked away the tears that were clouding her eyes.

"I miss him," she said in an almost inaudible voice.

"I know..." Miss Parker whispered. "C'mere," she said, placing her arms around her sister. Warily, Lydia leaned her body against Miss Parker's.

"Don't you trust me?" Miss Parker asked as she felt the tension in Lydia's body as it met hers.

"I do… I'm sorry… I just don't want you to think that I'm clingy, you want people to be strong… will you still like me if I'm weak?" Lydia asked in a low voice.

Miss Parker was stunned, how could she even think something like that? She sighed sadly.

"Lydia, of course I will. I love you, nothing can change that, don't ever think so again," she said.

"Sure?"

"Yes," Miss Parker guaranteed. She tightened her hold of Lydia to accentuate what she just said.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"Lydia, someone's here to meet you."

Miss Parker looked up and saw Jarod smiling at them. She gave him an annoyed look. Couldn't he see that they need to be alone?

"I don't want to talk," Lydia mumbled, burying her face against Miss Parker's shoulder.

Jarod gave her a look, and then he turned to the person behind him. "A sign of true love, take good care of her," he whispered.

"I will," the person said. He walked pass Jarod and into the room. For a moment, he just stood there watching the Parker's. He felt tears brim in his eyes as he saw how she was grieving. She really cared. Or else she would not be this devastated.

Without saying anything, he walked up to the bed and sat down next to Lydia. Miss Parker let out a loud gasp, staring at him as if she had seen a ghost.

"Lydia, baby…I didn't die…"

Lydia slowly pulled away from Miss Parker; she turned her head, thinking she'd only imagined the voice.

"Kipp?"

"Yes, I'm here now, it's okay," Kipp soothed.

"How?" Lydia managed to ask.

"I wasn't on the plane, I realized I couldn't leave you, and then my car broke down and I had to wait for hours… I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"Oh god! I though I'd lost you," Lydia whispered.

"You'll never loose me," Kipp said

Lydia smiled; happily, she threw herself in Kipp's arms. With a laugh, he embraced her. Lydia wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go.

Miss Parker slowly moved away from the bed. She smiled as she saw them together again, maybe things could be alright! Still smiling, she walked up to Jarod. She gave him a hug.

Jarod returned it, and then they left, leaving Kipp and Lydia alone.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

LATER THAT NIGHT.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker moved slightly, placing her head on Jarod's chest to find a more comfortable way to sleep. Jarod smiled at her.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"I though you were sleeping," Miss Parker mumbled.

"A little hard to sleep when you keep on doing that," Jarod smiled.

Miss Parker knew he was joking. Playfully she hit him in his side with her elbow.

"Hey!"

Miss Parker rolled over, leaning her arms and chin against his chest. She placed a kiss on his jaw, creeping upwards to reach his lips. Jarod responded with a low moan.

Without warning Jarod rolled both of them over. Miss Parker let out a loud scream of surprise as Jarod placed her on her back. Soon, she started to laugh.

"Shhh… do you want to wake the whole house?" Jarod hushed.

"Sorry," Miss Parker giggled. Jarod quieted her by kissing her. He let his hands slide over her body, caressing her through her pajama. Miss Parker moaned with pleasure, begging him to continue as he stopped. Jarod gladly did, and soon her nightclothes were removed to give full access to her body. Jarod placed a soft kiss on her lips, continuing down her nape, to her breasts. Miss Parker giggled quietly as he continued downwards, placing kissed all over her belly.

"Jar…" she whispered.

"Yes."

"Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" Jarod whispered softly.

"Mmmmmm," Miss Parker purred.

Jarod smiled.

"I want it to be as that night…" Miss Parker whispered.

Jarod's smile grew bigger as he thought of it.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he whispered.

"I have to be…"

"Les, if you…" Jarod started but was interrupted.

"Please, Jarod…"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Jarod carefully moved on top of her, kissing her deeply. Without breaking the eye contact, he slowly entered her. Miss Parker gave him a small smile, followed by a moan of pleasure. She couldn't believe this was really happening. It was what she'd always wanted. Jarod leaned down to place another kiss on her lips. When he was sure she wasn't feeling uncomfortable he began moving inside of her.

Miss Parker tried to not think of it, but no matter how hard she tried; memories of Dane filled her mind. Feeling Jarod inside of her remembered her so much of the rape. She desperately tried to put those thoughts aside, but didn't manage. A small whimper escaped her throat and she felt her body become tense. Jarod immediately noticed her reaction and stopped. He gave her a concerned look.

"Honey?" he asked.

Miss Parker didn't want to disappoint him, how could she tell him he reminded her of Dane? She just couldn't!

"I'm fine," she lied. She tried to relax but Jarod knew she was lying.

"You don't have to pretend, I understand."

Miss Parker felt tears brim in her eyes. He was so nice, so sympathetic.

"I'm sorry… please help me get over it, I don't want to think of him… please," she whispered.

"Are you sure now is the right time?"

"Yes, please…" Miss Parker mumbled as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Jarod gave her a sad look. "Just relax, I won't hurt you," he said softly. Miss Parker tried to obey him. First, she didn't manage but after a while of listening to Jarod's soothing words and to feel his hands caress her body, she started to relax.

She knew Jarod would never hurt her, and she knew that he wasn't Dane, so why would she react like this? It was so stupid, more then nine months had passed, but she still remembered it as if it had happened yesterday. Maybe she would never forget, maybe she was doomed to live with it. Miss Parker sighed, she pushed the thoughts of the past aside and concentrated on Jarod. If she wanted him to help her, it would be easier if she was present.

She thought of the night in the warehouse, and how much she loved Jarod. She knew how these thoughts made her feel, and focused on them. She really wanted this night… this first time they were together… to be something they would remember for the rest of their lives. And she was sure that with his help it would be. It really would.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

TWO MONTHS LATER.

THE RANCH.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"I love this, I don't understand why I haven't tried it earlier, horse riding is really fun!" Lydia smiled.

"Yeah, I love the feeling of freedom!" Miss Parker said, letting her hands follow the contours of the neck of the horse.

"The first time I was so scared, I thought he would throw me off!" Lydia laughed. Miss Parker smiled. Together they took their horses back to their pasture. Smiling, they let the horses go. Then they slowly started to walk along the creek back to their cabin.

"Are we going to stay here? Do you really think Megan and Ridge will let us have their houses forever?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so… I really like it here!"

Lydia agreed.

"Dammit," Miss Parker mumbled. Lydia gave her a confused look.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think I have some kind of illness."

Lydia was just about to talk when she saw her sister looking nauseous. She waited until Miss Parker had recovered.

"I can see that, are you okay?" she asked. Miss Parker nodded.

"Oh no… what if it's transmittable? I didn't think of it, but I have had the same symptom as you have…" Lydia said thoughtfully.

Miss Parker sighed. "I bet the whole ranch will get this," she said.

"It's probably nothing," Lydia said with a shrug.

"Hopefully."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

ABOUT TWO WEEKS LATER.

EARLY A MORNING.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker stood in front of her full-length mirror, carefully studying herself. Frowning she let her hands touch her stomach. She couldn't believe she had gained so much weight. It was not normal, she hadn't eaten more than usual, and she did exercise. She took on her pants and tried to button them, but it was impossible. With a cry of frustration, she sat down at the bed. She didn't understand, if it had been because of Angie, it wouldn't show up now.

"Lesley! What are you doing in here, it's a beautiful day!" Jarod smiled as he entered the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he saw her confused look.

Miss Parker was just going to say that she was fine, when she realized she had to tell Jarod. They had made a promise that they would tell each other everything, even if it seemed stupid. She smiled.

"I'm fine… it's just that I can't… Jarod, I'm fat… look!" she said, standing up, showing her belly.

"You're not!"

"Yes, seriously…" Miss Parker cut herself off as a wave of nausea hit her. With her hand over her mouth, she ran towards the bathroom. Jarod started after her, puzzled. Then he ran after her.

"Honey are you okay?" he asked warily as he saw Miss Parker vomiting.

He walked up to her and held her hair out of her face.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"What is wrong with me Jarod?" Miss Parker asked tiredly.

"I wish I knew, how long have this been going on?"

"A couple of weeks or something…"

"Maybe…" Jarod was interrupted by a childish voice.

"You're pregnant Lesley!"

Both Miss Parker and Jarod looked at Debbie in shock.

"What?" Miss Parker choked out.

"You heard me!"

"What makes you think that?" Miss Parker whispered.

"It's just a feeling! Have you slept with Jarod?" Debbie asked with a smile.

Miss Parker was too shocked to answer. She just nodded silently. Debbie's smile grew bigger.

"I knew it! Lydia is too, I just talked to her!" she said happily.

"Debbie, you… it's…" Miss Parker stammered.

"Do a test! I'm right, I know I am!" With those words, Debbie left the room. Miss Parker stared after her, stunned. She turned to Jarod.

"What if she is right… what are we going to do?"

"It's up to you, do you want another baby?"

Miss Parker couldn't help but smile. "Oh my god, I can't believe it…" she whispered.

"But sure! It would be great! This time I won't be afraid, I know it's yours!" she smiled. Jarod placed his arms around her, giving her a tight hug. Miss Parker leaned her head against him, sighing happily.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"Lydia, we have to find out if Debbie is right, can you come with me to the town tomorrow?"

"Sure… have you told Jarod?"

Miss Parker nodded.

"I don't wanna tell Kipp until I'm sure, what if he'll be mad?"

"He wont… he loves you," Miss Parker said softly.

Lydia gave her a small smile. "I hope you're right!"

"Actually this is incredible, the way our lives have changed. We both have the man of our dreams, I have a baby, we live at a beautiful ranch all together, and The Centre will soon be history! It's more than I could ever have imagined." Miss Parker said. Lydia agreed with a big smile.

"Lesley, do you mind if I steal your sister away for the night?" Kipp asked as he walked into the cabin. He smiled at his girlfriend, giving the bedroom a meaning look. Lydia returned the smile.

"No go ahead, I should go back to Jarod and Angie anyway! I suppose you'll stay with Kipp tonight," Miss Parker said. The sisters got up on their feet and Miss Parker gave Lydia a tight hug before walking towards the door. She smiled to herself as she heard them kissing in the background.

When she entered hers and Jarod's bedroom, she noticed he had already fallen asleep. She gave her sleeping baby a loving look before taking off her clothes and laying down next to Jarod. She snuggled up close to him, sighing contently.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

ONE AND A HALF MONTH LATER

SILVER MOON RANCH

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"I've got news about the Centre!" Lyle shouted as he ran into Miss Parker's cabin. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the twins standing in the living room with only jeans and a bra.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a frown.

The sisters looked at him and smiled.

"We're comparing our bellies!" Lydia explained.

"You're fat both of you," Lyle teased.

Miss Parker glared at him.

"Oh c'mon, it's hardly showing!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Hers certainly does," Lyle gave Miss Parker a meaning look.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if I'll get twins," Miss Parker said.

"Me neither, our mom had," Lyle said.

"That was the meanest thing I've ever heard," Lydia said, pretending to be mad.

"Oh I'm sorry, I still have a hard time remembering we're three." Lyle quickly said and Lydia smiled.

"And I can't believe we all are gonna have babies!" Miss Parker laughed.

"Well, don't count me in, my belly is still flat, and I'm sure it will stay that way," Lyle said with a grin.

"Well, who knows, if you and Tess get it on there will be little Lyle's running around here in no time!"

Lyle gave Lydia an evil look, but somehow he knew she wasn't all wrong.

"Do you wanna hear the news about the Centre or not?" he said to change the subject.

"YES!"

"Well it seems like the undercover agent have done great success, and CIA is planning a move already this week."

The sisters stared at him.

"So this whole thing will be over much faster than we could ever imagine, thanks to us, they would never have done it without Broots and Jarod's computer work, and all the information we gave them."

"And we will find out the truth! Won't we?" Miss Parker asked.

"Hopefully," Lyle said. "And Jarod can be reunited with his family," he added with a smile. Miss Parker returned the smile.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

ABOUT ONE MONTH LATER

AFTER THR CENTRE'S DOWNFALL

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker stood by the window, watching Jarod with a big smile on her lips. She'd never seen him happier.

"What do you say Angie, you wanna go out there and say hi to your new relatives!" Miss Parker interpreted her little girls whining as a yes. She hesitated, she didn't wanna admit it, but she was nervous. She wanted to make a good impression on Jarod's family the first time she met them. Of course, they all knew about how she used to be, she was afraid they would hate her. Jarod had met them in town a couple of times since they were found, but he'd never let her come with him.

Her thoughts were cut of as she heard Jarod calling her name from outside. Slowly she walked out to them, hoping for the best.

"Okay everyone, this is Lesley!" Jarod smiled, putting his arm around his fiancées shoulders.

Charles glared at her without saying anything. His silence spread to the others, they just stood there staring at Miss Parker.

Miss Parker looked down on her feet, she knew this was a bad idea, they would never learn to like her. She sighed sadly.

"Ehm… it was nice to meet you, but I… I have to go back inside," she wriggled out of Jarod's embrace and hurried back into the cabin. Jarod watched her go with sad eyes. Then he turned to his father.

"I saw that look you gave her; can't you just give her a chance? She's not the same woman you used to know, she has changed. We all have, and she really wants you guys to like her. Me too, it would mean so much to me, I love her… and I love you… so please, forgive her…" he said, praying his family would listen to him.

There was a silence.

"I know son, I know you want us to like her, but I don't know if I can forgive her," Charles said bitterly.

"Please do it for me, for all of us. She never meant to hurt any of us, she only did her job… no one dares to break the Centre rules, she tried and had to pay a painful price…"

Charles nodded. "Yes. But she…"

"Has changed," Jarod interrupted, knowing exactly what his father was about to say.

There was another silence. Finally Emily spoke.

"Jarod is right, why can't we just be happy for him? He loves Miss Parker… and that says a lot about her," she said.

Suddenly Margareth smiled. "You're right, I'll go talk to her," she said.

Jarod stared at her with big eyes as she walked away.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"Lesley?" she whispered into the bedroom. When there was no response, she entered and sat down on the bed next to Miss Parker. She put her hand on the other woman's arm.

"What are you doing here?" Miss Parker whispered in a trembling voice.

"I wanted to apologize and give you a new chance. I'm sure the others will do the same, Charles just need some time. And Emily made me realize Jarod was right about you, so she's no problem!" Margareth explained gently.

Miss Parker slowly turned her head to look at the older woman.

"What did Jarod say?" she asked

Margareth smiled. "A lot! But he made me realize you're not the same person who used to work at the Centre anymore."

Miss Parker didn't know what to say and Margaret continued.

"You're a part of our family now, we better start treat each other like that, I'm sure we can find a lot to talk about."

Miss Parker nodded slowly.

"I knew Catherine, you know!" Margareth smiled. Hesitating, Miss Parker smiled back at her.

"Thanks, it means a lot that you accept me as a family member. And I'm sure it means a lot to Jarod too."

"I know it does." Margareth gave Miss Parker a gentle hug. "I'll talk to Charles, I'm sure it will be alright!"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

MEANWHILE

BROOTS CABIN.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"Josh, when can we meet again? I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna Miss you too Debbie," The clone gave Debbie a shy look. She smiled at him.

"What does your father say about this?" Josh asked.

"About us?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh he'll be okay with it!" Debbie said, maybe a bit too quick. Silently she wondered what her father would do when he found out. He would freak out!

"Great! I'll call you when I get home, maybe you can come visit me soon," Josh said happily.

Debbie nodded and smiled.

"I should go back to my family now," Josh leaned forward and placed a kiss on Debbie's lips. Then he said goodbye and walked away, leaving a smiling Debbie behind.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Broots stood in the doorway staring at his daughter with a shocked look on his face. Did that really happen? His daughter was kissing a boy! Too stunned to face her now, Broots backed out of the cabin and ran over to Miss Parker's.

"Parker! Are you there!" Broots shouted as he ran into the cabin.

"Yeah what's going on?" Miss Parker asked with a mix of confusion and fear.

"What am I going to do? You have to help me!" Broots said, giving Miss Parker a wide-eyed look.

"About what? Broots what the hell are you talking about, you look like you've seen a ghost," Miss Parker said impatiently.

"Debbie and Jarod's clone, I saw them kissing! Oh my god Parker you have to tell me what to do!"

Miss Parker couldn't hold back a laugh. He was this freaked out about an innocent kiss?

"Tell her to be careful and use protection," she said, laughing even harder.

Broots just stared at her in shock.

Just then, Jarod entered after saying goodbye to his family. He gave his girlfriend a confused look.

"It's not funny," Broots tried.

"Yes it is, you should have seen the look on your face!" Miss Parker managed to say between her laughing.

When she'd finally calmed down, she sat down in the couch, gesturing to Broots to sit down next to her. Still confused, Jarod sat down on the armrest next to her, giving her a questioning look.

"Debbie and your clone seem to be… together… they kissed and poor Broots freaked out," Miss Parker explained with a smile.

Jarod nodded, giving Broots an amused look.

Miss Parker turned to Broots. "Okay, I was kidding earlier… remember she's only a kid. Don't take it so seriously… talk to her about it, but you're only gonna make it worse if you tell her she can't see him…."

"But she's too young…" Broots started.

"Too young for what? Having a close friend, she's almost a teenager, Broots, keep and eye on her, and you know what? I can talk to her…"

"What are you gonna say?"

Miss Parker smiled. "Just some girl-talk!"

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

LATER THAT NIGHT.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

They had all gathered on the grass outside of Miss Parker's cabin. A small fire was burning and all of them were enjoying every moment of just being free, being together, eating and drinking and having fun.

Miss Parker and Jarod sat in the soft grass, watching the fire. The air was warm and it was almost dark by now. However, none of them were planning on going inside, this was life!

Angie made her little cute sounds and Miss Parker smiled down at her as she was sleeping in her lap.

She could not believe the Centre was gone, forever. They were fee now. Jarod had found his family, and they had their own little family.

Ridge and Megan agreed to let them rent the cabins, and none of them wanted to leave, they really liked the life on the ranch.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Kipp moved closer to Lydia, putting one of his arms around her. She smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I can't believe we're gonna have a baby… Lyd, you've made me a better person, just remember the way I was before… that side of me is gone now…"

Lydia smiled. "I was the same you know… we were the mean ones," she laughed a little.

"Yeah," Kipp agreed with a smile.

"You know it means everything to start a family with you, I love you Kipp!"

"I love you too!"

Lydia smiled. Things really couldn't get better. She turned her head a bit, and saw her sister smile at her. She returned the smile, and gave Angie a look before turning her attention to Kipp again.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"So this is the whole big happy family?"

A female voice brought Lyle back from his thoughts. He looked up from his place in the grass and saw Tess smiling down at him. She sat down next to her, looking at the fire.

"I heard you got rid of that Centre you've been talking about," Tess said.

Lyle nodded. "Yeah, we're kind of celebrating that now," Lyle said.

"Oh, can I join you?" Tess asked, and Lyle nodded again, maybe a little to fast he suddenly realized.

Tess smiled. "Hey what's a party without music? I'll go get some real nice stuff!" Tess hurried away and after ten minutes, she was back.

The music filled the night and everyone had to agree it made the whole thing much more fun.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Broots, Sydney and Sam sat in silence as they watched the kids laugh and play. Debbie and Ridge's and Megan's kids were good friends by now. Angelo was with them too, and to everyone's surprise, he seemed to get better and better. Maybe the life outside the Centre was good for him.

"When we left the Centre, I never thought things would turn out the way it did, I didn't believe in happy endings… but this is really close to what I would call one," Broots said.

Sydney nodded. "You could call it that, but I would call it real life, not the life we lived as Centre prisoners, but a normal life, we never had one, that's why we find what we have now, so wonderful."

"Oh cut the shrink talk," Sam said with a laugh.

"This is a happy ending, and thank you for letting me be a part of it," he said.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

As time passed, everything went completely dark, and the fire was the only thing that kept them warm. The kids, Sydney, Broots and Sam went inside. Lydia and Kipp took the opportunity to get some time alone in their cabin.

Lyle followed Tess to her house, making Miss Parker and Jarod wonder if their and Lydia's babies would be the only ones running around here in the future. They smiled to themselves.

Sydney silently walked up to them, carrying a blanket.

"It's getting cold out here," he said. "Do you want me to take Angie inside?" he asked.

"If you want to, I'll be there soon," Miss Parker said.

"There's no need to hurry," Sydney said with a smile.

Miss Parker smiled back, giving the baby to Sydney. He walked away and Jarod wrapped the blanket around them both. Miss Parker snuggled up to him as close as she could. She silently thanked Sydney for being so nice. He was actually like a father to all of them, and he was the best father she could ever have.

"Look, a shooting star;" Jarod suddenly said, giving the sky a meaning look. "Make a wish," he whispered.

Miss Parker shook her head. "I don't need to; I have everything I've ever wanted."

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

**_T h e E n d _**


End file.
